Hamilton Oneshot
by Iris Glimmer
Summary: There are stories of some the lovely couple ships from Hamilton and the songs I rewrote well mostly change the lyrics
1. Satisfied(Lafayette Version)

Satisfied: Lafayette Version

* * *

Tonight is the night where Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Schuyler were bound to be married. This symbolizes them becoming as one in order to live the perfect lives as husband and wife, though one specific French male didn't want to go to the wedding. But he couldn't let the man, who he called his brother down. Marquis de Lafayette is the groom best man since he deserves the title since he did get Alexander and Eliza together. Laurens was previously the best man but the Southern male decided to give to Lafayette. Though he's the reason why he has gotten those together since Lafayette is desperately in love with Eliza Schuyler though he ever admitted to anyone but himself. The only people that know about this are Mulligan and Peggy since the French soldier kinda made it obvious at some point while talking to her.

Nevertheless, everyone was cheering and congratulated Alexander and Eliza for their marriage to live a happy life. Peggy and Lafayette laughed around for a bit while listening to Angelica Schuyler, Eliza maid of honor speech. Though knowingly that Lafayette is almost up to present his speech since Mulligan and Laurens both thought it would be nice for the best man to give a speech. Lafayette almost backed down since he himself thought that he didn't have the guts to face the bride who agrees to marry his brother. Soon Peggy dragged the French immigrant onto the stage while being her usual cheery self.

" _Alright, alright! That's what I'm about talking about_ " Peggy shouted only to receive laughter from the fellow guests along with the bride and groom. Lafayette manages to release a laugh as well since Peggy manages to be her goofy self that causes everybody to laughed and brighten up their day. Soon the youngest sister continue to speak " _Now everyone gives it up for the groom best man, Marquis de Lafayette!"_. Everybody cheer as Peggy pushed the French male in front of the stage before raising a glass of champagne in the air.

 **Lafayette:**

 _A toast to the groom_

 ** _(To the groom, to the groom)_**

 _To the bride_

 ** _(To the bride, to the bride)_**

 _From your brother_

 ** _(Lafayette, Lafayette)_**

 _Who is always by your side_

 ** _(By your side, by your side)_**

 _To Your Union!_

 ** _(To your union!_**

 ** _To the revolution!)_**

 _And the hope you provide_

 ** _(Provide, Provide)_**

 _May you always ..._

 ** _(Always)_**

 _Be Satisfied_

 ** _(Satisfied, Satisfied)_**

 _Rewind!_

Lafayette eyes soon began to widen in shock as his mind went blank for a moment. The French male began having a flashback to the night where Lafayette has fallen in love with Elizabeth Schuyler but given her up to Alexander. The young French immigrant mind began going into a deep pitch black as Lafayette was finally reliving the moment at the winter ball in the year of 1780. Lafayette saw himself for a moment before starting to live the moment where he remembers all the scenery of the ballroom. Everybody kept on laughing and drinking hard around the dance floor.

 _ **Rewind, rewind**_

 _ **Helpless,**_

 _ **skies, sky's**_

 _ **Drowning' in 'em**_

 _ **Drowning',**_

 _ **Rewind!**_

 _ **I remember that night, I just might (rewind)**_

 _ **I remember that night, I just might (rewind)**_

 _ **I remember that night, I just might**_

The French immigrant began crying on the inside in pain of heartbreak since his best friend, his own brother has married the love of his life. The same women that Lafayette has fallen in love with during the night of the winter ball. Lafayette never once fell in love before until meeting Eliza for the first time where she warmed his heart up. Even though they spoke for a moment as they dance around on the dance floor which surprises the French immigrant since he can't dance for shit. Soon the French male began to relive the beginning of the winter ball of 1780.

 _I remember that night, I just might_

 _Regret the at night_

 _For the rest of my days_

 _I remember those ladies_

 _Tripping over themselves to win our praises_

 _I remember dreamlike candlelight_

 _Like a dream, you can't quite place_

 _But Eliza, I'll never forget_

 _For the first time, I saw your face_

 _I have never been the same_

 _Fragile eyes in an Angel frame face_

 _And you said "Hi"_

 _I forgot my damn name_

 _Set to my_ flames, _every part of aflame_

 ** _This is not a game!_**

Lafayette's heart cracks once again before reliving the moment when he first met Eliza. His heart suddenly skips a beat or two as the young lady gently bows before her. The noble women somehow lead the French immigrant onto the dancefloor which causes Lafayette to tremble lightly. Though by a miracle Lafayette didn't manage to step on Eliza's foot or so. Along with the fact he didn't fell down face first onto the ground which is a surprise since Lafayette couldn't dance and the whole Hamilsquad knew about it. Alexander and the other were surprises that he was actually dancing as if he knew how to for his entire life.

Eliza softly smiles at the French immigrant while flushing lightly as she and Lafayette dance across the ballroom. Soon the young women began to spoke " _You strike me, as a man who never_ is _satisfied"_. Lafayette rolls his eyes in fake annoyance before responding her with his deep voice that revealed his French accent " _I'm sure, I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself"_. The French male replied with somewhat annoyances but that what triggers Eliza into knowing Lafayette even more.

 _"You're like me, I'm never_ satisfied," Eliza said while flushing lightly either to herself or either because of how close she and Lafayette were on the dance floor.

" _Is that right?"_ Lafayette replied question

 _"I've never been satisfied"_

Both of them flush lightly but mostly Lafayette, who was nearly red across the face while Eliza's cheeks flush lightly. Lafayette felt his heart pounding his chest increasingly as finish the dance with everybody began clapping since they did a wonderful dance routine. Lafayette and Eliza gave each other a light bowed before Lafayette kiss the back of Eliza like a proper gentleman.

 _"My name is Marquis de Lafayette_ " Lafayette presented himself

" _Elizabeth Schuyler"_ the women replied while giving the French immigrant a soft smile on her face as Lafayette kissed your hand

" _Where your family from?"_

 _"Unimportant, but there are millions I haven't done. But just you wait. Just you wait"_

Eliza soon returns back with her two other sisters with a smile on her face as she and the two other sisters began laughing around the ballroom. Lafayette his heart began skipping a beat or two while happiness was spreading across his chest. His face was flush brightly that Mulligan began noticing that the French male has fallen in love with one of the Schuyler sisters which surprise him since Lafayette is a shy fellow. It amazes him that Lafayette manages to dance in the ballroom without humiliating himself. Especially in front of an entire crowd.

Giving the French immigrant a teasing smirk on his face in which Lafayette ignored before tugging his hair a bit. Inside his mind, Lafayette was just fanboying and dancing around with pure happiness. He never felt these emotions before in his entire life but Lafayette gave Eliza the benefit of the doubt. Lafayette couldn't shake these wonderful emotions off from his chest.

 _So, so, so...So this is what feels like to match with_

 _With someone at your level!_

 _What the hell is the catch!_

 _It's the feeling of freedom, of seeing' the light_

 _It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite!_

 _You see it, right?_

 _The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes_

 _Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's_

 _A dream and it's a bit of a dance_

 _A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance_

 _She's a bit of a flirt, but I'm giving it a chance_

Lafayette smiles happily while staring at Eliza who was giggling and sharing a conversation with a few other noble women. The young women and the French immigrant met eyes once again as Eliza politely wave at Lafayette, who wave back as well in order to be respectful. Lafayette sighs happily as hearts filled his eyes which Laurens and Mulligan could easily tell that the French soldier has fallen hard for Eliza Schuyler.

 _I asked about her family, did you see her answer?_

 _Her hands started fidgeting, she looked annoyed?_

 _She's loaned, she's flying by the stitch of her dress_

 _An Angel, girl, does she know it!_

 _High heels, even though she short!_

 _I wanna take her far away from this place_

 _Then I turn and see my brother's face and he is…_

Lafayette suddenly snaps out of his daydreaming world as he's beginning to reliving the moment when seeing Alexander blushing madly and looked helpless for once. The French immigrant heart suddenly crack knowingly why Alexander looked like a quiet shy child. The young Caribbean immigrant was suddenly beginning crushing on Elizabeth Schuyler, the same woman whom Lafayette dance with. The French male heart skips a bit before cracking into pieces.

 **Alexander:**

 _Helpless_

 **Lafayette:**

 _And I know he is..._

 **Alexander:**

 _Helpless_

 **Lafayette:**

 _And his eyes are just_

 **Alexander:**

 _Helpless_

 **Lafayette:**  
 _And I realize_

 _ **Three fundamental truths at the exact same time...**_

Alexander suddenly pulled all from his friends beside before whispering into their ears, " _She the one"_ while blushing. Lafayette's heartbreak once again after confirming that Alexander has fallen for Elizabeth Schuyler. Tears wanted to stream down Lafayette but instead, he kept a strongly willed face looking happy for his best friend in which he basically counted as his brother. Giving Alexander a fake teasing smile on his face in which Mulligan nor Laurens didn't notice. Lafayette walked toward to Eliza who was still talking with the other noble women. Alexander began to grow nervously when noticing that Lafayette was walking toward Eliza.

Lafayette apologizes for disturbing the noble ladies conversation but they didn't mind one bit since he was a handsome gentleman. Eliza smile at the French immigrant before wrapping her arms around Lafayette muscular one as he leads them away from the group. Many of the women were complete jealous as they assume that Eliza was gonna get lucky tonight with Lafayette at a private place. Though Lafayette and Eliza ignore them as they walked from the conservation the Eliza was happy to escape from.

 _"Where you're taking me?"_ Eliza asks curiously

 _"I'm about to change your_ _life_ _,_ " Lafayette said in a teasing voice where he eyed at Alexander in which Eliza blush when she saw him. The young noblewomen felt her heart increasing whenever she locks eyes on the Caribbean man, her heart went boom! Can't believe that'll be the night where Eliza will finally be able having a conversation with the man that captured her heart. Alexander and Eliza both locked eyes at each other before looking away as they blush furiously on their faces. Mulligan began sneaking quietly as Laurens gave the Caribbean immigrant a teasing smirk.

 _"Then, by all means, lead the way"_ Eliza replied with a smile on her face

 **Lafayette:**

 _ **Number one!**_

 _I'm a man in a world in which_

 _My only job is to marry rich_

 _My father has no other sons so I'm the one_

 _Who has to social climb for one_

 _Cause I'm an orphan and the wittiest and the gossip in_

 _Paris is insidious_

 _And Elizabeth isn't French_

 _Ha! That doesn't mean I want her any less_

Soon Lafayette presents Eliza right before to Alexander as they smile at each other while blushing which nearly brought Mulligan and Lauren to burst out laughing. Lafayette shoo the two idiots away before they could make a scene that could embarrass Alex and Eliza.

" _Alexander Hamilton, It's a pleasure to meet you"_ Alexander presented himself in front of the young lady who giggles lightly. Eliza properly bowed to the male Caribbean with a beautiful smile that Lafayette grown to love in such a short time.

" _Hamilton?_ " Eliza asks

" _Washington right-hand man_ " Lafayette replied as Eliza and Alexander began to act shyly with each other.

 **Lafayette:**

 _ **Number two!**_

 _She's after me 'cause I'm a Washington right man_

 _That elevates her status,_

 _I'd have to be naïve to set that aside_

 _Maybe that is why I introduce her to Alex_

 _Now she's his bride_

 _Nice going, Lafayette, she was right_

 _You will never be satisfied_

 **Alexander:**

 _Thank you for joining us_

 **Eliza:**

 _If tonight let us become one then so let it be_

Eliza is known to be a very bold woman within the neighborhood of New York City, where she herself press her lips on Alexander's cheek. The young Caribbean immigrant face grew brightly red as he felt Eliza kissing him on the cheek, Alexander's face became cherry red as he felt the heat of his entire body when from head to toes. Mulligan and Laurens's jaws dropped in shock. Lafayette's heart crack a bit when witnessing this interaction between Eliza and Alexander. Pretending to be happy for the upcoming newly couples as Lafayette walked away before gently patting his brother on the back.

 **Lafayette:**

 _I'll leave you two at it_

 _ **Number three!**_

 _I know my brother like I know my own mind_

 _You will never find anyone as reckless or as kind_

 _If I tell him that I love her, he'd be silently resigned_

 _She'd be mine_

 _He would say, "I'm fine."_

 ** _He'd be lying!_**

It was true since Lafayette knew how sensitive and shy Alexander was with the ladies despite being fairly overconfident and outspoken. Though Alexander couldn't bring himself to utter a word around with the ladies. He kept his distance in order to prevent himself from the humiliation. Lafayette could obviously tell that Alexander was smitten to Eliza not because of her charming beauty but because of her kind-hearted personality. The French immigrant didn't want to be the reason to take Alexander happiness away from him beside it would cost his own happiness. Lafayette imagines himself being married to Eliza instead while having kids of his own but that suddenly vanish. He knew that Hamilton and Eliza deserve each other.

There are nights where Lafayette would often cry himself to because of the pain having a broken heart. He would cry in silent as the tears were soaked the fabric of his pillow. Martha and George notice it but never really ask Lafayette why he was crying until noticing how happy Alexander and Eliza are happy to be together as a couple before being married as husband and wife.

 **Lafayette:**

 _But when I fantasize at night_

 _It Eliza's eyes_

 _As I romanticize what might_

 _Have been if I hadn't sized_

 _Her up so quickly_

 _At least my dear Eliza's his wife;_

 _At least I keep her eyes in my life…_

Soon Lafayette was brought back to the present where he stood on stage in front of everybody. Though happy to be brought back to the present but still heartbroken. Though he couldn't let himself ruin his brother the most wonderful night of his marriage. Raising a glass in the air of champagne letting a few tears stream down his face. Most people assume that those were tears of joy but instead were tears of pain that were streaming down Lafayette's face. Eliza looked at Lafayette with a loving smile on her face before mouthing "Thank you" to the French immigrant.

 **Lafayette:**

 _To the groom_

 **( _To the groom, to the groom)_**

 _To the bride_

 ** _(To the bride, to the bride)_**

 _From your brother_

 ** _(Lafayette, Lafayette)_**

 _Who is always by your side_

 ** _(By your side, by your side)_**

 _To Your Union!_

 ** _(To your union!_**

 _ **To** **the revolution!)**_

 _And the hope you provide_

 ** _(Provide, Provide)_**

 _May you always_

 ** _(Always)_**

 _Be Satisfied_

 ** _(Satisfied, Satisfied)_**

Lafayette hugged Alexander tightly in his arms while wiping his tears away. The French immigrant playfully messes with the Caribbean hair who playfully push him off. The two immigrant continue to act like little kids for a moment until Alexander and Eliza were on the dance floor as they kiss each other passionately. Lafayette wipes the tears once again before looking away.

 **Lafayette:**

 _And I know_

 _Alex will be happy_

 _With his bride_

 _And I know_

 _She'll never be satisfied_

 ** _I'll never be satisfied_**


	2. Special Bonding

**Summary:** Washington decided to lock four certain males in an empty office in order to each all four males a lesson within each other and themselves. What would happen during the hours where the four males were locked in the empty office?

 **Modern AU**

Inside within one the office of the White House where four men were locked in one room for the past eight hours. Apparently, President Washington thought it would be a bright idea to lock Hamilton, Burr, Jefferson, and Madison into one of the empty offices which is the second largest office within the White House. Despite Hamilton pleading and cursing the President behind closed doors, the former general didn't budge at all into unlocking the doors. Oh no, the President decided that the four males should learn to work together as one group and perhaps trying to be friends for once instead of hating and despising each other. That's was all the President ever wanted just from these four men since Hamilton, Burr, Jefferson, and Madison should learn more about within each other and their past as well.

Washington watches them within his office with the security footage that was installed in all the rooms of the White House. He pays close attention to all the four males not wanting to have anything to do with each other. Within the first hour as the four males intended to ignore each other but later on Hamilton and Burr finally reconnected their friendship throughout the years where their friendship once fallen apart but now suddenly being reconstructed once again. Madison and Jefferson had their own conversation since they've been close friends since middle school. Later on the four males distant themselves within the two groups soon both groups suddenly got onto the topic of their early childhood. Knowingly, Thomas always hid his right eye from Madison, Hamilton, Burr since his father left an unpleasant gift behind.

The tall Virginian male pulled out a small family portrait he once loves but completely despises it. Thomas soon finds himself having unpleasant memories from his early childhood. The tall male looked at the fireplace in which Alexander created within the fourth hour of being locked in the room. Soon, Thomas walked close to the fireplace before burning the small family portraits into the fireplace whiling glaring it with pure hatred. Hamilton, Burr, and Madison all stare at the tall man in confusion since Jefferson treasures his family portraits with his life. Though there was a reason for the Virginian man to burn the painting of his family. It burns the unpleasant memories of Jefferson childhood. The memories he longed for to disappear deep into his mind. None of the other three men's spoke up until Hamilton decided to break the ice.

"Why are you burning it, Thomas?" Alex question

"Because I can, this has nothing to do with you" Thomas snarled with bitterness

"But it's a painting of your family"

"So what?! Why don't you mind your own business! Cause you don't know me"

Thomas glared at the Caribbean immigrant before returning it to the fireplace. Burr and Madison intended to stay quiet since they felt another dispute between Hamilton and Jefferson erupting once again at any moment. Alexander rolled his eyes in annoyance by Thomas behavior. This isn't the first time that Thomas yelled at him didn't unease the treasurer. But instead, his tone put Hamilton unease and scoff.

"I do know you" Alexander murmured

"No, you don't!" Thomas shouted in pure anger that suddenly brought fear into the entire office. None of the three men's expected Thomas to shout at anyone with such pure anger before. Soon, the tall Virginian man felt the intense jealousy against Hamilton increased at each speed because since the Caribbean male always has Washington attention 24/7 a day presumably to be his favorite right-hand man. Out of the blue, Thomas decided to spill his anger and pain from his early against Hamilton.

"You don't know anything about me cause you're in your own little Hammie world by having Washington attention every day! You don't even have to brag about it, but instead just by seeing you, just judging by your attitude said it all, _**"Oh look at me, I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm George Washington favorite right-hand man, and I wrote the other 51 pages of the Federalist Papers! Woooo"**_..."

Jefferson mocked on how Hamilton talked and how the Caribbean male worked before twirling around in one of the spinning chair tossing blank papers that were scattered all over the floor. Soon the words escape from his lips soon pulled a sting on Hamilton hearted.

" _Bastard Orphan_ " Thomas hissed

Madison and Burr bit their lower lip in order to prevent themselves from saying anything rash at all since Hamilton sensitive being called " _bastard orphan"_. The Caribbean male felt tears stinging his eyes but yet he held the tears within him not wanting to look in front of everybody. It's been years since he has heard anybody calling him with that insult. Sure, that use to wounded his heart and motivation but not anymore. Even though it's hurt being called by that insult since many people in his village assume his mother apparently had an affair with his biological father behind his back which it isn't true at all. But yet many people still call his mother a whore no matter the outcome and some people assume that Alexander wasn't even his father own biological son.

 _"Yeah, so what? So I am a bastard orphan, go ahead and laugh. Do you want to know what it's like to be called a bastard orphan throughout your entire life? As a young child people in my village kept on calling my mother a slut and whore, in fact, every name in the book. It got so bad that my own biological father started to believe it and eventually left my mother, my brother, and me at the age of 10 as we live by his debt. Soon at the age of 12, I lost my own mother as we were ill together but I was only live that survive as I laid inside my own decrease mother cold arms. It got even worse when my own brother blames me for our mother's death and my father leaving. I intended to live with my cousin but he committed suicide in which I was the one that has to witness his dead body at a young age. So yeah being bastard orphan has taken a toll on my life but I came here, America the place where immigrants can make a difference, I can make a difference. So being a bastard orphan is my strength_ " Alexander snap with a few tears streaming down his face but harshly wiped them away.

Burr, Madison, and Jefferson were in shock that Alexander would reveal so much about his past childhood and the struggles he overcame. Aaron knew about the Caribbean male mother's death but the immigrant never revealed about his father abandoning him nor the fact that Alexander had an older brother. Burr never notice how much Alexander kept all those emotions bottled up inside of him even with the fact that being called "Bastard Orphan" may have been an insult to Alexander in the past but this day and age of the modern world it's perhaps somewhat gave the Caribbean male the strength to prove everyone wrong that many people that are orphans and being immigrant that they can make a difference just by taking steps by steps.

"At least that explains why you hogged Washington all to yourself," Madison remarked

"Excuse me" Hamilton snapped while glaring at the smaller Virginian male for his smart ass comment in which cause the Caribbean male blood to boil. Aaron and Jefferson were now quiet as they fear about Hamilton and Madison having a dispute of their own. Let's just say that their dispute is way worse than Jefferson and Hamilton verbally dispute during work. The two small males didn't say anything until the immigrant nearly open his mouth to speak but Madison beat him to it.

"You lacked the attention from a fatherly figure ever since your father abandoned you from a young age. So having all the attention of Washington to yourself in which that's enough for you but can't express your emotions to the President because you fear that he would abandon you. Which is explains why you overworked yourself so you can continue to impress Washington to satisfied his needs just like son wanting to satisfied his fathers' needs in order to obtain the first impression. I mean that's all you ever do instead of caring for your husband and children needs, I mean am I right?"

"Oh well excuse me for being a workaholic, but what you're excused for being such soulless, manipulative, self-centered asshole. I mean, you were raised in a noble family with parents the cherish and love you. In fact, your family is one of the few African American families that are billionaires and even with all that luxuries you're nothing but emotionless, ignorance, and..."

"Alexander, that enough!" Aaron barked at the Caribbean male in order to prevent this argument from going any longer between Alexander and James since the intention in the air was growing thick. Madison wouldn't mind someone calling him emotionless nor soulless but the way Alexander said to him in that specific tone pulled strings on the smaller Virginian heart. Soon the smaller dark male recalls his early childhood where Madison wishes he would have done things where other children have done that are considered normal like climbing on trees, playing in the mud, and all sort that every child did in their spare youth. Though not James, he didn't really have a regular childhood at all. Since Hamilton revealed his past and secrets why not share his own.

 _"Wanna know the actual truth of my childhood and how painful it was? Being the oldest child and son of my family, I could've had anything I wanted but as along I behave and be an example toward of my younger siblings. While they have all the fun and had a regular childhood I was set to be my parent's example of being the perfect son that every rich parent could've ever asked for. I was forbidden to climb trees, play in the mud, and all sort of activities that every boy and girl did during their early childhood as I was forced to stay inside since I get sick fairly easily and so that cause my parents to be very protective of me and my health. I never once stood up to them at least but let them watch me under hawk eyes. I wanted to join the military after high school but instead, my parents made it impossible for me to join the military since they assume that I was too fragile even though I'm stronger than I look. And so I became the darling angel and prize son that the my parents envision and show me off to every other rich parents in which they bragged about me while other parents scolded their own children wondering why they weren't like me and so I intended not to show any emotions since I assume it was a sign of showing weakness to my family since my father said that I have to think about my mother political career and noble title since we were one of the few African American that a billionaire family and so I did what they told me while my young siblings have their own life while I never had my own."_

Hamilton felt the ultimate coursing through his family since never he thought that Madison struggle with his family since he comes from a noble family. Though with all the money that family had to afford to get anything he could ever want but it wasn't enough for him to have a childhood. The Caribbean male soon realizes that he and Madison were not so different from each other after all. This was a great shock to Jefferson since never once in his life where his darling James was suffering to being the perfect son for his parents. He would've done anything to give James a normal childhood if he could reverse back in time. Everything went silent for a moment in where Washington was in his office watching the four men's slowly beginning to reveal the hardships of their past in which this was exactly what the current President is doing right now. Listening to every single word from Hamilton and Madison when the two males revealed their past not to each other but to the others well.

Washington continues to watch the footage as the bonding was slowly taking a turn when at the beginning it started with the four males not wanting to do with each other. Soon they divided themselves into two groups watching them reconnect their friendships. For the past two weeks the four males weren't speaking to each other they gave each other a deadly silent treatment. That's when Washington decided that enough was enough. This is the reason why the President locked the four men into one office where they're finally revealing themselves that they're much different from each other.

Meanwhile in the office where the four males were locked in where there was still silent in the air. None of them said anything at all but Aaron decided to speak up about the cause of why Madison is the way that he is.

"That was your troubles then, not only were your parents are overprotective but also controlling as well throughout your entire childhood in which I assume that you didn't have the guts to stand up for yourself. In fact, the actual reason why you didn't stand up to your parents is that if you did then you fear that your parents would abandon you for not being the perfect child that your parents envision for to be. Which is explain why you can't express yourself" Aaron remarked with a slight grin on his face

Alex bit his lips and was actually speechless for once during his entire career with Burr since the slightly older man was never the type to speak out. In fact, Aaron always uses his own motto _"Talk Less, Smile More"_ since that just the Senator personality. Burr is always known to be calm and gentle along with being out of everybody business. Though to hear him making smartass results is too great of a shock for Alexander since he never heard the Senator making any remarks to his colleagues not even they criticize him during and after work. Madison tense up as the emotions of anger was spreading through the course of his body since nobody has the right to tell about his problem. Not even Aaron Burr, himself for that all matters.

"Want me to express myself?! Then fuck off! " Madison shouted which surprise Jefferson and the others that the smaller male curse without any hesitation. All the three males know about Madison is that the other Virginian male was always quiet and respect toward others by letting them speak first or even when other people would speak ill about himself and his family but Madison took it all. The anger that Madison bottle up for the entire course of his childhood just suddenly burst. Jefferson intended to place his hand on his shoulder with a gentle attitude.

"Just let it out" Thomas whisper

"Don't touch me! I'm still angry with you" Madison barked before he slapped Thomas hand away harshly. The two Virginian males have gotten into a heated argument since the taller male was overreacting about Madison having a casual conversation with other males. Which leads them having a cold-hearted silent treatment with each other. Now Jefferson felt the ultimate guilt having not only for the silly argument but also because of his childhood where Madison wasn't allowed to have a regular childhood nor be a regular kid. Still, Thomas life wasn't all rainbow and sparkles as well during his early childhood, not caring to reveal his past in front of Madison, Burr, or Hamilton.

"My life hasn't been easier like yours nor Hamilton childhood. You had parents that care enough about you and have friends that wouldn't abandon you no matter what happens" Thomas vocalize while his mind recalled some unpleasant memories from his early childhood.

"So what?! That doesn't excuse you for being a dick"

 _"You're right, I don't have the right to being a dick but yet here I am acting like a dick as usual. I never had a loving mother and father during my childhood. Everyone here in this office gets to be afraid of what people would say about themselves or their family and are able to bottle all those emotions and the words gave you strength but not to me. My mother was always with different which lead my father to abuse me and my siblings but mostly me both physically and emotionally. The reason he picked on me the most is that I was one of the children that he assumes I wasn't his biological son. And so, every day and night I was always beaten with the belt, the staff, and even by his own in which he scared on my right eye which he left me to be punishment permanently on my face"_ Thomas sobbed before revealed the long scar on his right eyes that which resemble a lightning bolt. Which made Aaron and Alexander cringe in fear and horror for Jefferson to be physically abused by his father to the maximum level. Madison gasp before laying his hand before lightly tracing the scar that was permanently marked on his face. Thomas looked away from the rest of the group feeling the shame flowing through his blood veins as tears were streaming down his face. Thomas suddenly began speaking once again but the three males didn't but let the taller male continue to speak about his past.

 _"Throughout my entire childhood I did everything I can in order to impress my father and hopefully intended to stop his abuse but nothing worked. So when I began working with the President, ha! My father just suddenly show up at my parent out of the blues claiming me to being a hero! But I'm not! Right now, I'm even angrier and humiliated than I ever had before! And I don't know why!_ "

"Then ask yourself this question, Thomas. Who are you really angry at?" Aaron question Thomas since that when finally the taller male began realizing his anger. Wondering how was he really angry at the memories of his entire childhood.

"I don't know! Everyone...I don't know" Thomas replied with anguish before tugging his hair tightly

"True, who are you really angry at?" Hamilton question as well

"I don't know!"

"Are you angry at your mother?" Madison question cautiously

"No..no no"

" Your siblings?"

"No...No, no, no!"

"Us?"  
"No!"

"Washington?"

Thomas covers his ears as the three males continue bombarded him with limitless of questions. Tears of frustration were streaming down his face by the endless questions that were hitting close to his heart and soul.

"No!, no!" Thomas replied

"Well, then who? Who are you actually angry at?" Madison question

"Answer the question, Thomas?" Hamilton persisted

The three males continue bombarded Thomas with an endless amount of question letting him know that he can talk to them. All the horrible memories of his early childhood of where his father was brutally beating him with his cane. Thomas was the only one that was ever to be beaten by a cane since he sacrifices himself in order to spare his young siblings the trauma of being physically abusive and emotional abuse by their own father. Thomas often blames his mother for being such a flirt which lead his father to be abusive and an alcoholic as well. Though that's what Thomas wanted to believe that wasn't actually true at all. Thomas never actually blame his mother for the abuse that was laid upon him his siblings like he convinces himself to be but instead it was someone else. Someone that he should have taken his anger upon instead everyone else a long time ago. The tears of frustrations continue to stream down Thomas before grabbing the nearest object that closest to him in which was an old oil lantern.

"I _'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!"_ Thomas burst before throwing the oil lantern in the fireplace into which causes the flames to grow larger in the three men's cover themselves in order to prevent the flames hitting onto their skins. Thomas glared at the fireplace for what to seem like to be an eternity but only last for about five minutes which Madison came to his aid before hugging him tightly. The fire soon was dead the room was starting to begin growing dark but their only light from the moon that was rise high into the skies as their guidance and seem to listen to the conservation that has suddenly started as an argument but soon became a bonding moment that one might not forget for the rest of their lives.

"Why?" Madison cautiously asks

"Cause it's was my fault that I didn't have the guts to stand up against my father abusive ways. Not even when I met him for the first time in seventeen years. I hated myself for being weak and afraid of my father." Thomas replied as his heart clench with guilt and shame

"Well, one thing I know is that you're not weak and the abuse wasn't your fault nor your siblings. Along with the fact that the one thing I cared about..is you"

Jefferson gave the smaller Virginian a small smile before kissing him lightly on his lips in which Madison gladly respond. They forgot about the other two males in which Aaron was covering the Caribbean male eyes in order to protect his _"innocent"_ by far we all know that Alexander lost his innocents a long time ago with John Laurens under the sheets. Soon the young couple breaks away from their sweet passionate kiss feeling the weight being lifted from their shoulders. Hamilton pushes Aaron away from his eyes before giving he notices that Burr hasn't revealed anything from his past. Probably because there was nothing that Burr could've possibly gone through that could traumatize his own childhood.

"I'm sure you have a wonderful childhood Burr" Jefferson commented actually feeling jealous for the Senator since he had a loving grandpa and went to Princeton college. Not to mention he graduated from Princeton college at an early age and is married to a wonderful wife and was blessed with a loving daughter.

 _"Everyone always assumes I had an easy childhood but I never did. My past was the same all of yours as one._ " Burr replied as his mind refresh the memories of his early childhood with no parents but just his strict conservative grandfather throughout his entire life until he passed away living Aaron alone and having freedom for once. Everyone else stays silent and began listening to Burr sobbed in which was something that nobody would ever think about having a troubled life during his childhood. Aaron stares at the empty fireplace as if it were a long time friend.

 _"I could sit around and complain of how my parents passed away before I was even two years old as I was raised by my firestone conservative grandfather who was a famous preacher among his community. I could also complain about how I was always beaten by my grandfather hands if I were to speak against his old fashion ways on how boys should be raised or when I disagree part of what he preaches during church but I don't really care at all. My own grandfather always lets me known that I'm nothing more than the devil child's in his eyes. I wasn't the perfect grandson that my grandfather wishes, even he was right but it still hurts though"_

Aaron felt hot tears streaming down his faces while hugging his knees to his chest while being comforted by Hamilton in his arms. This was the first time in years since the Caribbean immigrant has ever comforted his longtime friend, especially at this moment. James and Jefferson even come to Aaron Burr in order to make feel that he isn't the devil child that his grandfather to make him out to be. This was Aaron needed to be comforted by his friends that were once his enemies.

Washington felt tears streaming down his face as he listens to all the four male stories knowing that all of them are not that different from each other. Listening to all their stories from the footage was enough to make the current President on his way unlock the doors. A soft smile formed on his face knowing that this is the moment that all the four males needed. They may not have liked each other or have silly arguments but at least now that their pasts are somewhat similar to each other since all four of them never had a regular childhood together. They were raised as orphans, lived a strict life, have controlling parents, and abusive one as wells. Despite the toll of their past, their traumatic childhood somehow gave them the strength of how they are till this day.

Back at the office where all the four men didn't say anything as it was silence for a moment but weren't the cold thick air silent. Though more like a comfortable silence that everybody needed at this moment since they revealed their childhood past together. All four male figures assume the worst from each other but now having this bonding they have with each other was something worth talking about and expressing one another emotions along with the fact they are not what each other imagine what they seem to be. This actually feels nice for all four men's to be together in the same room at the same time just having the need to talk with each other.

"This actually feels nice to be locked in here with all of three of you. At first, I wanted nothing to do with you all except having a business relationship just nothing more getting my work done. But, after having being locked here for the past hours as we revealed our darkest moments with each other. I feel appreciate to be working and getting to know you all. I'll always remember this night" Alexander confess with as he and Aaron felt weights lifting away from their shoulders after the four men felt grateful and thankful for Washington for locking them in the empty office for the past eight hours.

The rest of the night none of the four men's ever heard Washington unlocking the doors but instead, the four best friends have shared many of the funniest moments, the embarrassing moments, and the rarest happiest moments of their lives. They laughed and fooled around for the rest of nights without evening know that a new day has arrived before them just waiting for their next adventure with each other as friends instead of enemies. This is was a _**Special Bonding**_.

 **Finish! Hope it's ok**


	3. The Reynolds Pamphlet (Eliza Version)

The Reynolds Pamphlet (Eliza Version)

In the early morning of the summer in the year of 1797 whereas people all over New York City where reading a four-page pamphlet. A few people were gossiping about the four-page pamphlet until it became a spread news all over the city. Hercules Mulligan and Aaron Burr were reading this four-page pamphlet in anger but also in pain for their closet friend in Congress. Jefferson and Madison were also reading this terrifying pamphlet that was spreading like wildfire throughout the city. Both men were afraid of Hamilton reaction once they were reading it. He locked himself inside his office in silent where they usually her him scrubbing from paper to paper with his quill. So far nothing unlike outside in the city. Martha Jefferson, Dolley Madison, and Theodosia Burr were grinning devilishly as they spread the news of the pamphlet.

 _ **The Reynolds Pamphlet!**_

 _ **Theodosia/Dolley/ Lafayette:**_

 _Have you read this?!_

 _ **Theodosia/Dolley/Martha:**_

 _Eliza Hamilton had a torrid affair_

 _And she wrote it down right there!_

 _ **Martha:**_

 _Highlight!_

 _ **Theodosia/ Eliza:**_

 _"The charge against me is a connection with one,_

 _Maria Reynolds!_

 _For purposes of I_ _ **mproper Speculations!**_

 _My real crime is an amorous connection_

 _With her husband_

 _For a considerable time_

 _With her knowing_

 _ **Consents!"**_

 _ **Theodosia/Dolley/Martha:**_

 _DAMN!_

People all over the city were reading the four-page pamphlet in shock as Eliza reveals that she had an affair with James Reynolds. This young Reynolds man was known for being a notorious liar and a player all over New York City. He was also known for sleeping with many men wives in order to obtain high payment. Which Elizabeth Hamilton was glad to cooperate with Maria Reynolds in order to pay almost two thousand in cash to keep the affair a secret. Though the secret didn't last long when Theodosia and her two sidekicks _(The wives of Jefferson and Madison)_ accuse Hamilton wife of embezzling money from the orphanage storage. Though that wasn't the case so instead Eliza decided to reveal her affair on a four-page pamphlet before letting it be published for the entire city probably even for the whole world to read with their own eyes. Theodosia couldn't think that her dream has finally come true the wife of Washington right-hand man, has suddenly fallen down by her own doom.

 _ **Eliza/Theodosia:**_

 _"I have frequent meetings with him_

 _Most of them at my own house"_

 _ **Martha:**_

 _At her own house?!_

 _ **Dolley:**_

 _At her own house_

 _ **Jefferson/Madison:**_

 _DAMN!_

 _ **Eliza/Theodosia:**_

 _"Mr. Hamilton with our children_

 _Being absent on a visit to my father"_

 _ **Burr/ Hercules:**_

 _No!_

 _ **Theodosia/Dolley/Martha:**_

 _Have you read this?!_

The two eldest children of Alexander and Elizabeth Hamilton were reading the four-page pamphlet themselves. Tears were streaming down their face as Mulligan and Burr comforted the eldest children with loving open arms. They glared at Eliza for this cruel betrayal that she brought upon her own family, her husband, and their children. Angelica nearly broke down in Burr's arms as he escorted her away from the crowded that form between Eliza and Theodosia along with Martha and Dolley. The three women continue to spread the pamphlet along with the crowd as they booed at her. Philip Hamilton couldn't even look at his own mother in the eyes ever again.

Philip was escorted as well by Mulligan, who glared at Eliza with pure hatred. He couldn't believe that Eliza could just stab Alexander in the back, in the end, she did. Mulligan feared for Hamilton mental state wondering if he doing something that Hercules feared the most. Burr and Mulligan escorted the eldest children to the house before rushing toward to Alexander work.

Meanwhile, Eliza looked down in shame as everybody continues booing at her nonstop. Not to mention that Theodosia, Martha, and Dolley kept on taunting her as Eliza finally came crashing down into her own hands.

 _ **Theodosia:**_

 _Well, she's never gonna be First Lady now_

 _ **Dolley/Martha:**_

 _Never gonna be First Lady now_

 _ **Theodosia:**_

 _Well, she's never gonna be First Lady now_

 _ **Dolley/Martha:**_

 _Never gonna be First Lady now_

 _ **Theodosia:**_

 _Well, she's never gonna be First Lady now_

 _ **Dolley/Martha:**_

 _Never gonna be First Lady now_

 _ **Theodosia:**_

 _That's one less thing to worry about_

 _ **Theodosia/Dolley/Martha:**_

 _That's one less thing to worry about_

Theodosia, Dolley, and Martha cruelly laughed at Eliza in the face as people kept on speaking ill at her. Many young men that knew Alexander personally as good friends nearly wanted to smack the young Caribbean immigrant wife in the face but they hold face. Soon the crowd began moving away from Eliza, who assume that they had enough poking their fingers at her for the humiliation that she cause for herself and Alexander. Though the crowd didn't move away but instead made room, the people of New York City had made room for America favorite Frenchmen. Lafayette, who made his way through the crowd before staring at Eliza directly in the eyes.

 _ **Lafayette:**_

 _I came as I soon heard_

 _ **Theodosia:**_

What!?

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _Lafayette_

 _ **Theodosia/Dolley/Martha:**_

 _All the way from France?!_

 _Damn!_

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _Lafayette, thank God_

 _Someone understands what I'm_

 _Struggling here to do_

Lafayette grabbed Eliza harshly by the collar of her dress as he tightly holds her with just one hand. Eliza feared for her life at the moment as the tall Frenchmen aggressively her by the collar of her dress. Glaring deeply into her frightened eyes before Lafayette harshly whispers into her ear.

 _ **Lafayette:**_

 _I'm not here for you_

 _"Ooooh"_ the people whisper in shock as their heard Lafayette whisper in such an aggressive way where they didn't want to interfere between him and Eliza. Martha looked away from the unfortunate conversation while Theodosia and Dolley watch this incident with pure satisfaction. They chuckled devilishly underneath their breath just waiting for the perfect that Eliza Hamilton deserves for not only confessing she had an affair behind, Alexander's back but also revealing it for the entire city. This is just a perfect day for Theodosia Burr as she slowly watches her enemy slowly falling down.

She knew perfectly well that Lafayette always counted Alexander as his brother. Hell, he even bragged to other people that he and Alexander are Washington lost sons in which the former president mind at all. He cherished both Lafayette and Alexander as if they're his own flesh and blood since both of them struggled a harsh life being an orphan. Aaron may have been jealous of both men having Washington attention but luckily he understands why though. This is why he can't let Alexander be alone in his office, especially at a time like this.

 _ **Lafayette:**_

 _I know my brother like I know my own mind_

 _You will never anyone as reckless nor as kind_

 _I love my brother more than anything in this life_

 _I will choose his happiness over mine every time_

Lafayette roughly pushed Eliza away from him before raising his hand in the air. Martha closed her eyes as she heard a smack echoing in her ears. Knowingly that her husband long time friend has slapped the wife of his greatest enemy.Everybody else watches with pleasure as Lafayette harshly slapped Eliza hard across her friend. Eliza fell down to the ground wondering if maybe somebody will sympathy in their hearts and willing to scold Lafayette for slapping a woman in public. Though none of them did as they insisted that Eliza Hamilton had it coming.

 _ **Lafayette:**_

 _Put what we had aside_

 _I'm standing at his side_

 _You could never be satisfied_

 _God, I hope you're satisfied_

Lafayette cold-heartedly left the poor women in a turquoise dress helpless who was crying on the ground. Tears were streaming down Eliza's face as she held her red cheek that stung greatly in pain. Everybody began walking away from her but Theodosia kept glaring at her with pure satisfaction now she seen Eliza Hamilton fallen down into the pitch black darkness of her failure. Causing her reputation to be ruin across the United States.

 _ **Theodosia/Dolley/Martha:**_

 _Well, she's never gon' be First Lady now_

 _Well, she's never gon' be First Lady now_

 _Well, she's never gon' be First Lady now_

 _That's one less thing to worry about._

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _At least I was honest with our money!_

 _ **(Well, she's never gon' be First Lady now)**_

 _At least I was honest with our money!_

 _ **(Well, she's never gon' be First Lady now)**_

 _At least I was honest with our money!_

 _ **(Well, she's never gon' be First Lady now)**_

 **Theodosia/Dolley/Martha:**

 _That's one less thing to worry about!_

 _The Reynolds Pamphlet_

 _Have you read this?_

 _You ever see somebody ruin their own life?_

Alexander Hamilton has locked himself in the office as he read the four-page pamphlet. Tears were streaming down his face whereas Aaron, Mulligan, Lafayette, and including Madison were banging the door harshly. They attempted to open the door but as expected Alexander has a habit of locking his doors while working. Though this time they knew that Alexander isn't working at all but instead they know that Alexander is crying in pain, anger, and humiliated by the thought that his beloved Eliza has cheated on him. In which he and everybody else in their gang never expected Eliza to do such a notorious act but in the end she did. Cruelly stabbing Alexander in the back nonstop. The Caribbean Immigrant grabbed a pair of scissors in one of his drawers. Taking a piece of his hair as letting one of the blades rest on the black silk locks.

 _SNIP! SNIP! SNIP!_

Alexander continues snipping pieces of his gorgeous black locks off since he doesn't deserve to have long hairs. Tears continue streaming down his face before Madison somehow manage to break the doors open. Madison looked at Hamilton in shock as they saw his hair now short ( _Like Lin new haircut after cutting hair his Hamilton's hair)_. The shorter Virginian hugged the Caribbean immigrant once more, who broke down inside his arms. Madison and the rest did their best to console Hamilton broken heart.

 _ **Theodosia/Dolley/Martha:**_

 _Her poor Alex_


	4. So Close (Burrmads)

**So Close (Burrmads)**

 **Prompt:** _I'd never dreamed of falling in love. And yet, here I was. Falling into the arms of a man I'd just met_

* * *

 **Aaron POV**

I couldn't believe I actually promise Jefferson that I would take out his boyfriend out to the Senior Prom. I didn't want to go to this stupid prom in the first since I haven't gone to any school dance, not since Theodosia. At the end of our freshmen, the school held a spring dance and is where I met the love of my life, the only women that caught the attention of my eyes. I remember when I first held her in my arms as we slow dance across the room. That night was always the most magical night of my entire life. That is when Theodosia and I finally proclaim our love for each other. Soon we began dating but..before the beginning of our Sophomore year, I lost my beloved Theodosia from an illness. Since then, I never went to another school dance it reminded me too much of Theodosia. I know it sounded ridiculous but if you been in my shoes...you would understand my pain of when I lost Theodosia.

Though here I am at the doorsteps of Jefferson boyfriend apartment. From what I recall as I and Jefferson texted I remember he once told me that his boyfriend parents kicked him out of the house after coming out. I swear it sucks knowing how your parents just turn your back on you just because you're not the ideal doll that they imagine. Well, we're not our parents fucking dolls. We're also humans being with emotions and also struggle with the drama from losing the people that we love and troubles at school. Snap out of Burr, you need to bring yourself back to reality, you need to focus. You promise Thomas that you would take his boyfriend out to the Senior Prom. Even though you don't want to. Sighing quietly as I have a short flashback appearing in my mind.

 _ **Flashback: A week ago**_

I was just minding my own business with as I buried myself in my book before feeling my phone vibrating. It was rare for my phone to be vibrating since it was either from Mulligan or Alexander. Just letting you know that I'm very protective of my friends especially Alexander since he's very sensitive in which I intended to be a bit overprotective of Alexander the most. When I first met him, I thought he was another stuck up and loud-mouthed person. But then when I realize he was an orphan like me I sympathize him in which we both confirm that I would take Alexander and the gangs under my wings.

When I saw it was text from Jefferson, an old friend I haven't talk to in awhile since he was in France for the time begin. I was surprised he would be texting me at a time like this.

 _ **Thomas:**_

 _Hey Burr, can do me a favor?_

 _ **Me:**_

 _What did you do this time?_

I knew Jefferson for a long time before knowing Hamilton since we both went to the same middle school together. So he kind was a troublemaker back then and I would have to bail him out sometimes with a few teachers here and there including the principal. I wasn't sure how I did it back then but looks like Thomas needed my assistance again to get his ass out the mess he bring himself this time.

 _ **Thomas:**_

 _Ouch, I'm hurt. Don't worry, I'm not in trouble. I need you to do something for me_

 _ **Me:**_

 _What is it?_

 _ **Thomas:**_

 _I know this is a huge favor but can you take my boyfriend James Madison to the Senior Prom?_

 _ **Me:**_

 _No Way!_

Thomas was well aware of how I felt about school dances since I wasn't over Theodosia just yet. The thought of going to the school dance will bring the memories on how I gain and lost my beloved Theodosia at the end. Though I haven't fully met Thomas boyfriend I saw him once or twice. He a kind young boy that I can tell much just from his appearance. Jefferson kept persisting on me to take James out to the Senior Prom. Until I finally gave in.

 _ **Me:**_

 _Why do you want me to take your boyfriend out to the Senior Prom anyway?_

 _ **Thomas:**_

 _Cause I want James to have a wonderful time with our friends even I'm not there with him since I'm still in France. I trust you more than anybody else to keep James from any harm's way so please, can you?_

 _ **Me:**_

 _*Sigh* Fine, but I'm only doing this once_

 _ **Flashback ended**_

I took a deep breath as I regret my decision in agreeing to this but I promise Jefferson and I'm a man of my words. I gently knocked on the door as I felt my heart pounding in my chest before seeing the door open. I saw what can only be described in a fairytale book since that's the theme for the Senior Prom. I saw James Madison int the most decorated lavender gown with a black sash tied around his waist. He even wore lavender silk hand gloves, I swore for a moment that my heart suddenly skipped a beat or two. I brush it off as James Madison blush shyly in which he looked actually kind of cute for a moment.

".. H...Hi" James stutter

I chuckle lightly before taking James hand on my own before kissing the back of it. James began to blush to even more in which assume he isn't used to the attention.

"Good evening, Mr. James Madison. I, Aaron Burr shall for your knight shining for tonight Senior Prom" I said

James giggle lightly as I offer my arm to him as James gently held onto, I felt sparks passing through the course of my body. I once again brush it off since I knew for sure I wasn't falling for one my closet boyfriend, right?

 _ **Timeskip to the Prom**_

James and I finally arrive at the Senior Prom where it held behind the school garden. It looks so magical like there were no words to describe the scenery on how the garden was decorated. James look amazes just seeing the sparkles in his eyes, I didn't notice how beautiful his dark brown eyes were. The way he smiles as if a child were to be visiting Disneyland for the first time in their lives. We soon met up with Alexander and the rest of the gangs. I just then realize that Madison and Hamilton were very close friends since from their early childhood before losing touch. I couldn't believe how strong their friendship was until now. When I saw Hamilton playfully tickling Madison before both started a tickle war like four years old.

I felt a slight pang in my heart as I felt annoyed how Madison and Hamilton were casually messing around with each other. Not in that way except for the fact how calm they just tickle each other and not suspecting other people wondering if they're a couple or not. I brush it off and soon the fun was just beginning as Madison and me along with the rest of the gang began dancing on the dance floor. Our body moving to the rhythm of all the popular music. I suddenly have forgotten about the hatred I had for school dance as James stay by my side as we dance all crazy on the dance floor. I just barely know Madison but yet it felt like I knew him for my entire life.

We joke around and have our share of laughter during on the dance floor. There were times where I lifted him up in the air a couple of times. We were only joking since that what friends do all the time with each other. I never notice how kind-hearted and caring that James was until this night where we took a break from dancing. We had a wonderful conversation about Jefferson and the memories I had with him during our middle school years. James has the most beautiful and soft-hearted laugh I've ever heard, it was like an angel happily playing with a newborn infant.

"Aaron, I don't know how to thank you, I'm just having a great time with you" James commented

"I'm having a great time with you as well James. If weren't Jefferson begging me to take you out here to this dance...I still would've hate school dance till this night but not anymore" I replied

"Thank you, Aaron. I fully appreciate spending time with you as a close friend. How could I ever make it up to you?"

My heart began pounding as bit against my chest as I witness that soft caring smile that James always give. My heart skips a beat through the entire night whenever Madison smile, laugh, or just held my hand for only a second. I held James hand once again before softly pressing my lips onto his knuckle in which James giggle with a light blush on his safe. Soon everything began to die down and we both knew that a slow song was about to play. I notice the painful sad express on James knowingly...he would love to slow dance with Thomas. I can tell just how his eyes spark up with light and the way his voice get so excited whenever we talked about Jefferson. I knew full well that James Madison is deeply in love with him, there was no denying it.

I should be happy for them but why does my heart feel like it wants to break into a thousand pieces. I shook this feeling off before offering my hand in front of James. He looked confused for a bit in which I chuckle lightly.

"May I have this dance?" I ask

"It would be my pleasure" James replied as he places his hand on my own. I lead him into the dance where other young couples were already dancing to the music. I notice that James was trembling slightly but I usher him as I gently held him in my arms. Giving him a light peck on the cheek before we began dancing to the lyrics of the song.

 _You're in my arms_

 _And all the world is calm_

 _The music playing on for only two_

 _So close together_

 _And when I'm with you_

 _So close to feeling alive_

Madison and I slowly swag a bit before gently moving around the dance floor. My heart was pounding rapidly as I saw Madison with a light flush on his cheeks. I notice how we still held hands as we slow dance with my other hand on his waist along with James other hands on my chest. I didn't notice how small James was but he looked absolutely cute, no stunning, no magical as the lights dimmed setting the romantic mood on. James gave me a soft smile before I carefully twirl him around twice before bringing back to my chest. Something inside of my heart was desperately telling me to kiss James on the lips but I held those emotions back as I and James continue to dance.

 _A life goes by_

 _Romantic dreams must die_

 _So I bid my goodbye_

 _And never knew_

 _So close, was waiting_

 _Waiting here with you_

 _And now, forever, I know_

 _All that I wanted_

 _To hold you so close_

James pressed himself against my chest as I knew he was listening to our hearts synchronizing together as one. Neither of us spoke a word at the moment as I continue leading dance as Madison follow my every step. I softly smile happily as I ever felt this way in such a long time. I felt ever this emotion not even after Theodosia death. I desperately held these emotions back ever since the beginning of the entire event. I have fallen in love with my best friend boyfriend in just one night. I'm in love with James Madison with all my heart and soul. I couldn't believe I admitting to myself that I've fallen in love once again for the past two years.

 _I'd never dreamed of falling in love. And yet, here I was. Falling into the arms of a man I'd just met._ Never thought I would imagine myself falling in love with my best friend boyfriend. The same boy that Jefferson cherish and fallen in love with all his heart. Could you blame me though? James treated me with nothing but kindness since the beginning. Never once in my entire life has anyone has treated me with such kindness except for Alexander that it. James show me what it feels to fall in love once again with even knowing how or why. All I know is that this would the only moment I'll have with James before Thomas return from France. I accept this since I knew how much both Thomas and James love each other to death and I wouldn't want to be the reason to destroy it. I'll treasure this one moment I'll have with James Madison the love of my life.

 _So close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end_

 _Almost believing_

 _This one's not pretend_

Soon they put the spotlight on us as if we were the prize entertainment since we looked like the only _"male couple"_ on the dance floor. I began to notice how James was almost trembling against but I gently usher James anxiety as I softly sang into his ear.

" _And now you're beside me_

 _And look how far we've come_

 _So far we are, so close_ "

I sang along with the lyrics of the slow dance where we didn't pay attention to the spotlight nor anyone else. We only thought about us as we continue dancing along with to the music as if we were only the human being on earth. James and I stare deeply into each other eyes as we didn't notice the golden glitter slowly spreading all over the dance room making the scenery even more magical. I twirl James around once again before lifting him up in my arms as we smile happily at each other. James automatically wrapped his arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around his waist. My heart felt so much desire and love spreading across my body. I knew for sure everybody was cooing at us for being a romantic couple. I can only wish if it were true but my thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_

 _If I should lose you now_

I was a bit of annoyed that someone was interrupting my moment with James but I didn't want to seem to be rude. So I turn around only to see Thomas smile happily waving at me and James. I was in complete shock as I thought Thomas wasn't returning home until tomorrow. I guess something must have change Thomas mind in order to be reunited with James. Soon I notice tears of joy were about to slip from James' eyes knowing that his love has returned. I move away from James as I let him rush into Thomas' arms as they hugged each other tightly. I can see tears streaming down their faces before they kiss each in such in a loving and passionate way. I walked away from the happy couple, just letting them finish the rest of the slow song.

 _We're so close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end_

 _Almost believing_

 _This one's not pretend_

I felt my heart crack at the sight of them breaking the kiss before they began dancing. I saw James smile grew wide before laughing a bit as Thomas lifted him up in the air. I wanted to cry but I didn't since I wanted to be happy for James...now that he back with Jefferson inside his arms. They stare at each other affectionately which you can feel the love between them and feel a bit lighter of air yourself. Though I felt air putting pressure on my chest as I saw Thomas getting down on one knee in front the entire Senior class. People stop slowing dancing before gasping in shock and began whispering to one another.

 _Let's go on dreaming_

"My dearest James, during on my trip to France I know that I couldn't imagine my life without you. You're constantly in my mind nonstop, there isn't a single day where I don't think about you. I love you with my heart and soul and so for that...James Madison, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Thomas asked

 _For we know we are_

 _So close, so close_

James' eyes were filled with tears once again as Thomas revealed a beautiful rose gold ring with a small diamond embedded in the middle. I was sure if there intention in the air or was just a fragment of my imagination. I actually have a tiny chance inside my heart that James might say no...I know I was being selfish. I just love James despite only knowing him just for one night. One word spoke out from James' voice would tear up my heart.

"Yes, Tommy. I will marry you" James responded as he jumped into Thomas in which the young couple kisses passionately. I look away as tears began streaming down my face from the heartbreak that I know that James would never love me the same way I loved him. But I knew that James and Thomas deserve each other. He'll be happy as Thomas future husband. I hope they'll be satisfied as all the Senior class cheer for the newly engaged couple. We all took a toasted for James and Thomas to live a happy new life as a married couple.

 _And still so far_

 **I know this one-shot is a bit crappy, I'll make it up to yall**


	5. Barely One Day (Jeffmads)

Barely One Day

 **Thomas POV**

I was sitting down as I hugged my knees tightly to my chest. Biting my lower lip quite harshly where I'll make it bleed. But I didn't care since I ruin my entire relationship with my beloved James and I. Tears wanted to stream down my face but I couldn't let myself to be weak at this moment. I don't deserve to cry now I screw things up with James. What I said to James at school in front of an entire crowd which not only tore James up but also humiliated him. How could I say those things to him? I promise him and myself that I would always protect my beloved James but I fail. I broke my own promise because of me. Cause I couldn't control my own damn temper and jealousy.

The sense that I cause at school was still fresh inside my mind. The look on James is something I couldn't forget...no matter how much I wanted to. Tears finally streamed down my face as I began crying onto my knees. Finally, let the guilty and regret consume over me as I continually sobbed onto my knees letting my jeans were soaking wet.

 _ **Flashback: Five hours ago**_

"Tommy!, please stop it!" James shouted at me as the people in the entire cafeteria looked at us. Many of them are in shock since we hardly ever argue. We usually have a few disagreement but Jemmy and I always work them out. Though this was a different matter since the jealousy within me just suddenly exploded. I notice Aaron and Jemmy have been a close friend but I notice Aaron getting a little too close with James. I don't usually get jealous but when people get too friendly or handies with James...I couldn't help but be jealous. Since I'm afraid that James might eventually leave me for someone better than me.

"NO! I won't stop! I swear Jemmy you disgust me!" I kept on shouting as tears continue to stream down his face. I didn't care since the anger consumes over me, the jealous that prevail me just suddenly been replace with anger. I just continue on shouting at James in front of hundreds of people as my beloved boyfriend cover his ears as the endless tears flood his face. Soon I regret ever saying those horrible words to him. How could I fucking say to him?! None of this is his fault but my own.

"James, you're nothing more than a slut! I wish I've ever met you!" I cover my mouth in shock of myself that I actually said it. James gave me the most heartbreaking look on his face before new fresh of tears cover his face before running away from me. The monster that made him cried,..soon I met with a bitch slap on my face from Hamilton. I was too much in of shock that Hamilton actually had the gut to bitch slap me in front everybody. Tears wanted to stream down his face but put on a brave face before chasing after Madison.

The rest of the after school I was ridiculed and mocked that even my own locker have been destroyed. Washington sends me home early since he knew that I was my breaking point. The rest of the day I just stare at the ceiling blankly before hugging my knees to my chest.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I wanted to call my darling Jemmy but perhaps he wouldn't want to talk to a monster like me. The ache in my heart has been killing for the past couples of hours...I couldn't stay away from James. I could only last barely one day. I need to have James forgive...I don't care if it takes me ten years...I just want James inside my arms once again.

* * *

 **James POV**

I was lying down on my bed as tears continue to soak up the fabric of my pillows. The pain in my heart continues to break at each hour, minutes, and seconds. The horrible incident that occurs between Tommy and me during at today in the cafeteria. I couldn't believe that Tommy actually wishes that he never met me. I know he didn't mean it but those words still crack my heart bit by bit. After running away from the humiliation that I cause between Tommy and me. If I didn't get too attach with Aaron then perhaps none of this would've happened in the first place. I stare at the window with the little hope that was barely alive in my heart believe that Thomas would come back to me.

Though Alexander has consoled me that Thomas loved me so much that he would die without me. Hamilton is still a good friend till this day even though we don't talk much. Perhaps of that he and Tommy don't get along was something he didn't risk our friendships. He still overprotective of me since I'm smaller than him, well pretty much smaller than the rest of his group. Hamilton and I laugh for an only bit but knowing myself I would cry once again in my bedroom. In which Alexander understand pretty well and given me advice that there is a time where it alright to release your emotions out just by crying. I wish I could've cried only onto Thomas' chest letting him know that he's the only one for me.

If Thomas knocks on the window, I would apologize to him for making him so angry at me. Though it been five hours since we last saw each other...but those pain agonizing five hours felt so much longer. Thomas and I could barely last only one day separated from each other. Though another part of me doubted that Tommy would ever come back to me. I mean...I'm a slut after all...who would want a slut like me. Just the thought made me cried even more onto my pillows. Soon my tears were put on hold as I heard tapping on the window. My heart began to lighten up a bit before seeing it was Thomas gently knocking on my window.

Quickly opening up the window just enough for Tommy to enter my bedroom. I hugged my Tommy so tightly around his waist before crying against his chest. Tommy hugged me back as well since neither of us wanted to let go.

"Tommy...I'm sorry...for being a sl..." Tommy shush me gently by placing his finger onto my lips before staring at me. I could tell that he been crying as well since the incident affect both of us. Tommy began kissing me all over my face. Chills were sent down my spine as I felt his lips leaving tingling marks all over my face. Deep in my heart, I hope this would never end.

"James, forgive me. I'm so sorry that I've acted like a monster toward you and humiliated you in front of an entire crowd. That wasn't my intention but yet I let it happen because I couldn't control my damn anger and be jealous of Aaron" Thomas admitted while looking down in shame

"You were jealous...of Aaron?" I ask in shock as I never thought that in our entire lives that Thomas would never be jealous of anybody besides Hamilton for the fatherly attention of Washington. But this is a new type of jealousy I've ever witnessed from my love. This greatly very new to me since I never expect from Tommy before.

"Yes, love I was so jealous of how you and Aaron became so close friends. I was so afraid that you'll eventually leave me for him. Since Aaron is a great guy, whom he treats everyone with kindness and loyalty. While I'm an asshole who treats everybody like shit." Thomas replied as tears were streaming down my face as I gently wiped them away. I looked at him with great concern but in shock that Tommy admitted that he scares me leaving him for Aaron. I couldn't believe that my love thought I would've left him for another man. I couldn't last one day without him.

"Tommy..." I whisper before Thomas place his finger onto my lips once again before my love began to speak once more.

"Please, let me finish. I apologize for shouting and yelling at you knowing that you're very sensitive. I couldn't believe myself that I call you slut even though you're a virgin and that I wish I've never met you. I could barely last one day without you. You're the light of my darkness, my other half, my soulmate whom I desire to marry and spend the rest of my life with. I know you may not forgive me right now but I'll wait. I'll wait for you even it takes me a year or so"

We stood in each other for only a couple minutes in silent as I take all this new information inside of me. Thomas admitted he wanted to marry me which took my heart out of the darkness that hidden for so long. I didn't know what to said since I felt my face turning red along with the heat rushing through the course of my entire body.

"Well...?" Thomas asked in a concerned voice

 _ **"Shut up and kiss me**_ " I replied before pulling my love into a kiss that I longed for. Thomas didn't hesitate to kiss me back with pure love and affection which made the kiss even more passionate. We soon fell down onto my bed as the kiss continue on. Tommy would break the kiss before moving his lips to my neck then back toward my face. His lips left tingling spells all over my neck and spread before putting that tingling spells on my lips once more. We soon began french kissing in such a loving way as we usually do during our spare moments.

At this moment I was panting and moaning as Thomas before kissing the sweet spot of my neck. The most sensitive part in which Tommy love to tease the most. I continue to pant along moaning quietly from here and there. Next thing I knew, we were underneath my bed cover as our bodies were bare and press against each other. Tommy continues to ravish my body with his bodies before leaving love marks all over my neck and chest.

My love continues to lead the trail of kisses down to my inner thigh in which I whimper a little. Tommy kisses me deeply full of love and passionately before I knew for the rest of a night. We made love in the most romantic way that wasn't full of lust nor greed. Just pure love and I won't forget this romantic night where I made love with my beloved Thomas. This is the night where I learn even more about Thomas being jealous and lonely that both he and I could barely last one day without each other. We couldn't be separated from each other for so long since we love each other too much.

Barely one day, we couldn't stay away from each other no matter how much we wanted to be after an argument. No silly argument will get in our way from loving each other to death. Thomas and I will always love each other even till our dying days.


	6. Hamilton Burn 20

**Burn (Hamilton Version) 2.0**

* * *

The quietness has itself lay down upon the city of New York City where the Treasurer's Secretary has locked himself in his office. Tears continue streaming down the face of Alexander Hamilton who was reading _**The Reynolds Pamphlet**_ in his hands. This goddamn pamphlet that was written by his beloved Eliza, whom he loved dearly with his own heart. Hamilton believes that Eliza love him as much as he loved her, or so he thought. The four-page pamphlet was being crumbled as Alexander held it tightly his hands. Everything that was written on every single piece of paper revealed of his darling wife having an affair with James Reynolds. Apparently, the two men have once in the city while Alexander was going on his nightly walks. The two gentlemen had a regular conversation since Reynolds wanted to thank Eliza for giving such a large donation to his family. Believing his wife was helping a low-income family that desperately needed for Susan medication.

The Caribbean Immigrant didn't expect anything out of the ordinary but soon after reading this four-page pamphlet said differently. Once Eliza let the pamphlet be published for the entire city to read and for Alexander to figure it out that his wife...cheated on him behind his back. Eliza cheated on him for almost a month or perhaps longer during the year of 1791 when Alexander finally decided to take a break from work. The Treasurer felt extremely guilty for always working every day for Congress, and so the young father decided to take a break for the first month of summer. Wanting to visit his father in law at Upstate in order to pay him some respect then perhaps take the children to South Carolina in order to visit Laurens wife and daughter. Eliza stays behind since she and Theodosia wanted to open the first private orphanage in New York City in which it was a long goal.

They started off with a little orphanage but continue to grow and so Alexander agrees to let Eliza stay home and complete her dreams. Though who would think that his wife suddenly cheated on him behind his back. Nobody...nobody would've know...not even himself. Once he read the pamphlet tears were streaming down his cheeks before grabbing the pair of scissors and snip his hair short. Luckily his hair was in a ponytail in which took a few snips to cut it off. Lafayette, Burr, Mulligan, and Madison stay by Alexander side until they decided he needed to be alone so they can look after the children. Though Angelica, Alexander and Eliza's first daughter refuse to stay at home and was supposed to be asleep in the room next door to Alexander office. Angie watches her father anguish in pain by his broken heart in which she shares the same pain with him.

Alexander has an endless stack of letters, drawing, and pictures of him and Eliza together. During their early years of being a young couple, Eliza and he would write an endless amount of love letters to each other. Alexander even draws some of the scenery of their first dates in which they were cheesy but nevertheless romantic as it always ends with them kissing passionately. Soon Elizabeth Hamilton enter her husband office feeling extremely guilty and embarrassed that Alexander has to find out about the affair this way.

Angie watches her parents stood in silence for what feels likes forever until Alexander turn his back on Eliza cold-heartedly but it was understandable. Soon her father picked one of the letters that he treasures dearly to his heart for all these years that meant special to him and him only but so far not anymore.

 _I saved every letter you wrote to me_

 _From the moment I read them_

 _I knew I was yours_

 _You say I was yours_

 _I thought I was yours_

 _Do you know what Lafayette say,_

 _When we saw your first letter arrive?_

 _He says_

 _"Be careful with that girl, brother_

 _She would do what it takes to survive"_

Lafayette was only being a brother back in the old days when he and Alexander were fighting for America Independence. The French male warns the Caribbean immigrant to watch his back of Elizabeth Schuyler since she was a bit of a flirt back then. Though Alexander brushes it off since he assumes Lafayette just overreacting since he was overprotective of everyone in the now Alexander wishes he would've taken Lafayette warning more seriously. Tears continue to stream down his face since he couldn't bear to look Eliza in the eyes anymore. Not after this cruel betrayal that Eliza has brought upon her family and her marriage.

 _You and your words flooded my senses_

 _Your sentences left me in heaven_

 _You lead me out of my darkness_

 _You were my angel_

 _I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me_

 _I'm searching and scanning for answers_

 _In every line_

 _For some kind of sign_

 _And when you were mine_

Through the entire day where Alexander has locked in his office once again where the treasurer's read each letter that Eliza wrote for him. He kept rereading each letter over and over again while scanning a few lines from others. Back then the young Caribbean immigrant assumes that each word and each sentence meant something to his heart. Assume that Eliza love him deeply with all her heart but now Alexander began doubting that as well. Did any of the letters that they wrote for each other mean something to Eliza? Did their marriage mean anything to his wife at all? Did Eliza even love Alexander at all during the years of their marriage? Alexander couldn't have all the answer since his world was slowly burning down.

 _The world seemed to_

 _ **Burn**_

 _ **Burn**_

Now all the wonderful memories of their love life and their marriage are slowly burning by raging fire of his soul. Alexander read the letters in the pamphlet once again of what James wrote to Eliza, love letters that seem to be endless between this man and Eliza. Feeling his heart crack once again since Alexander always believe that Eliza will only write love letters for him and him only. But, that was nothing but a damn lie, since the pamphlet show proof that Eliza and Reynolds has a romantic relationship with each other for who knows how long. Alexander finally once looked at Eliza dead in the eyes, who shrink a little once seeing her husband eyes filled with betrayal and rage.

 _You publish the letters he wrote you_

 _You told the whole world how you brought_

 _Reynolds into our bed_

 _In clearing his name, by ruining our lives_

 _Do you know what Lafayette said_

 _When he read what you'd done?_

 _He said_

 _"You married an Icarus,_

 _She has flown too close to the sun"_

 _You and your words, obsessed with our legacy_

 _Your sentences border on senseless_

 _And you are paranoid in every paragraph_

 _How they perceive you_

 _ **YOU! YOU! YOU!**_

Alexander began ripping the pamphlet in such pure anger that not only it frighten Eliza but also their daughter as she watches and listens to everything. Tears were streaming down her face while trying not to cry for her father sake. Alexander dropped down his knees while the tears continue to shed down face as each tear stain on each of the letters. Soon one letter suddenly caught the Caribbean Immigrant eyes for a moment. A single piece of paper that was near the fireplace as it was slowly burning itself to death by the corner of the letter. The flames in the fireplace soon met Alexander heartbroken brown eyes as if they've been communicating for quite sometimes. Grabbing the one sheet of paper that was on flame before bringing it to his desk.

 _I'm erasing myself from my narrative_

 _Let future historians wonder how Hamilton_

 _Reacted when you broke his heart_

 _You tore it all apart_

 _I am watching it_

 _ **Burn**_

Hamilton places the burning paper on his desk watching all the letters that Eliza wrote to him, the drawings he made for her in secret, and including the pictures of me during their youth days. Soon the young treasures began everything else that reminded him of Eliza in which was the portrait of her in office, grabbing the pair of scissors once again before tearing it up in an aggressive manner. Eliza tends to pull her husband away from his burning desk and the portrait but Alexander harshly pushed her away to the ground while glaring at her with pure anger but not hatred. The hatred that wants to consume Alexander but it never clicks since the young Caribbean still loves his darling wife but can't seem to forgive nor forget for what she has done.

 _Watching it burn_

 _The world has no right to my heart_

 _The world has no place in our bed_

 _They don't get to know what I said_

 _I'm burning the memories_

 _Burning the letters that might have redeemed you_

Alexander continuing to glare at Eliza with tears rolling down his face which causes his wife to look away while starting to tear up as well. The young wife felt the ultimate guilt that suddenly eating her up alive. There was nothing she could do but feel the anger that was expanding through the course of her husband body. Eliza never meant for this to happen but in the end, everything was falling apart right before her eyes.

 _You forfeit the right to my heart_

 _You forfeit the place in my life_

 _You'll sleep home alone instead_

 _With only the memories_

 _Of when you were_ _ **mine!**_

Soon their daughter, Angie burst into the room along with Lafayette who came by to check on his brother when seeing the flame burning his desk. The young daughter hugged her father tightly with her arms around his waist with tears streaming down her face. Angie didn't want her father to be angry any longer, as she slowly comforted her father as Lafayette put the fire out with a bucket of water. The entire top layer of Alexander desk was burnt with black mark everywhere instead of pure dark brown wooden color. Lafayette stood between his brother being unaware of what was gonna happen next.

Alexander Hamilton soon watches the memories he once shares with Eliza Schuyler Hamilton for all those years being embraced by the hungry fiery flames. Every last single item that remained the young Caribbean Immigrant anything romantic about Eliza was basically gone except for the wedding ring. Slightly moving away from his daughter and brother as they watch intensely as Alexander walked toward Eliza before taking his wedding ring off. Eliza was suddenly shaken half expecting for her husband to slap her but it never came but instead Alexander dropping his golden wedding ring in front of his wife.

 _ **I** __**hope you that you burn**_

* * *

 _ **The reason it's 2.0 version because I have written the original version before but I didn't like it and so I prefer this version over my original one. So I hope you enjoy this chapter**_


	7. Stay Alive Reprise (Angie Life)

**Stay Alive (Reprise) Angie Life**

* * *

Elizabeth Hamilton Schuyler came rushing into the living room of Martha Washington living room. Where there was a doctor who was cleaning the blood of his hands. Tears were streaming down the mother's face. Eliza feared the life of her first daughter. She can't bring herself the thought of losing one of her children at such a young age.

 ** _Laurens/ Lafayette:_**

 _Stay Alive_

 _Stay Alive_

 ** _Eliza:_**

 _Where is my daughter!?_

 ** _Doctor:_**

 _Mrs. Hamilton comes in._

 _They such brought her in almost half an hour ago._

 _Angie has lost a lot of blood_

 ** _Eliza:_**

 _Is she alive?!_

 ** _Doctor:_**

 _Yes, but you have to understand_

 _The bullet went straight between her chest_

 _Lodged her right hand_

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _Can I see her, please?!_

 ** _Doctor:_**

 _I'm doing everything I can_

 _But the wound is already affected_

 _When she arrives_

Angie interrupted the conservation between her mother and the doctor. As she weakly walked toward to her mother before dropping on the floor as her mother gratefully caught her. Eliza and the doctor gently placed the young teen girl on the couch after placing a couple of sheets on the piece of furniture. Tears were streaming down both the mother and daughter as they fear the worst to come. Angie should've died once the bullet hit through between her chest but somehow she was still alive at this moment. Eliza began blaming herself because of this situation that she, herself. Eliza Schuyler Hamilton has given her daughter permission to duel against Mary Jefferson who disgracefully mocked her father reputation because of the affair.

Angelica is pretty stubborn like her father in which she told Alexander that she would be dueling Mary but her father forbid her so. The eldest daughter knew that her mother wouldn't mind a bit at least. It was surprising that Alexander has forbidden all the children to participate in a dueling match. Probably because that the Caribbean Immigrant nearly lost his good friend John Lauren in a dueling match at South Carolina many years ago. Luckily, John somehow manages to survive the painful gunshot wound. Which is probably both Philip and Angelica assume which is the reason why their father forbids it. Wanting to respect his father wishes, Philip bravely calls off the duel he almost had with George Eacker many months ago.

Though now Angie was thinking that she should've done the same thing as she was slowly losing blood by each minute that pass by. Eliza blames herself for allowing her daughter to duel even though Alexander forbids her to do so.

 ** _Eliza:_**

 _Angie_

 _ **Angelica:**_

 _Ma,_

 _I did everything as you said, Ma_

 _I held my head up high_

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _I know, I know, shhh shhh_

 _I know, I know, shhh shhh_

 _I know you did everything_

 _Just Right_

 _ **Angelica:**_

 _Even if we before got to ten_

 _I was aiming for the sky_

 _I was aiming for the sky_

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _I know_

 _Save your strength_

 _And stay alive_

Alexander rushes into the living room whereas he heard the news of his daughter being during the dueling match between her and Mary. The Caribbean heart began aching as he was racing through fields to fields in order to be there by his daughter side. His beloved eldest daughter that brought the light to his darkness. All the children did their best to console their father wounded heart almost 4 years ago where their mother broke their father heart. It cost Philip and Angelica giving their mother a cold-hearted silent treatment which nearly ripped the aching mother heart. Though who could blame them for putting all the pain of what the family went through ever since Eliza reveal the _**Reynolds Pamphlet**_.

Though that part doesn't matter now as Alexander's heart was slowly tearing apart when he witnesses his eldest daughter slowly dying. Tears were furiously streaming down his face.

 ** _Alexander:_**

 _No!_

 ** _Eliza:_**

 _Alexander_

 ** _Alexander:_**

 _Is she breathing?!_

 _Is she going to survive this?!_

 _Who did this?!_

 _Elizabeth!, Did you know?!_

Alexander glared at his ex-wife who was backing away from him while trembling in fear. The Caribbean man never called Eliza by her full name since there no reason to in their marriage. Though that marriage is now torn up once Alexander filed for divorce since he fallen in love with someone else _(_ _ ***cough cough***_ _Laurens_ _ ***cough cough***_ _)_. Eliza still kept the Hamilton family name since it was the last thing she has from Alexander before agreeing to the divorce as well. Alexander didn't mind since he knew Eliza too well and let her keep his family name. Though now he wishes that he never agree to let Eliza keep his family name.

Alexander was beyond furious with Eliza for letting their daughter duel even though they clearly both know that he forbid it. Angelica didn't want her father to stay angry and so she gently grabbed Alexander hand which lead her father to focus his attention on the young girl.

 ** _Angelica:_**

 _Pa, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me_

 _ **Alexander:**_

 _My Angel_

 _ **Angelica:**_

 _We played the violin_

 _ **Alexander:**_

 _I taught you the violin_

Memories flooded through Eliza mind as she remembers Alexander teaching their daughter french and the violin. She witnesses her young daughter that once was a flower bud that slowly blooms into an elegant rose. Many young men were enchanted by Angelica beauty but the young girl wasn't ready for marriage yet in which her father completely understand. Though the lovely rose was slowly withering right before her eyes. Alexander smile was so pure and loving as he happily teaches Angelica playing the violin even when they goofed around most of the time. Still, Angelica became a wonderful violinist in New York and Virginia.

 ** _Angelica:_**

 _You would put your hands on mine_

 ** _Alexander:_**

 _You changed the melody every time_

 _ **Angelica:**_

 _I would always change the line_

 _ **Alexander:**_

 _Shh. I know, I know_

 ** _Angelica:_**

 _I would always change the line_

Alexander slowly shushing his daughter harsh breathing who was almost on an urge of an anxiety attack. Angelica began breathing slowly along with her father while holding his hand tightly. " _Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre"_ Alexander began singing the numbers French just like he did with Philip many years ago.

" _Cinq, Six, Sept, Huit, Neuf_ " Angelica quietly responded to her father

"Good" Alexander slowly kept repeating the numbers in French in order to keep his stress daughter relaxed. What he didn't know that his beloved daughter is slowly dying inside his arms " _Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre",_ Alexander whispers while as Angie repeated " _Un, Deux, Trois…"_

" _Cinq, Six, Sept, Huit, Neuf…..Sept..H..uit…Neuf"_ Hamilton stutters before realizing that his daughter has now just died inside arms. Angie died with a smile on her face knowing that her father is the last person she ever saw alive for one last time. Tears were streaming down the Caribbean Immigrant face nonstop. Memories flash through Hamilton mind as he remembers Angie taking her first step, her first word, and the little violin recital she did for him on his birthday not too long ago. Alexander broke down while he sobbed onto his deceased body.

" _Someday…I'll see you on the other side. My Angel"_

* * *

 _ **DONE! WHEW FINALLY! In some of my fanfics that I have written not all the songs I put in my stories do not belong to me. They belong to the one and only Lin Manuel Miranda.!**_

 **BYE BYE**


	8. We Know (Founding Wives Version)

**We Know**

 **(Founding Wives Version)**

Last night three ladies have found something against their mortal enemy of Eliza Hamilton. Being tired of having to be a second person that Martha Washington never pays any attention to. That anger the other three ladies with pure rage and jealousy. Deciding that enough was enough for the wife of the Secretary-Treasurer, to bring some dirt on Eliza herself. Going through some files last night for the orphanage since it was part of the procedure in case if the parent is willing to adopt a child from the orphanage itself. Soon Theodosia Burr suddenly found something within the file of Susan Reynolds, who is the daughter of James Reynolds and Maria Lewis Reynolds. Apparently, a certain woman decided to donate almost three thousand dollars to Maria Reynolds before she and her daughter decide to move away from New York. Now, this was entire suspicious since normally all the women in the orphanage were told to only donate about a hundred dollar to each family. Even then how did Eliza manage to obtain three thousand without anyone knowing? Theodosia Burr, Martha Jefferson, and Dolley Madison smirk mischievously as they assume that Eliza was embezzling money from the orphanage safe. Finally, they assume that all three ladies have gotten dirt on Eliza Hamilton.

Pretending to be sweet and acting all ladylike as they enter into Eliza office who was busy with some paper works that Alexander help her out. Apparently, her husband miracle didn't even ask about the large donation given to Susan Reynolds and Maria Reynolds. The Caribbean Immigrant assume that his wife was feeling very generous to give a large donation to the young mother and daughter. Since Susan does intend to get ill easily in which cost a large amount of money to buy some medicine and book a doctor appointment. Brushing those thoughts off as Eliza regretted deeply in her heart that she herself has an affair behind Alexander back. Soon her work was interrupted when seeing the first two women she greatly despite and Theodosia, who was in a great disagreement with.

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _Lady Jefferson_

 _Mrs. Madison_

 _Mistress Burr_

 _What do you want?_

 _ **Martha J:**_

 _We have the checks stub. From separate accounts..._

 ** _Dolley_**

 _Almost three thousand dollars paid in a different amount_

 _ **Theodosia:**_

 _To a Mrs. Maria Reynold way back in seventeen ninety-one_

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _Is what you have? Are you done?_

The young woman is becoming great annoyed just by the appearance of her enemies. Now Eliza feels how her husband suffer whenever listening to his stories of the argument between him and Jefferson. Though both men are becoming a bit more like companions with each other since their wives are becoming enemies as well and they didn't want strong hatred passing down to their children. So both males decide not to shout at each other work nor argue over the littlest things. This amazing workout for both Hamilton and Jefferson, not too mention it gave Washington fewer headaches. But back to reality as Eliza was becoming annoyed by her enemies just waiting for them to leave so she can get back to work.

Though Theodosia and the other ladies have other plans. Placing the checks they have found in Susan Reynolds folder on Eliza desk. The young woman eyes widen in shock and her heart assuming that Theodosia, Martha J, and Dolley have figure out about her affair with James Reynolds. Eliza greatly believes that her career is entirely over and wouldn't hear the end of it from those three she-devils. Now its time to face the consequences of her action and decided it was time to listen to her enemies for once in her entire life.

 _ **Dolley**_

 _You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position_

 _ **Martha J:**_

 _Though '_ ** _virtue_** _' is not a word I'd apply to this situation_

 _ **Dolley:**_

 _To seek financial gain, to stray from your sacred mission_

 _ **Martha J:**_

 _And the evidence suggests you're engaged in speculation_

 _ **Theodosia:**_

 _An immigrant wife embezzling our orphanage funds_

 _ **Martha J/ Dolley:**_

 _I can almost see the headline, your career is done_

 _ **Theodosia:**_

 _I hope you save some money for your daughters and sons_

 _ **Theodosia/Martha J/ Dolley:**_

 _Ya best gonna run back where ya come from!_

Eliza couldn't believe her ears that these ladies assume her of actually committing a crime by embezzling money from the orphanage. This is was actually hilariously just hearing this accusation which sounded ridiculous to the young Treasurer wife. Quickly dismisses the accusation as Eliza smirk devilishly knowing all the paychecks that she pays to Maria Reynold would be nothing more than a large donation. Though that would be impossible for them to believe even Eliza wouldn't believe herself with her own eyes. Thinking carefully as the young lady thought if she should let Theodosia and the other ladies know read Maria Reynolds letter. Even though it would reveal her affair with James Reynolds but that a risk she would take.

They taunt her or even blackmail her by telling Alexander about her cheating on her husband back during the first month of summer. Rather be treated like a servant instead of losing her beloved Alexander by knowing this tragically affair. Eliza decided to take the risk of revealing the affair.

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _Ha! You don't even know what you're asking me to confess_

 _ **Theodosia/Martha J/ Dolley:**_

Confess

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _You have nothing. I don't have to tell you anything at all_

 _Unless...?_

 _ **Theodosia/Martha J/ Dolley:**_

 _Unless_

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _If I can prove that I never broke the law_

 _Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?_

 _ **Theodosia:**_

 _No one else was in the room where it happened_

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _Is that a yes?_

 _ **Theodosia/Martha J/ Dolley:**_

 _Um, yes_

Eliza places the letter that was handwritten by Maria Reynolds into Theodosia Burr hands who gently took the paper before unfolding it. The young female treasurer felt a tight knot in her stomach knowing one these ladies will finish the letter, they'll most likely be in shock or disgust. Eliza also felt embarrassed since she kept telling herself that this secret affair couldn't be quiet for any longer. Still, she needs to face her action that has consequences for everything she has done. Even it may cause her reputation to be tainted with a large shadow consoling over Eliza but that no excuse for keeping a secret of this notorious affair behind her children back, her sisters back, and most of all Alexander back. Heaven forbids for Alexander to ever finding out about the affair anytime soon.

Theodosia notice Eliza face suddenly gone all pale as if she were to seen a ghost or something. The Senator wife assumes that something in this letter should reveal a drastic secret being revealed to her and the other two women behind her. Putting her glasses on in order to see the writing properly before began reading

 _ **Theodosia/ Maria:**_

" _Dear madam, I hope this letter finds in good health_

 _And in prosperous enough position to put wealth_

 _On the people like me down on their luck_

 _You see, that was my husband who you decided to..."_

 _ **Martha J:**_

 _Whaaaaaattt!_

The three ladies that came by to Eliza in order to accuse her of embezzlement but it backfire hardcore. Instead of the female treasurer admitted that she has an affair with a married man in brought too much in shock to Theodosia and the other ladies. They just couldn't believe that Eliza was capable of having an affair with married despite the man she's married herself with a wonderful husband and loving father that look after their children. Martha Jefferson was most likely in shock most of all since she did see Eliza as a role model since she was loyal to Alexander but that flew out of the window. How could Eliza do such a sinister act behind her husband back especially when they have children of their own? What will the children of think? What will Philip or Angie think of their own mother having an affair behind their father back?

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _James courted me_

 _Escorted me to bed and when he had me in a corner_

 _That's when Maria's extorted me_

 _For a sordid fee_

 _I paid her quarterly_

 _I may have mortally wounded my prospects_

 _But my papers are orderly!_

 _As you can see I kept a record of every check in my checkered_

 _History._

 _Check it again against your list n' see consistency_

Eliza show proof of her paper works to Theodosia, Martha J, and Dolley some of the paperwork of the orphanage of the funds knowing it still in place. Alexander would often help her out every once in an occasion which luckily that the orphanage money is still the same. The Caribbean immigrant never suspected anything out of the ordinary of his beloved wife. Alexander didn't even suspect about why Elizabeth paid this Maria Reynolds almost three thousand dollars, knowing it would cause others to accuse of embezzlement. Though Alexander knew that Eliza saves up her own money just in case for emergency reasons to help poor innocent souls that desperately needed the money. Assuming that Eliza was being a guardian angel to the mother and daughter before they move away from New York City.

That was the clueless Caribbean immigrant believe but instead, it was Eliza hush money to Maria Reynold in order to keep the affair a secret. Now words are being spilled out into the open in the office of Eliza Hamilton revealing her sins of committing adultery. But the last thing she'll ever do is spending that didn't belong to her. Just the thought of using the orphanage money for her personal gain makes the female treasure sick to her own stomach. So instead she uses use her own money at the end.

 _ **Eliza: **_

_I never spent a cent that wasn't mine_

 _You sent the dogs after my scent, that's fine_

 _Yes!_

 _I have reasons for shame_

 _But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name_

 _As you can see I have done nothing to provoke legal action_

 _Are my answers to your satisfaction?_

Martha J, Dolley, and Theodosia all looked at Eliza in shock and shaken by her result of action This wasn't the same women that they all knew by heart and sight as well. Dolley actually felt afraid by Eliza that she quickly hid behind Martha J and Theodosia whom they quickly console her. Dolley doesn't get scared easily but Eliza wasn't the same person that she knows of anymore. Wanting to this secret to themselves Dolley tugged the two women dress sleeves.

 _ **Martha J:**_

 _My god_

 _ **Dolley:**_

 _Ladies, let's go_

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _Well?_

 _ **Dolley/Martha J:**_

 _The people won't know what we know_

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _Theo!_

 _How would I know you use this against me_

 _The next time we go face to face?_

 _ **Theodosia:**_

 _Eliza rumors only grow_

 _And we both know_

 _What we know_

Theodosia took the letter with her before placing it on top of a candle slowly letting it burn to death. Eliza didn't say anything but gave Theo a silent thank you for burning the letter that constantly reminds her of the affair. Though the secret couldn't be erased like the paper has been burned out from the earth but a secret obtains to be open and spread out. Eliza was sitting down in her chair barely noticing she was shaking before began grabbing a quill and four pieces of paper. Soon Eliza Hamilton began writing nonstop for the entire night. Last thing everybody would know that four-page pamphlet would be published as it title _**The Reynolds Pamphlet**_.


	9. First Burn Hamilton POV ft Lafayette

**First Burn**

 **Hamilton POV ft. Lafayette**

 **Modern AU**

In the modern day of New York City whereas all the media were gathering a special scoop. This particular juicy gossip story is about how Eliza Hamilton has cheated on her husband with another married name James Reynolds. This was the top stories of all over the United States and New York as well. The Hamilton's were one of the well-known family and earn quite the reputation. With Alexander Hamilton was a lawyer before but decided to because of a teacher at local orphanages. He would often teach them French and Literature as well. Though Eliza gains her popularity not just by her looks alone. No, instead Eliza Hamilton earn her reputation by volunteering for many charity and helping other countries during any crisis. Though in the year of 2011, Eliza had a secret affair with James in which Alexander was unaware of since he and the children went to visit George Washington in Virginia. Whereas the affair has taken place but since then Eliza and James have never met up once again except for a few occasion. It was a disaster for both of them since James Reynolds has slowly fallen in love with Eliza. Though the Lady Hamilton regretted the affair to ever happen in the first happen. It went from disaster to horrendous where James and Eliza would meet up at random hotel to Eliza own bedroom where the same she shares with her darling Alexander.

There wasn't a day where she regrets her mistakes of hooking with Reynolds. Now, all the people in the United States now know her dirty little secret. In the cruelest and embarrassing way for her husband to find out on the Newspaper, Magazine, TV, and the variety of technology. Burr, Madison, and even freaking Jefferson tried to make any source of the affair but the jackass Charlie Lee gave Alexander Hamilton the magazine the involve the full information of the affair. Eliza Hamilton has even titled it herself in which resulted to be _**The Reynolds Pamphlet**_. Hamilton nearly broke down to his knee on the point of having an anxiety attack. The eldest children Philip and Angelica were complete shocks when they saw the story of their mothers' affair in the local magazine. When confronting Eliza about it... the mother didn't deny it not even one bit.

Alexander Hamilton felt ashamed, embarrassed, but mostly angry. Just how could Eliza do this to him? How could she do this to the children? Though Alexander wasn't the only that suffering from a broken heart. No sincere, another man that is painfully distraught and broken by this notorious affair is none other than Lafayette. When the French male heard of what Eliza did to break his brother's heart. He was furious, ashamed and embarrassed as well. Lafayette never felt so heartbroken in his entire but not for himself but instead his brother. The two brothers felt letters that Eliza has written to them in their high school and college years together. Alexander Hamilton was starstruck and basically helpless whenever he read Eliza letters during the years of their relationships as a couple then to their married life. While Lafayette has always been in love with Eliza but could ever take her away from his brother. Instead, he was satisfied with the letters that Eliza send to him. That what's the French male looks forward to and only to live for.

Now Philip, Angelica, and Georges _**(Lafayette son)**_ are all worried for both Alexander and Lafayette. The Caribbean male continues to shed his tears onto the French immigrant. Lafayette felt so furious with Eliza since she made a promise to him and him only to take care his brother. Instead, she tears his heart into an uncorrectable amount of pieces. Soon Alexander could no longer shed any tears but still felt the anger and heartbroken within him. The Caribbean immigrant very close to the fireplace while Lafayette usher the children to hang out for awhile. The three children appreciate the offer since the intention will rise once Eliza returns home. Lafayette left Alexander in his office room while he stays in the living room that also has a fireplace. Tears stream down his face before reading the letters that Eliza wrote to him. The French male looked at the fireplace before looking back at the letters. Clutching the letters in his hands before checking up on Alexander who was still sitting close to the fireplace while reading the letters Eliza read to him.

Well speak of the devil, Eliza return home with a guilty gaze on her face and eyes. Lafayette intensively glares at the young women before turning his gaze away. The young wife nervously walked into Alexander's' office with a tight knot in her stomach. You would assume the children hanging out but they're not. Instead, Philip, Angelica, and Georges were hiding underneath the stairs waiting to hear any argument or when the time is appropriate to aid for their father. The silent in the house was unsettling for everyone including Alexanders'. For the invisible tears continue streaming down his face before gazing at Eliza with pure anger and betrayal in which cause the young wife to shrink and bow her head in shame. Hamilton heart clench for a moment before rereading one of Eliza letters.

 **Hamilton:**

 _I saved every letter you wrote me_

 _From the moment I saw you_

 _I knew I was yours_

 _You said I was yours_

 _I thought I was yours_

 _Do you know what Lafayette said_

 _When I told him_

 _What you'd done?_

 _He said_

 **Hamilton/Lafayette:**

" _You have married an Icarus_

 _She has flown too close to the sun"_

Eliza's heart began shatter just seeing Alexander distraught face of her revealed affair. She never meant for this to happen in the first place. She turns around in order to have Lafayette comfort her inside his warm and muscular arms. Walking closer to Lafayette but the French male pushes her away before taking a step back. Tears of betrayal and frustration stream down his own face while shaking a bit while holding himself.

 **Lafayette:**

 _Don't!_

 _Take another step in my direction_

 _I can't be trusted around you_

 _Don't!_

 _Think you can talk your way_

 _Into my arms, into my arms_

Eliza was taken back by Lafayette attitude since the French immigrant isn't an angry person. Unless you dare to hurt any of his friends or his brother then it's a different story. Lafayette knew he can't trust himself to be around Eliza since for he loves her too much but also despites her as well. Just why? Why would cheat behind Alexanders' in the back? Knowingly that she's' herself is fairly in love with him? Lafayette couldn't understand at all but neither does Alexander. The French immigrant aid toward to his Caribbean brother as he comforting his aid. Alex was just tearing apart right then and there in front of Eliza. Looking into the fireplace once again before throwing the letters in the burning flames. Lafayette just did the same without giving a second thought.

 **Hamilton:**

 _I'm burning the letters you wrote me_

 _You can stand over there if you want_

 _I don't know who you are_

 _I have so much to learn_

 _I'm re-reading your letters_

 _And watching them burn_

 _ **(Burn)**_

 **Lafayette:**

 _I'm watching them burn_

 _ **(Burn)**_

Alexander shakily grabbed the newspaper that displays every single detail of Eliza affair with James Reynolds. Starts how in the beginning when she first met Reynolds and how the affair escalates from motel rooms to into their own house inside their own bed. The Caribbean couldn't bear the bitter betrayal since he always believes that his darling wife has always loved him. Turns out it was nothing more than a sweet ass lied. Lafayette couldn't to his brother being torn apart but Alexanders' silently comforted his brother by holding his hand for a moment. The two immigrant even read all of Reynolds love letters written to Eliza and the love letters that she wrote to him. Crumbling the paper with both hands while the anger grew inside Alexander's heart.

 **Hamilton:**

 _You published the letters he wrote to you_

 _You told the whole world_

 _How you brought Reynolds into our bed_

 _In clearing his name, by ruining our lives_

 **Lafayette:**

 _Heaven forbid someone whisper_

" _She's part of some scheme"_

 _Your enemy whispers_

 **Hamilton/Lafayette:**

 _So you have to scream!_

 _I know about whispers_

Both Lafayette and Alexander knows of the " _whispers_ " quite well since words travel fast in both Eliza and Alexander workplaces. Many of the Caribbean immigrant coworkers often tease or snicker behind Alex's' back since they assume Eliza cheated on him with many men's. That wasn't true perseid but Eliza was quite the flirt and the charmer toward many men. Alexanders' didn't mind at first but then suddenly he becomes annoyed but doesn't want to be paranoid so it just happens. Now, he wishes that Alexander has something sooner so none of this would've happened in the first place. Eliza enemies in which well known as Martha Jefferson, Dolley Madison, and Theodosia Burr came with these " _whispers_ " in order to throw the young wife off. Instead, it leads Eliza to reveal her affair not only to them but also to the whole world. Soon Alexander gave his wife a bitter smile on his face.

 **Hamilton:**

 _I see how you look at my brother_

Eliza's heart skips a beat or two before panicking on the inside for a bit. As for Lafayette turn away in shame. During the years Eliza and Lafayette did have a unique relationship with each other since they do write letters to each other. And flirt around a bit but it was only for fun since Lafayette would never do something so cruel and betrayal toward his own brother. Despite his romantic feelings for Eliza but Lafayette wanted to stay truthfully for his brother and only for his brother. Alexanders' knew that his adopted French immigrant brother would never anything with Eliza. Since they're really close to each other and knowing Lafayette would never do something so traitorous toward him or the rest of their gang. The Caribbean male also believe that his wife isn't capable of doing that as well but boy...was he ever wrong? Eliza takes a step toward to Alexander's but instead her husband step away from her.

 **Hamilton:**

 _Don't!_

 _I'm not naive_

 _I have seen men around you_

 _Don't!_

 _Think I don't see_

 _How they fall for your charms_

 **Hamilton/Lafayette: **

_All your charms!_

 **Hamilton:**

 _I'm erasing myself from my narrative_

 _Let future historians wonder how Hamilton reacted_

 _When you broke his heart_

 _You have thrown it all away_

 _Stand back, watch it burn_

 _Just watch it all_

 _ **BURN!**_

Alexander looked a large number of love letters from Eliza that were scattered on his desk. Grabbing each and every one of them before disposing them into the fire. Eliza stares at her husband in shock as he burns each letter just one by one. Alexander took to the next level by grabbing their wedding photos and dispose them into the fire as well. Eliza held Alexander for a moment but her Caribbean harshly push her away from him. It causes for Lafayette to stand between the husband and wife before anything can go any further. All three children were quietly watching as tears streaming down Philip's face while Angelica cried onto Georges' chest. They never saw Alexander nor Lafayette ao angry before until now. It only takes Eliza to cheat on Alexander...the same man she made a vow to on their wedding that she'll always love him. Now Alexander nor the children are ever seen to believe that single anymore.

Philip, Angelica, and Georges ran into the office between two of the eldest Hamilton cried children onto their fathers' chest. Georges couldn't stare at Eliza in the eye despite the fact she is his biological mother. The reason this comes to an event is that Lafayette wife Adrienne wasn't able to pregnant and so they turn to Eliza to be their surrogate in which both Alexander and Eliza were happy to. Georges felt tears trailing down his face since he couldn't bear this betrayal as well. He looked up to both Eliza and Alexander as his second parents but now..he doesn't feel that Eliza should be trusted anymore. Georges look away feeling embarrassed for both his father and uncle at the same time. Philip and Angelica felt so angry and depressed for their father who is the most heartbroken the completely embarrassed the most. They don't even want to look in their mother's' eye anymore without seeing that guilty of betrayal within them.

 **Lafayette:**

 _And when the time comes_

 _Explain to the children_

 **Hamilton:**

 _The pain and embarrassment_

 _You put their father through_

 _When will you learn_

 **Hamilton/Lafayette: **

_That they are your legacy!_

 _We are your legacy!_

 _If you thought you were mine_

 _Mine!_

 _Mine!_

 _ **DON'T!**_

* * *

 **Sorry if this is very bad since I did my very best**

 **Bye Bye**


	10. Quiet Uptown: Jamilton

**It's Quiet Uptown: Jamilton**

 **Modern AU!**

Alexander held his beloved eldest daughter Angelica, whom he named after his sister-law once he married Eliza Schuyler years ago. Though Eliza is no longer on this Earth as she gravely passes away from cancer. Hamilton was devastated after the loss of his beloved wife in which it was around the same time Jefferson has lost his beloved Madison from a car accident. Both men were lost and wondering if life had any meaning to them. It probably sounds crazy since Jefferson and Hamilton desperately despite each other ever since they first met. Though now after seeing the similarities within them instead of the differences, the two young male adults has suddenly grown a nonbreaking friendship.

Soon that friendship has suddenly taken another level for both Hamilton and Jefferson as they slowly fallen in love with each other. Three years after dating happily together, the two adults have finally gotten married in Virginia. Their marriage lives have started out very smoothly where the children from both Hamilton and Jefferson previously marriage have grown very close together as if they were related throughout their entire lives. Alexander couldn't be happier than being with his beloved Thomas until one day. That one is where the Virginian has revealed that he had an affair behind the Caribbean immigrant back. That affair nearly tore the marriage and the family apart but Alexander still loves Thomas with all his heart and soul but couldn't seem to forgive Thomas so easily because of this cruel betrayal.

Alexander became very distant with Thomas hardly speaking a few words with him from here and there. Philp and Angelica wanted to hate and despite Thomas but they couldn't since they love him too much that he finally became an actual father to them. Though they could not forget what Thomas has done to betray their father trusts and love. So the marriage has suddenly grown very intense where you could actually feel within them. Lafayette, Laurens, Hercules nearly wanted to murder the Southern Virginian but decided to be against it since they know that Alexander would never forgive them if they did that. So they're letting Jefferson solve this solution on his own.

Though the solution has suddenly grown more intense as Angelica, the eldest daughter of Alexander and Eliza, the proud stepdaughter of Thomas Jefferson. Who was submitted to the hospital after being shot during a school shooting. The teenage girl was slowly dying due to the loss of the blood, Angelica knew she was going to die, Jefferson knows she was going to die, but Alexander refused to believe it. He convinced himself that she's going to survive but despite the wound struck through between her chest. She could barely speak at the moment but Angie kept on talking for her Papa.

" _Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre, Cinq"_ Alexander whispers

" _Six, Sept, Huit, Neuf"_ Angie replied

This was how she and Philip were taught how to play the piano and French by their mother at first but then Alexander has taken over the position once Eliza passes on. The memories were still fresh in the Caribbean man mind while teaching his first-born children.

"Good" Alexander commented before continue " _Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre Cinq..."_

" _Six... S...Sept...H...Huit"_ Angie stutter

" _Six, Sept, Huit, Neuf...Sept..Huit,,Neuf"_

Soon Angelica Hamilton Jefferson has finally passed away in Alexander's arms. The Caribbean Immigrant stutter lightly before screaming in agonizing pain. The sound of a father losing his own child isn't something uncommon to hear in a hospital but still tearing to hear. Alexander continually sobbing onto his deceased daughter body as Thomas tried to comfort him but only receive a slap on the face.

"Don't touch me!' Alexander shouted before returning his attention back to his deceased daughter whom he still carried in his arms. Thomas didn't flinch since he deserves it for cheating on Alexander and causing so much pain to the family. Now he blames himself for their daughter died.

 ** _3 months later_**

After the death of their daughter, Alexander became even more distant with Jefferson and the children as well. He wouldn't eat nor talk to anyone except for the previous Hamilsquad. All Hamilton could do is weep for the loss of his eldest daughter since he blames himself for not being able to protect her. Laurens was the only one that could comfort him during those moments. Lafayette and Hercules would comfort Thomas as well since all three men knew that they're both suffering from Angie death. Though no words Thomas would speak ever reach to his beloved Alexander.

 _ **Laurens: **_

_There are moments that the words don't reach_

 _There is suffering too terrible to name_

 _You hold your child as tight as you can_

 _And push away the unimaginable_

 _The moments when you're in so deep_

 _It feels easier to just swim down_

 _ **Laurens/Lafayette/ Hercules :**_

 _And so they move uptown_

 _And learn to live with the unimaginable_

Thomas looked around the garden that he created for the girls since they loved flowers very dearly. Angie loved the pink roses the most since they reminded her of the time when her father and Jefferson decided to get married. Thomas cried once seeing the pink roses as they bring flashes of Angie beautiful smile and angelic laughter.

 _ **Thomas: **_

_I spend hours in the garden_

 _I walk alone to the store_

 _And it's quiet uptown_

 _I never liked the quiet before_

 _I take the children to church on Sunday_

 _A sign of the cross at the door_

 _And I pray_

 _That never used to happen before_

 _ **Laurens/ Lafayette/ Hercules:**_

 _If you see him_ _in the street, walking by_

 _Himself,_

 _Talking to himself,_

 _Have Pity_

 _ **Thomas: **_

Angie, you would like it uptown

It's Quiet uptown

 _ **Hercules: **_

_He is working through the unimaginable_

 _His hair has gone grey._

 _He passes every day_

 _They say he walks the length of the city_

 _ **Thomas:**_

 _You knock me out, I fall apart_

 _ **Lafayette: **_

_Can you imagine?_

The thought of his little Angie enjoying the quietness of uptown will brighten her spirits. She would've written more novels, poems, and so much more. Tears began rolling down Jefferson's face again as he continues to grieve our Angie death once more. Alexander couldn't forgive him for the incident of the affair nor the death of their beloved daughter. Though taking the risk Thomas walked into Alexander room before placing his hand on the Caribbean shoulder. He didn't flinch nor say anything when feeling his husband hand. There was nothing he could say but sob in silent as he continues to grieve over his daughter death.

"Alexander, let's go to the uptown..park. Please?" Thomas plead

Hamilton didn't say anything but got off the bed and head to the restroom in order to take a shower. Thomas was relieved that his husband didn't refuse the offer but was still heartbroken that he can't speak to him. He couldn't blame him since the affair did cause Jefferson to not be trusted anymore by his beloved Alexander. Still, their relationship is still going somewhere since Alexander didn't refuse to go to the park uptown like he normally does.

The married couple walked around the park late at night where the moon was the only witness. It witnesses the couple strolling around the park admiring the scenery from here and there. Thomas attempted to put his arm around Alexander's shoulders but the Caribbean immigrant moves away as he continues to gaze at the park.

 _ **Thomas:**_

 _Look at where we are_

 _Look at where we started_

 _I know I don't deserve you, Alexander_

 _But hear me out. That would be enough_

 _If I could spare her life_

 _If I could trade her life for mine_

 _She'd be standing here right now_

 _And you would smile, and that would be enough_

 _I don't pretend to know_

 _The challenges we're facing_

 _I know there's no replacing what we've lost_

 _And you need time_

 _But I'm not afraid_

 _I know who I married_

 _Just let me stay here by your side_

 _That would be enough_

 _ **Hercules/Lafayette:**_

If you see him in the street,

Walking by his side,

Talking by his side

Have Pity

 _ **Thomas:**_

 _Alexander, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown_

 _ **Laurens/Lafayette/Hercules:**_

 _He is trying to do the unimaginable_

 _See them walking in the park, long after dark_

 _Taking in the sights of the city_

 _ **Thomas: **_

_Look around, look around, Alexander_

 _ **Lafayette/Hercules:**_

 _They are trying to do the unimaginable_

Alexander and Thomas finally return home from their little stroll at the park where Laurens and the others look after the kids. The married couple didn't immediately come inside the house but instead stay in the garden where they gaze at Angie favorite pink roses. They didn't say anything in the silence that surrounded them since they didn't know what to said to each other. Laurens gazes worriedly at the married couple wondering if they'll ever speak to each other again. Even the children were worried about their parents since they fear to hear them getting a divorce. Just the thought of it frighten them

 _ **Laurens:**_

 _There are moments that the words don't reach_

 _There is grace too powerful to name_

 _We push away what we can never understand_

 _We push away the unimaginable_

 _They are standing in the garden_

 _Thomas by Alexander side_

 _He takes his hand_

 _ **Alexander:**_

 _It's quiet uptown_

Thomas flinches seeing his husband hand gently holding his own. For the first time in a long time has Alexander giving Jefferson any physical touch. The Southern Virginian gaze into the Caribbean Immigrant light brown eyes. The once heartbroken eyes were suddenly restored as Alexander given his husband a sad smile in which nearly made Jefferson broke right here at this moment. Dropping down on his knees as he finally shed all the tears he dwells for the past three months. Alexander drops to his knees as well before holding his husband in his arms.

"How...How could you forgive me?...for all the things I've done" Thomas asks

"I know you regret the things you have done in the past but Angie death isn't one of them. You didn't have anything to do with Angie dying and I know that our daughter wouldn't want us to be an estranged couple anymore" Alexander replied

"Alexander...you mean"

"I love you, Thomas. I still do and I'll always love you"

Thomas pulls his husband into a loving passionate kiss that he longed for. Alexander happily kisses back as he wraps his arms around Thomas's neck. The kiss was filled with love and forgiveness, not lust or greed. Philip and the other children cheer once they saw their fathers happily loving each other again which cause the young married couple to giggle lightly.

 _ **Laurens/Lafayette/ Hercules**_

 _Forgiveness, Can you imagine?_

 _Forgiveness, Can you imagine?_

 _If you see them in the street,_

 _Walking side by side_

 _Talking side by side_

 _Have Pity_

 _They are going through the unimaginable_

From a distance, the spirit of Angie watch at her father's happily loving each other once again back in the old days. She couldn't contain the excitements as her family was finally restored once again that was filled with happiness and love. The spirit of Angie Hamilton Jefferson returns back to the other side where her mother, Eliza Schuyler Hamilton was waiting for her on the other side.

 **Hey, I've return from the dead and written a little angst story**


	11. The World Was Wide Enough Eliza vs Theo

**The World Was Wide Enough (Eliza vs. Theodosia)**

The following morning arrive as the sun slowly began rising in the skies where both ladies wearing a black cloak in order to keep their identity a secret. Crossing on a small boat on the Hudson River as they arrive Weehawken, New Jersey. The two women that strip their cloak off in order to reveal that the two women who are dueling against each other are Eliza Hamilton and Theodosia Burr, these ladies were once best of friends but now they became the worst enemies anyone could've imagined. Aaron and Alexander attempted to stop the two ladies from doing something that they'll both regret. Though that was almost a month ago where Aaron Burr died from an illness, living Theodosia Jr having a fatherless life for the rest of her future. Alexander tried talking Eliza out of this duel but the young women gave her ex-husband, the man she still loves one last kiss despite the fact that Alex won't kiss back.

Both women know that one of them may die while the other will survive the duel and return to their family. This was something that was unexpected in society since it was rare for women to be dueling against each other. Since dueling was something commonly knowns as a male-dominated role but with women becoming more independent for their choices, this isn't something old but still rare for two women that knew how to use pistols as if they were using it for their entire life. Theodosia shot Eliza a cruel glare that express her entire hatred for the other women. The time has come where both women friendship that became hatred that shall be tested.

 _ **One, Two, Three, Four**_

 _ **FIve, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine**_

 _ **Theodosia:**_

 _There are ten things you need to know_

 _ **Number one!**_

 _We rowed across the Hudson at dawn_

 _Aaron friend,_ _Anne M. Van Ness signed as my_

 _ **Number two!**_

 _Eliza arrives with her crew:_

 _The wife of Lafayette and a doctor that she knew_

 _ **Number three!**_

 _I watched Eliza examine the terrain_

 _I wish I could tell you what was happening in her brain_

 _This woman has poisoned our orphanage pursuits!_

 _ **Most disputes died and no one shoots!**_

Eliza and Theodosia took one glance at each other for a second before looking away from each other. They both shared the idea of opening the first private orphan in New York City but wasn't approve given the fact that Eliza has a tainted reputation for insulting for one Congress members in public. Let's just say that the ex-wife of Alexander Hamilton has said a few colorful words to one of the Congress Members. Which resulted that the private orphanage opening is automatically put on hold. Theodosia dream of helping to raise hundreds of children that are parentless. In order to create a wonderful future for the young kids when all people have doubted them, Theodosia wanted to be a mother once again for the newer generation but it'll never come true.

Eliza felt a string of regret for ever agreeing to duel against one of an old friend. This is the same women that instantly became her best friend when they first met. Somehow through the years of their lives, their friendship was put to the test where they began disagreeing with each other and having heated debate that turns into a rough argument. There are times where Alexander has tried to separate the two women from killing each other in public. Eliza didn't like how her friendship with Theodosia has suddenly fallen apart in their lives but that how life works in real life.

 _ **Number four!**_

 _Eliza threw the first position_

 _Looking to the world_

 _As if the world was ending_

 _This is an ex-wife of a man with marksman's ability_

 _The doctor turns around so she can have deniability_

 _ **Five!**_

 _Now I didn't know at the time_

 _But we were_

 _ **Theodosia/ Eliza**_

 _Near the same spot_

 _Your_ _ **(My)**_ _daughter died_

 _Is that why?_

 _ **Six!**_

 _ **Theodosia**_

 _Eliza examined her pistol witch such rigor?_

 _I watched her as she fidgety fiddle with the trigger_

 _ **Seven!**_

 _Confession time: Here's what I got:_

 _My fellow friends will tell you_

 _I'm a terrible shot_

 _ **Number eight!**_

 _ **Theodosia/Eliza:**_

 _Your last chance to negotiate_

 _Send in your seconds,_

 _See if they can set the record straight_

Eliza and Theodosia's seconds soon began discussing with each other for what seems to be forever. The young women slowly tied her black silk lock up into a ponytail. A small of locks framed her face as Eliza held the pistol tightly in his hand. Tears desperately wanted to fall off her tears but she harshly wiped them away before taking a glance at Theodosia. Though she knew that her ex-best friend was completely ignoring her. The seconds return to their first mate as letting them know that the dueling is still on. It didn't bother for both women since they knew that the duel will continue since the second would disagree about a certain reason why the two women are dueling.

 _ **Theodosia:**_

 _They won't teach you this in your classes_

 _But look it up, Eliza's hair was tied up_

 _Why? If not to take death like a man?_

 _It's her or me, the world will never be the same!_

 _I had only one thought before the slaughter_

 _This witch will not make an orphan of my daughter_

 _ **Number nine!**_

 _ **Theodosia:**_

 _Look her in the eye, aim no higher_

 _Summon all the courage you require_

 _Then count:_

 _One two three four_

 _Five six seven eight nine_

 _Number ten paces!_

 _ **Fire!**_

Soon the sound of the first gunfire was heard across the Hudson where many people looked up in the air. They all knew it was a duel but the people in town didn't know who was dueling and one poor soul who was bound to die. Eliza aimed her pistol in the air but stare Theodosia in the eyes with a pitiful look on her face. She didn't know that she was shaking at the moment when noticing when Theo took the first shot. Everything freeze at the moment realizing as Eliza long life began flashing right before her eyes. She hasn't realized all the things she has done so much for society and damage as well for her family. Where the affair cost her marriage but she and Alexander remain as a friend despite the young woman still in love with the Caribbean immigrant. She knew that John would be a wonderful husband and significant other to Alexander.

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _I use to imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_

 _Is this the end of me, on my feet several feet ahead of me?_

 _I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be?_

 _There is no beat, no melody_

 _Theodosia, my first friend, my enemy_

 _Maybe the last face I ever see_

 _If I drop my pistol right now, is this how you'll remember me?_

 _What if this bullet is my legacy?_

" _We don't need a legacy"_ is the quote where she once sang to Alexander when he returns home for a short amount of time. When Alexander first learn he was going to be a father to their first child where they're excited but also worried. Alexander wonders if he'll ever be a wonderful father, husband, and a care provider for the entire family. Soon the Caribbean became worth more than the Immigrant doubted himself. After resigning his position as treasury, Alexander Hamilton became an amazing teacher to the young orphans in Virginia. Eliza began wondering what did the word _Legacy_ actual meant not only to Alexander, her sisters, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, and most of all herself

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _Legacy. What is a legacy?_

 _It's planting seeds in a garden we'll never get to see_

 _Alexander wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for him_

 _America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for him_

 _You let us make a difference_

 _A place where even orphan immigrants_

 _Can leave their fingerprints and rise up_

 _I'm running out of time. I'm running, and my time's up_

 _Wise up. Eyes up_

 _I catch a glimpse of the other side_

 _Peggy leads a children choir on the other side_

 _My daughter is on the other side_

 _She's with my father on the other side_

 _Martha is watching from the other side_

 _Teach me how to say goodbye_

 _Rise up!_

 _Rise up!_

 _Rise up!_

 _Alexander!_

 _My love, take your time_

 _I'll see you on the other side_

 _Raise a glass to freedom..._

Eliza felt tears running down her face as she felt and saw the spirits of Peggy, Angie, her father, and Martha Washington as they held hands together. The young woman knew that her time while living on earth has come to an end. Even it meant dying by a gunshot that may hit anywhere through her body. The spirits of her relative and closest friend raise their hands into the air as Eliza aims her pistol at the skies. Soon the young woman dropped the pistol just letting death to come and take her to the other side. Eliza took one last glance at Theodosia with a soft sad smile on his face before letting the pistol drop from her hand. Eliza Schuyler Hamilton dropped the pistol to the ground as the bullet came close to her.

 **Theodosia/Eliza:**

 _He_ _ **(I)**_ _aims his_ _**(my)**_ _pistol at the sky_

 **Theodosia**

 _Wait!_

 _I strike Eliza right between her ribs_

 _I rush towards her, but I am ushered away_

 _They row her back across the Hudson_

 _I get a drink_

Theodosia was shaking without even knowing it herself as she chugs the large glass of alcohol. She shivers in disgust as the alcohol burn not only her throat but her heart as tears stream down her face. Theo couldn't believe that she actually her own enemy that was her old friend. Afraid that she may shot her to death in which she did. After a couple hours later Alexander and Lafayette rush toward the mansion of Angelica Schuyler. The Irish male glare at Theodosia as they made their way toward to the mansion. Though hours later the wailing of Alexander Hamilton breaking once seeing his ex-wife died. Eliza died with a smile on her face with tears that were streaming down her face.

 _ **Theodosia:**_

 _I hear wailing in the streets_

 _Somebody tells me, "You'd better hide."_

 _Alexander and Lafayette_

 _Were both at her side when she died_

 _Death doesn't discriminate_

 _Between the sinners and the saints_

 _It takes and it takes and it takes_

 _History obliterates_

 _In every picture, it paints_

 _It paints me and all my mistakes_

 _When Eliza aimed_

 _At the sky_

 _She may have been the first one to die_

 _But I'm the one who paid for it_

 _I survived, but I paid for it_

Theodosia soon began remembering the wonderful memories of her friendship with Eliza. The two young women have been the best of friends since the began. Both of their husbands were great friends despite their differences, their friendship was put to the test as well but they work their differences aside. That could've been the same for Eliza and Theodosia but it never happens since Lady Burr was often jealous of Lady Hamilton who was always praise for her hard work and charms as well. She let the jealous consume over her friendship with Eliza causing them to be bitter rivals till the very ends. Once words got around about duel between Theodosia and Eliza.

When they learn that Theo has killed Eliza, many people began scolding her and mocking her for being a murderer. They even attempted to go after her daughter but Hamilton and the rest of the Hamilsquad protected Theo Jr from harm ways. Alexanders' forgives for Theo Sr. despite the fact that the women didn't feel that she deserve forgiveness. Grateful that Hamilton was protecting her daughter since Theo Jr and Philip are engaged to be married after a month passed when they buried Eliza at her funeral.

Tears were streaming down her face while touching the carved letters of Eliza name on her tombstone. Her tombstone stands out than most of them since she is the previous wife of one the founding father. Soon Theodosia Sr broke down letting out the anger, the guilt, and the regret about confronting Eliza about the failure of opening up the private orphanage, agree to duel against Eliza, and worst of all is shoot Eliza before seeing that depress smile on her face.

 _ **Theodosia**_

 _Now I'm the villain in your history_

 _I was too young and blind to see..._

 _I should've known_

 _I should've known_

 _The world was wide enough for both Eliza and me_

 _The world was wide enough for both Eliza and me_


	12. They're not my Sons

**They're not my Sons**

 **Washington's POV**

 _On the night when my sons went missing_

 _I felt hopeless_

 _I felt dead on the inside_

 _Though when the polices found Alex and Lafayette in the woods_

 _I knew for sure they're not my sons_

 _They talk like my sons_

 _They act like my sons_

 _Every night they stand at my door staring at me_

 _Chills ran down my spines_

 _Whoever they are, they're not my sons_

 _Cause I kill my sons_

 _And bury their bodies in the woods_

 _I rip their hearts out_

 _And fed them to their children_


	13. Remember Me

**Remember Me**

 **Hamilton POV**

I was sitting in my office working on a few paperwork whereas one of my sons William but happily reading his children book. The rain was pouring down lightly where my anxiety of thunderstorm isn't too strong since I always hear the soft voice of poured rain. I'm not a fan of harsh thunderstorm since it reminds me of the hurricane that nearly damages my village. Though after a couple of years from therapy seem to help me keeping calm and staying strong for my eight children. When my beautiful wife, Eliza has given birth to our first set of quadruplets which are Philip, Angelica, Alexander Jr or AJ for short, and then James. They're beautiful children and I love dearly to my heart which cost me to work long hours so can I provide them and Eliza. Later on about two years later Eliza gave birth to our other set of quadruplet in which name John, Williams, Eliza, and last but least Philip Jr.

I know it's confusing why I have two sons name, Philips'. Well, you see during the time where Eliza was pregnant with the other set of the quadruplet is also the time where Philip was greatly ill. We believe that he wouldn't make it and so decided to name our youngest child after his oldest brother. Though by a miracle by an angel from heaven above Philip suddenly was well and healthy. I thought about changing our youngest son name but Eliza convince me to name our youngest child Philip Jr or PJ. It was easier that way for both of us and our two sons as well. We often make laugh about it even to this day.

Now all my children about 7 to 9 years old in which they're a bit rowdy and loud. Then again they are young kids so what you expect. Then again with the few years that flew by in your life, you'll never know what to expect. Proximately, almost 3 three months ago I return home late from home basically almost 2 am when I notice the door to my house was wide open. My heart began racing through the course of my body. Dropping my suitcase and important paperwork in my parking lot before rushing into my house. I pull my gun out that I usually carried with me everywhere I go. Specting the house from top to bottom in which luckily no one was there. To my comfort and relief that I fear my wife and children to be in danger.

While locking the door and making sure I did three times before heading into the kitchen to drink coffee. It always calms me whenever I'm on edge. I was shaking almost in tears just thinking of what could happen if someone was inside my house. Calming myself down in about five minutes I notice a piece of paper sitting on the table. When I first read the letter I was torn up, confuse, and most of all angry.

 _I'm leaving_

 _From Eliza_

I wanted to start crying and scream out of frustration but then I saw William and Eliza holding hands as they walk into the kitchen. They spoke that both have a terrible nightmare believing their mother has abandoned them. In fact, Eliza did abandon not only me but also our children. She exposes our children in danger by leaving the door wide open for anybody like a serial killer or a wanted sexual predator. Though in the end I still love my darling wife and patiently for her to come back home.

Bringing myself back to reality where I saw William staring out the window while holding the picture of our family portrait. My little Willie stare at the picture with sadness as I saw a few tears rolled down his face. Hugging the picture tightly into his little chest. Standing by his side looking outside the window as I did the same. We usually sing our song that my mother wrote while I was just an infant and my older brother was just a toddler. Then it became our song that we would sing to our own family.

 **Third POV**

Hamilton looked at the young boy who nearly resembles him in so many forms that people mistaken him for being his little brother. The young father chuckles at the thought of that but worried some that his son misses his mother dearly. All the children didn't understand the reason why their mother left them behind. Alexander couldn't understand that as well since he and Eliza were so close and happy. Williams stares at his father with his teary eyes before tugging at his pants.

"Papa...is Mommy coming back?" the child asks

The young father heart broke in a massive piece as if it were a glass doll being thrown to the wall before being shattered. Giving his son a sad smile that perfectly disguises itself as a soft smile before carrying him into his arms. The tiny hand touch Hamilton cheek as the young boy sniff a little.

"Mommy coming back, Willie. She just needs a break" the young father lied

"Why she needs a break? Doesn't she loves us?"

"She loves you and all your brothers and sisters to her heart content"

William continues to stare outside where the rain continues to pour its water on Earth. The young father and child continue looking beyond the outside world while listening to the pouring water. All the other 7 sevens were napping on the floor cuddling together. They just recently fell asleep not too long ago whereas William refuses to fall asleep with listening to the beautiful song that he and his parents would sing together as a family.

 _Remember Me_

 _Though I have to say goodbye_

 _Remember Me_

 _Don't let it make you cry_

 _For even though I'm far away_

 _I'll hold you in my heart_

William gave his father a smile on his tiny child face before unknowing that he accidentally dropped the photo frame to the ground. It was unnoticed to the young father as well before lightly swinging his son up in the air. The father and son began to laugh peacefully as they glide around for a bit until William's began singing with his father just for a little bit. Hearing the sleepiness in his child's voice but nevertheless, Alexander continues to sing to his young boy.

 _I'll sing this secret song to you_

 _Each night we are apart_

 _Remember Me_

 _Though I have travel far_

 _Remember Me_

The little boy was laying down on separate blankets that Alexander layout earlier today. Kissing his son on the forehead before he's has fallen asleep his little nap times. The young father heart was still shattered by Willams' question earlier wondering if his mother's coming back. How could Alexanders' explain to the children that their own mother abandoned him and them as well? The Caribbean Immigrant couldn't understand why his loving Eliza left him since they're doing just same. Sure, they have their disagreement from here and there but they always made up in the end. Their silly arguments always end with them kissing with compassion before cuddling on the couch. Though Hamilton continues singing the beautiful lullaby.

 _Each time you hear a sad guitar_

 _Know that I'm with you_

 _The only way that I can be_

 _Until you're in my arms again_

Walking back to his desk while singing the lullaby but to be unknown that Alexander heard a crack sound. Wondering what he steps tended to be the photo that William drop earlier but neither of them notices it. The glass of the frame was cracked and shatter in which could've torn the photo. Taking the picture out of its frame as Hamilton stares at it with tears rolling down his face without knowing it until now. Tears dropped on the photo where he saw his wife beautiful angelic smile. Holding the photo unto his chest as he sobbed a little

" _Remember Me_ " Hamilton sang in a soft tone

The Caribbean Immigrant fingers touched one of the upper corners where a picture of Eliza smiling that Alex lover dearly for the last time. Tearing the picture that contains the face of Eliza Hamilton is tore off from the family photo for good. Alexander's wiped the tears away as to his neglections whereas he didn't know that Jefferson, Madison, and Burr were upset to see this young father in dismay for the abandonment of his wife. Still, Alexander Hamilton dropped the picture that contains Eliza's face into a trash bin where she'll be completely forgotten by her ex-husband and the children as well.

* * *

 _Phew_ **l almost forgot that I wrote this last night but any I hope you like small angst and it may become a full story but I don't know yet**

 **Also, I don't own the song** " _Remember Me_ " **it belongs to the creators of the wonderful movie** _ **Coco**_


	14. My Love for you (Lams)

My love for you

 _ **Prompt 40: Diary/Journal**_

The light wind gently soars through the city of New York whereas a certain Carolinan male was busy sketching a few birds. The soft tan and freckle skinned boy was quite happy with his sketch of a bluejay. That lovely artist is known as John Laurens and is attending King College while majoring in art. Most people assume that his favorite animals are turtles but those were just sketches for his marine biology class that his professor gently ask for. It's not like John doesn't dislike them gladly love them to his heart content but birds are what gave the Southern male joy. Whenever he sees a bird flying through the skies all John saw was freedom. The taste of freedom that John longed for and that's what he got after getting accepted to King College.

It was chance for John to start away from his estranged relationship with his father. They don't always see eye to eye especially through the course that John is gay. It may embarrass his father reputation in South Carolina but the young male could care less for all he knows. The one thing that keeping John to complete is a certain immigrant from the Caribbean Island with a name of Alexander Hamilton. The two young males started off with an awkward conversation but the two boys became close friends. They started off with a platonic relationship where they generally hold hands and kiss each other on the cheeks. Though both Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens both wanted it more than to be friendly gestures. The two males have a strong feeling for each other where they never felt this way before.

John did have a boyfriend name Francis but they never really gotten along. In the first two months of the relationship, the Southern dump him because of his ex-boyfriend being emotionally abusive. Still, Laurens is a strong fellow but is afraid of falling in love again since his past relationship with Francis. Though it's not Alexander fault that John felt this way. The Southern male wanted to kiss the Caribbean Immigrant more than just on the cheek. He wanted to fill his lips against his own. Though that only happen in his dreams.

"He'll never see that me anyway" John spokes to himself

The young artist continues to sketch his bluejay until a light green journal from Alexander desk that was nearby the window was flew open. The wind began growing a bit too rough in which cause the green journal to fall onto the floor. It startled the artist that he basically jump but soon laugh it off before picking up the tiny notebook. Though something capture John eyes that cause him to be a bit curious. The southern male knew better to read his crush journal but he couldn't help himself by the title of _**My Love For You**_.

 _ **My Love For You**_

 _My dearest beloved, no matter how many time I dreamt of you_

 _I felt your lips against my own whereas I often pray we'll be together_

 _Though I believe that you don't feel the same way_

 _My heart went boom everything I see you_

 _I wish one day where I can ask you to be my_

 _So no matter how I denied my love for you_

 _You'll always be the one my dearest_

 _John Laurens_

The young southern boy felt his entire face blush into a cherry red wherefore he didn't notice the Alexander walk into their room. The young immigrant stood in the front of the door frozen and pale where he saw his crush reading his private journal. That green journal contains large numbers of love letters just for John Laurens. He felt extremely embarrassed and afraid that John will reject the love that he has for him. The Caribbean male immediately turns around before feeling the smaller male grabbing his wrist. Neither said anything but talk in silence as it did the talking for them.

"...John...I understand that...if you don't" Alexander was interrupted whereas John press those sweet luxurious lips again his own. The small green journal was dropped onto the floor as Alexander return the kiss. The two males felt sparks flying through the course of their bodies. John wrapped his arms around the immigrant neck while Alexander arms automatically wrap their themselves around Johns' waist. Sharing a few kisses with compassion and love. The immigrant slid his tongue into the smaller southern hot cavern mouth. Laurens moans lightly before jump up as he wrapped his legs around Hamilton's waist. Both of them moan softly before Alexander pinned the smaller male onto his bed.

Breaking the kiss as the two males were breathing heavily but smirk at each other. Hamilton stroke his darling Laurens cheek with pure love and gentleness. Placing a kiss on his forehead, cheeks, nose, and last but not least his lips. The sparks continue to flow their your bodies even though it lasts for a few seconds. John sigh with happiness and love, his heart was skipping and there were butterflies in his stomach. Alexander smiles gently at Lauren's as he himself felt exploding with joy and happiness that he's darling John return his love for him. All because of a wind blowing Alexander journal off his desk.

"John Lauren's will you be my boyfriend?" Alexanders ask shyly

"Only if you promise to always love me" John replied

"I promise, my dear Jacky. I shall always love and only you"

Alexander kisses John once again before the new couple spends the next two hours cuddling on the bed. Luckily, today is one of their days off from school where they have no classes. And so on the two males continue to show an endless amount of affection with giggle and kisses. To their unknown to both of them is that there'll be a wedding one day sooner or later.


	15. Just the sound of your voice (Lams)

_**Just the sound of your voice**  
_

 **Prompt #28:** _Phone/Phone Call_

 **John POV**

The night has already brought out the beautiful stars deep within the state of South Carolina. I love my home state but this isn't where I want to spend the rest of my life. The reason for that is because of my father being very strict and conservative. Once I came out of the closet to him, he became furious and ashamed of my existence. My mother didn't even try to defend me just stay by my father side in silent while looking at me ashamed for being her son. Well, I didn't care anymore since I stop caring about 3 years ago. After being shouted to go into my room basically the prison of the attic.

I was only 14 when I came out to them but now our relationship became estrange but it doesn't bother me. I ignore them as they ignored me. I love my younger siblings but soon they decided to turn against him. Including my sister, Martha who was loving and accepting first but became a hatred and disgusting monster. Well, once I leave South Carolina I won't give it a second glance. I won't miss my family they can hate me for all I care while I'll be leaving the life of freedom.

Looking at the night skies once again before hearing my phone ringing. Grabbing the mobile device excitedly before answering it. My voice began racing as I heard that sweet loving voice that always brings me the courage to see another daylight.

"Hey, darling. How's my beautiful Queen?" My boyfriend, Alexander Hamilton spoke as I giggle by his comment.

"I'm fine, my Knight" I respond

Alexander and I have been dating for 2 years the same year length after I came out to my parents. While shedding tears that soak up my pillows until I heard my phone ringing. At first, it was a wrong phone number but later Alexander and I began having a long conversation that lasted till midnight. After that night, we continue to talk with each other nonstop as if we can't live without one another. Often send texts to each other even though they're just a single text my heart would be racing or perhaps skip a beat or two.

Eventually, after a year of talking to each other, Alexander asked me to be his boyfriend. Oh lord did my heart skyrocketed to heaven above. I was a little nervous and hesitant about saying yes since for one thing Alexander and I are miles apart from each other. He lives in New York while I live in South Carolina. Afraid that our relationship would never work out but, in the end, we became closer than ever. We have our arguments from here and there but later on, Alexander would be the first one to apologize. Sending me about two or three paragraph text message saying how sorry he was and send a video of him singing a song while playing the guitar. Alexander never ceases to amaze me every single time. I'll never get tired of hearing his voice, soon we began skyping at first, I was shy but later on, I saw Alexander commenting me looking like a goddess or Angel. I giggle just by the thought of those memories.

"John, sweetie. Happy Anniversary" Alexander complimented

"You remember" I replied happily

"How could I forget? I'm with the most beautiful person on earth"

"Well, I'm with the most handsome person on earth"

We both laugh a little as my heart began racing and skipping multiple time. I'm just so happy to be with the most important on earth. I could never get tired by the sound of his voice. That'll all I ever ask for despite being miles away from each other. I just wish I have the money to run away and see Alexander in New York. Perhaps one day we could get married and adopted children of our own. Though it may never happen as long I'm living under my parents' roof. Though they wouldn't hesitate to kick me believe this information I just heard my parents discussing kicking me out in about a month or less. The thought of it was scary but then again I could see Alexander but then again maybe not. I sigh sadly just at the thought of it.

"John sweetie, my love what's wrong?" Alexander asks

"It just…my parents are kicking me out in a month or less. And I do wanna see you in person..but it could never happen" I replied truthfully

"I wouldn't be too sure about it"

"What do you mean?"

"Look outside your window"

Confuse for a moment wondering why my boyfriend asks me to look out the window. Nevertheless, I look out the window and my heart immediately stops beating for a minute or two. Tears began racing down my face as I saw Alexander waving at me from a distant. I can't believe it, he came for me. I'm going to be with my boyfriend for the rest life while living in New York. Without any seconds to lose I immediately began packing all my clothes and sketchbooks. Only grabbing two suitcases since I'm only taking the things that are important to me. Including all the love letters that my beloved has send me. I began to feel the excitement exploring through my body.

I was actually leaving this prison of my home that has brought me down to my weakness point. But Alexander brought me back to the light with his kindness, affection, and love for me. I wanted to leave through the front door but that would too much of a hassle. Well, jumping out of the window will be my second option. I've done it a couple of time without getting an injury. Though I guess Alexander would be the one to catch me if I do intend to jump out of the window. Tossing the small suitcases out of the window in which Lexi manage to catch both of them at the same time.

Taking a deep breath before taking a leap out of the window. It still scares me when I jump out the window when I had the chance to sneak out of the house. But I once believe that I land the soft wet grass but that never happens. Next thing I know, I'm inside my boyfriend's arms as he was carrying me in a bridal style. Feeling my face completely turning red that I pray Alexander didn't see it. I have my arms around his neck while I saw my boyfriend smirk a little before setting me down on the ground.

"You came for me.." I said

"Well, I have to because I wanted to ask you a special question" Alexander replied

"What would that be?"

My lover set one knee down on the ground before take my left hand into his own. My heart began racing and my face lightly dusted with a blush. If this what I was thinking then please don't let it be a dream. I notice that my boyfriend began shaking a bit while trying to speak but kept clearing his throat or his voice crack a little. I lightly laugh a bit while waiting for him to speak while continuing to hold my hand.

" _John Laurens, my boyfriend, my lover, my angel, and my life. Ever since the night, I call you by accident I knew I just knew within my heart you're the one for me. When we talk through the phone I could feel my heart racing heavily or feeling butterflies in my stomach, I could never stop thinking about you. You're always in my mind and no one has ever made me this way before until you came into my life. I wanted to be by your side forever until death itself. Even it's just the sound of your voice"_ Alexander spoke

"Alexander…what are you…implying" I sobbed a little

"My love, My Jacky. Will you marry me?"

Reaching inside his pocket where my Lexi reveal an emerald embedded in a silver ring. Proposing the ring before me where I couldn't answer through the sound of my voice. I nodded vigorously before jumping into his arms as I press my lips against his own. He kisses me back and my goodness he's my first and only kiss I've ever received. As we kiss I felt an electric shock wave through our bodies before breaking the kiss. Sighing happily before staring into Alexander eyes that were filled with love the sparkles right before me. Sliding the ring onto my finger as we now claim to be engagement. We kiss once more before hugging me tightly in his arms.


	16. Beneath the Ocean (Jeffmads)

Beneath the Ocean

 _Prompt #75: Rescue_

Mermaid AU

Deep beneath the ocean waves whereas there live the mythical creatures of merpeople. Though many of the people in the modern dismiss the idea of the merpeople existence. Except for one certain lawyer name Thomas Jefferson, he was very curious about the mythical creature that lives in the ocean. In fact, he actually encounters one a long time ago at the age of twelve. He was on a small cruise with his family but a strong storm appears before them. It came out of nowhere causing the boat to rock side to side. It was unsettling especially for Thomas before falling off the boat.

Splashing into the salty water where he struggles to swim up for the air. Feeling his chest getting tighter and his eyes slowly closing. Thomas has come true where drowning is one of his worst fears about dying. About accept death while drowning down to the ocean floor but suddenly he felt two arms around him. Not sure of what was carrying him to the ocean surface. Finally, gasping a breath of fresh air away from the ocean water. Feeling the storm wind blowing harder against him and the creature that was rescuing him.

His visions were blurry at the moment but what Thomas saw it was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. This creature has the upper body of a human but with fish scales on his forearms. Though the bottom half of this creature is the tail of a fish, it was the most beautiful taste Thomas ever saw. Soon the small boy has fallen into conscious into the merperson arms. Not knowing how many minutes has by through the storms. Soon finally reaching to shore near the rocks where the storm finally calms down.

The merboy looked at the young human boy very curiously since he never saw a human being up close before. He saw them within a distance as they swim at the beach. Though his parents forbid him to ever contact with the humans since knowing them. They'll start a horrible and abusive experiment on them. Still, James Madison, the merboy continue to aid the human boy until he wakes up.

Thomas smile at the thought of the memories when he first met with James. The sweet tone of his voice whenever his sing, those shiny fish reddish maroon scales that glisten by the sunlight. At first, both of them denied their feelings at first but their love for each other grew stronger every day. Until then, Thomas confesses his love to James without a thought. The mercreature felt a bit nervous but return the male human love. Though it cost Madison to leave his home of the ocean while leaving in the city in New York. Still, he's happy with new human life and couldn't do it any other way.

That put a smile on the taller male face before his arm around his lover's arms. Causing the short male to blush furiously but that what makes James, even more, cuter than ever. Jefferson's chuckle lightly before stealing a kiss from Madisons' lips. Enjoying the kiss for a moment before the two males were cuddling happily together. Neither says anything but they didn't care since they both enjoy the comfort of the silence.

"Jemmy" Thomas spoke out

"Yes, darling?" James reply

"Do you have any regrets about leaving your home from the ocean"

"Well, I miss the ocean life since I enjoy swimming with the dolphins and turtles as well. Though I choose to live a human life to be with you"

"Would your love be any different if I live in the ocean with you instead?"

"No, my love will always be the same for you. No matter where we live on land or in the ocean"

Thomas smiles happily before kissing James once more that turn out to be a passion make out session. Their tongues dance around each other as the small male let you a soft moan during the kiss. The lawyer smile during the kiss switching the position where James was laying on of him. For what felt a blissful eternity of lovely makeout session only lasted to be ten minutes. Breaking the kissing due to the need to breathe. The human and the merman giggle lightly before walking up to the stairs of their shared bedroom. Spending the entire night of making love where neither of them cares about what goes on the outside world. If James never saves Thomas life from that terrible storm years ago then he wouldn't be lucky having this man in his life. Jefferson's would do anything to make James happy even give up his human life if he must. Still, both of them shall always love each other till the end of time.


	17. The One Man Hide and Seek

**The One Man Hide and Seek: The Demonic Doll**

 **Summary:** Mulligan, Burr, Madison, and Jefferson are the victim of playing the notorious games of **_The One Man Hide and Seek_.** What kind of spirit will the four victims meet?

Will be spoken in Hercules point of view

* * *

 **Hercules POV:**

I couldn't believe that I actually let myself being dragged into the most dangerous games I'll ever encounter. Being dragged by my closest friend Aaron Burr, who was technically my childhood friend ever since elementary school year. Aaron and some other our friends Thomas Jefferson and James Madison decided to play the infamous game of **_The One Man Hide and Seek_**. I heard about this game many before time before during class where I did some research about this game on my own. I notice this game is highly dangerous in which the user also recommended _**Do not attempt to play this game: ESPECIALLY AT NIGHT!** _I've gotten shivers just from reading this website in which I felt something very unpleasant even at the beginning when I first enter into the website. Soon the topic was first brought up by Thomas, who desperately wanted to play the games whether to see if a spirit was actually trapped inside.

At first, I wanted to refuse but with Burr and Jefferson continue annoying me in order to play the game I finally agree later. Madison agrees as well even though I knew he didn't want to play this game as well like I did. Though in the end here we are outside at the downtown park where Jefferson house is nearby. I felt an unpleasant aroma surrounding us but I brush it off as Aaron set the bag down before pulling the materials in which we needed to play the game in order for it to work. So far there are many ways to play this games but the materials are always the same just as the one I saw on the website.

Soon right before my eyes, Aaron pulled out were:

 ** _Nail clippers_**

 ** _A needle_**

 ** _A Red or Crimson thread_**

 ** _A bag of dry rice_**

 ** _A pair of sharp scissors_**

 ** _A bathtub filled with water_**

 ** _One cup of salt (Natural salt is better)_**

 ** _Last but not least…The doll_**

As soon Aaron pulled the doll out of the bag I immediately gotten chills running down my spine. It looked like one of those old stuff dolls from the 1800's. It was old and ragged but somehow was still in good shape somehow. Though the doll somehow gives me a creep since it wasn't a girl doll like I expected but was a little boy doll. This makes the situation even more uncomfortable, I wanted to back out but somehow I was held back. So I stayed in order to play the game even I knew it would put all four of us in harm's way. All four of us went to Jefferson house where we turn all the lights off except for the bathroom light.

We cut the doll up at a slow pace before taking the stuffing out of the doll nice and clean. We poor the dry rice inside the doll to make sure it was firm and full. Soon we each clip all our ten nails before putting them in the doll as well.

"Why do we need to clip our nails, anyway?" I ask

"It supposes bind us closer to the spirit we're trapping inside the doll" Burr replied bluntly

I patch up the doll with a red thread but as I was sewing up the doll, I felt something or someone sliding their hands down my back. I turn around to see if it was Burr or Jefferson trying to scare me but no one was there at the moment. After sewing up the doll with a red string since it represents blood vessels of the spirit trap inside the doll. Soon we place the doll in the bathtub letting being all soggy and wet. We all spin around slowly one at one time as we counted to ten. The further we kept playing this game, the more uncomfortable I got while playing this game. We grab the doll out of the bathtubs before Jefferson took a pair of scissors and stab the doll three times while saying " _ **I found you, Daniel! You're it!** "_, three times as well. I didn't want to stab the doll since it felt like you're stabbing an innocent child as if you hated the child for no apparent reason. After taking my turn Madison was the last one to stab the doll with the pair of scissors while repeating _" **I found you, Daniel! You're it!".**_

Soon we went to our hiding where one of the rooms has either television or other electronic devices in one of the house. Aaron decided that we hide in pairs since it would be safer this way just in case. Well, at least it was better to be safe than to be sorry. Burr and I hide underneath Jefferson parents bed since it was one of the other rooms that have television beside the living room and Thomas bedroom. We cover our mouth in order to keep our breathing on a low level. Though we didn't hear anything for the next thirty minutes. Burr and I were starting to get bored of this game, which we began assuming this is nothing but a waste of time into staying up the entire night. About to call quits we heard began hearing light footsteps walking up the stairs.

What the fuck?! No one was supposed to be in this house beside me, Aaron, Thomas, James, and….. ** _Daniel_**. No, no, it can't be the doll since nothing has happened for the past thirty minutes. How can the doll be moving right at this moment? As I was about to say something but Burr cover my mouth as he put his finger to his lips. I nearly forgot that one of the rules is that we're supposed to be quiet during the games. I wasn't sure why we're supposed to be quiet until one of us win and finish the game. We kept still and quiet for a moment until the door made an eerie creaking sound. I bit my tongue in order to keep myself from screaming or cussing Burr out for making me play this dangerous games.

The light footsteps circled around the bed, Burr and I notice the tiny doll feet, despite the room being so pitch black. As the time went by as our eyes began adjusting well to the darkness where we can see the tiny feet that appear before us. I began shaking lightly as tears began streaming down my face as **_Daniel_** bend himself down looking underneath the bed. He was staring at us with a blank expression on his face but those eyes…those fake glass doll eyes…that were once cheap tacky blue eyes…now become a sinister blood red color. I wasn't sure what happens next before noticing when the pair of scissors flings right in front of us. I cover Burr mouth when he almost let out a scream escape from his lips as the sharp edge device slice his cheek.

The small trick of blood slid down his cheek but we still kept quiet as we witness **_Daniel_** , picking up the scissors again. Soon he walked away into one of the other rooms, Burr and I didn't hesitate of not wanting to play this game anymore. We race out of the Jefferson parents room before running down the stairs as we burst the front door open. We didn't care about if we left the door open or not but Burr and I continue racing into the park where we met up with James and Thomas who were waiting for us on the swing with concern looks on their faces.

"Where the hell were you two?!" Thomas shouted

"What do you mean?!" I ask in confusion

"James and I were waiting for you and Burr for the past two hours" Thomas soon show us his phone seeing that the time was already 7:00 am in the morning. Burr and I look at each other in shock as we realize that we hiding underneath Jefferson parents bed for about four hours. The game was supposed to last for two hours. But four hours couldn't just fly by like it was nothing. My heart began racing through my chest as if I been racing all day.

"What happens while Burr and I were still hiding?!" I ask with my voice sounding concern

"James won the game placing salt water into the doll mouth before repeating I win! Three times. I swear the way **_Daniel_** move was creepy. Crawling on all fours with the scissors in hand" Thomas said was shivering in fear but Burr and I heart sank when he said that _Daniel_ was moving on all fours with the scissors in hand. They even show evidence of seeing _ **Daniel** _slowly burning to death after letting the doll dried up. The games recommended that once you end the game, you have to burn the doll in order to keep everybody safe and sound.

Burr and I heart sank seeing that _Daniel_ was actually burning here in the trash can. Then who was the other doll in the house that was staring at us? Burr still had the cut on the cheek in which we presume that it was the _Daniel_ but it wasn't him. Then who was the other doll that we witness while playing this devilish game? Jefferson and Madison notice the pale look on our faces.

"What wrong?" James asks

"If that's _**Daniel**._..then who was the other doll in the house?" Burr asks while stuttering. Thomas and James gave us a weird look on their faces. I don't blame them since they knew that we haven't use any other doll except for the doll that James just disregarded right now. Though that didn't stop me nor Aaron from continuing to ask questions.

"Are you sure there wasn't any doll in the house?" Burr asks

"Not that I'm aware at the moment" Thomas replied

"You sure?"

"Positive"

Somehow I didn't know why but all four of us decided to head back to Jefferson house. Though except is that all the lights in the house were turned on. All four of us could've sworn we left the lights off in the entire house. As we enter the house and it was clean from top to bottom except for Jefferson room. His room was torn all over the walls, floor, his bed, including some of his books. The marks all over the walls nearly resemble how would a child scratch the walls they pretend to be a cat. Though we all know that Jefferson didn't have any young siblings. At least not we didn't know off but Thomas was in shock when looking up at the roof of his room.

It looked like someone had written it in blood. We all freak out as it read _" **DID YOU HAVE FUN?!** "._ I saw the doll once again with its blood red eyes staring down at us with a creepy ass smile on its face. You may think all four of us have gone crazy at this moment but what I'm telling you is hundred percent true. The doll twisted it head before crawling toward at such fast pace like it was unhuman like. We all shouted and Thomas locked his bedroom door from the outside. We heard the doll banging the doll as it letting sound a demonic screaming. All four of us racing outside to the park while trying to catch our breath.

Tears were streaming down my face that I didn't notice. I've never afraid in my entire and I swear we never went to Jefferson house for the entire spring break. Thomas couldn't afford to stay in that house alone with that demonic doll wondering around the house. So he stayed with James for the time being until his parents return home. Never once again will I nor my friend will ever play the _**One Man Hide and Seek** ever_ again.

It's been almost three years since the incident but I'm still pretty shaken by it. So I'm letting you know that I don't recommend anybody playing this game, especially at night. You don't know who you'll be inviting especially the ones that can cause harm to you or the people that you love.

Anyway, thank you for listening to my story.

* * *

Finish writing another Horror AU fanfic and I hope you like this fanfic.

Also, you can look up the game _**The One Man Hide and Seek** _on the Creepypasta wiki website. There are rules on how to play and end the game.

 **I DON'T RECOMMENDED ANYBODY PLAYING THIS GAME. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE WILL ANYONE DOES DECIDE TO PLAY THIS GAME! THIS WILL BE BASE ON YOUR CHOICE IF YOU DO PLAY THIS GAME…BE VERY CAREFUL.**

 _That all I have to say but please don't ever play this game if you still want to live a normal life instead of being traumatized. Anyway…Goodnight_


	18. The Plague (Peggy vs Angelica)

**The Plague**

 **Disclaimer:** The song " _ **The Plague"**_ is from a childhood of my called **" _The Prince of Egypt"_** in which tels the story of Moses. It does involve God and the ten plague but I ain't shoving Christianity down your throat. As a Christian myself I find that disrespectful and unnecessary.

Anyway on with the story

Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler walked out of the river of blood. The blood that contains the many innocent people that have died while being a slave. Yes, slavery still exists in America ruled by the Schuylers that was once a noble family became a royal family. Though instead of letting the immigrant of the innocent people believe that America is the land of freedom is nothing more than land of the dead and torture. Peggy couldn't stand to see the guards lashing the slaves back as their skin breaks of blood. Women and children were over exhausted by long hours of hard labor. Soon, one of the Schuyler sisters reputations would be tainted for many years when the youngest daughter defended a child slave by murdering their owner. Not only did she free the child slave but also committed murder. For that treason against her family, Peggy banishes herself into the land of Virginia. She met fellow men's on her journey that was against slavery and hardcore abolitionists. They're famously known as Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and Aaron Burr. They have a history of freeing slaves from New York all the way to Pennsylvania. She enjoys her time until suddenly God spoke to her in a dream.

He told her to return back to New York and stand up against her sister Angelica, who is the new Queen of America. Having doubts and fear within her but God promises her that his power and love will always be there with her. If Angelica does not listen to Peggy advice then he'll smite her and all the noble family with all his wonders. So with that, the youngest Schuyler sister decided to return back to New York City. Her fellow companions tagged along letting her know that she isn't alone. After staying in Virginia for almost ten years she knows that it time for America to free their slaves and no longer have a royal family ruling it. The first time she was nervous and looked like a fool before everyone but the second time in the river she was strong and confident.

Rushing over to the rivers where her sisters were enjoying tea with other noble ladies. The word left her mouth were full of emotions and determined.

" _ **Angelica!**_ " she shouted that cause Angelica, Eliza, and all the other noble ladies stare at her with disgust and disapproval.

" _ **Let my people go!"**_ Peggy continue

"Still going on like Moses huh dear sister...Pfft..pathetic...I won't free your slaves" Angelica teased

" _ **Hear my words, sister.! If you don't free my people then God will punish you just as he punishes Ramses for not freeing the Israelites"**_

"Enough, Margarita! The story of Moses is nothing more than the past! As I told you I won't free your people"

Peggy let out a sob gasp before walking into the Hudson rivers. As she did a wide spread of blood appear before her. All the slaves, guards, and the nobles were curious about what it was. Until Alexander touches the red liquid realizing that it was blood. Everyone became fearful of Peggy believing now that God existed and is giving his first and only warning to Angelica. Eliza looked afraid now started to think that the story of Moses isn't just a hoax. Determine that the Queen will listen but she didn't instead she ignore as nothing more than a disgusting prank. The youngest sigh in defeat knowing that her eldest sister is stubborn and won't listen but let _her people_ face the consequences. Letting the slaves and her companion encourage that they will God's and they did.

 **Angels:**

 _Thus saith the Lord:_

 _Since you refuse to free my people_

 _All through the land of America ..._

A week later after the blood river incident where the river was back to normal. A young maid was gathering water from the river until knowing a creature swimming in water. That's is until it was a frog but wasn't just one frog but multiple of them. They were gathering near her and soon the maid was running away in fear as they enter into the garden and the royal palace. Some of the guards and entertainers were confused at first until taking a sip of their wine. They spit their wines out only to find crawling bugs in their drinks along with painful itching sensation from their heads. It appears that everyone has lice in their hair including the young ones that were crying and begging for the itching to stop.

 **Angels:**

 _I send a pestilence and plague_

 _Into your house, into your bed_

 _Into your streams, into your streets_

 _Into your drink, into your bread_

 _Upon your cattle, on your sheep_

 _Upon your oxen in your field_

Soon, wealthy farmers, livestock, and cattle were dying of drought and starvation. It was causing a small famine within the noble area where many mothers and fathers make sure their young ones have enough food to eat. Soon flies appear out of nowhere creating a disturbance among the people in New York. Though the slaves were spare of the Lord's plague in which of course is the punishment that Queen Angelica must accept. Many of the fellow citizens are living in fear while trying to protect their young ones from God's plague. All the noble family fears death will prey upon them one day.

 **Angels:**

 _Into your dreams, into your sleep_

 _Until you break until you yield_

 _I send the swarm, I send the horde_

 _Thus saith the Lord_

Peggy watches God wonders as he punishes all the rich and nobles family for their actions for mistreating the innocent slaves. They tormented them, abuse them both physically and sexually, and even sold them at auction. It disgusted the youngest Schuyler child for what they did but going against her sister is just too much for her to bear. She, Angelica, and Eliza were so close until the fateful day where Peggy, herself defined against her family believe. It resulted from the incident of her saving the child slave and murder its owner. She can't forget the look of horror, outrage, and disgusted, on her sisters' faces' but now she could care less. This is the faith that they brought to themselves by refusing to set her people free and for that, they must pay the prince dismay Peggy concerns. Tears were streaming down her face while seeing the nobles were tortured and humiliated by the hands of God.

 **Peggy**

 _Once I called you sister_

 _Once I thought the chance_

 _to make you laugh_

 _Was all I ever wanted..._

 **Angels**

 _I send the thunder from the sky_

 _I send the fire raining down_

 **Peggy**

And even now I wish that God

had chosen another

Serving as your foe on his behalf

Is the last thing that I wanted...

Soon hails of fiery balls and thunderstorm were completely destroy the homes of many families and farmers. People shouting and yelling in horror while holding their infants tightly in their arms. People were covered in boils from head to toes. Luckily, the children were spared from the boils but they looked at their mothers and fathers that were cover by them in horror. Many young women scream in horror as they ran around frantically. Fathers protecting their sons and daughters from the fiery flames and hail that were targeting them. All the children looked at the plague in fear wondering if this will ever stop. They looked at Peggy giving them pleading look to make God stop this but she couldn't. Instead, she ran away while looking at the royal palace where she slowly enters. The guards were so weak and also over in boils that they were in so much pain.

 **Angel:**

 _I send a hail of burning ice_

 _On every field, on every town_

 **Peggy**

 _This was my home_

 _All this pain and devastation_

 _How it tortures me inside_

 _All the innocent who suffer_

 _From your stubbornness and pride..._

 **Angels**

 _I send the locusts on a wind_

 _Such as the world has never seen_

 _On every leaf, on ev'ry stalk_

 _Until there's nothing left of green_

 _I send my scourge, I send my sword_

 _Thus saith the Lord!_

Queen Angelica continues to grow more frustrated by how the plague increase from bad to worst. Comforting her children letting them that this nonsense will end very soon. They believe her but Eliza doesn't as she cover in boils, curse with lice, and growing to be weak is thinking that they should free the slaves. Though Angelica refuse this war since she wasn't going to let her child of a sister win. Her stubbornness and pride are costing the lives of her people where there is blood on her hands. Eliza sigh in defeat but stay by her eldest sister side hopefully believing her words will come to an end but no. Soon after the hails of fiery flames and harsh thunderstorm them comes to the locust. A swarm of them began eating of what was left other livestock in many farmers land. All the people began to lose hope in their themselves and their queen.

 **Peggy**

 _You who I called sister_

 _Why must you call down another blow?_

 **Angels**

 _I send my scourge, I send my sword_

 **Peggy**

 _Let my people go!_

 **Peggy/Angels**

 _Thus saith the Lord_

Queen Angelica became even more furious than ever that it frightens not only her children but also Eliza. The middle sister was beginning to have doubts against her eldest sister but push them away. They're family and they shall always be family. Soon the two giant doors open before them appear Peggy. The middle Schuyler sister wanted to race into Peggy's arms but she held herself back before aiding Angelica children in the other room. The eldest glare at her youngest sister with anger and hatred believing that it is her fault that their people are suffering from death and starvation. Angelica won't even admit her mistakes or her pride that is causing the nobles to suffer in the hands of God as punishment for not hearing his words. The Queen stood up before turning before grabbing Peggy by the collar of her cloak. Seeing there is no fear in Peggy's eyes but determinations to free the slaves of her kingdom.

Tossing Peggy to the ground like a ragdoll but her younger sister ignores before pleading in silent. Instead, Angelica punches the wall harshly that it left a crack that her knuckles began bleeding. Glaring that Peggy once more before giving her answer to that traitor once again.

 **Angelica**

 _You who I called sister_

 _How could you have come to hate me so?_

 _Is this what you wanted?_

 **Angels**

 _I send the swarm, I send the horde_

 **Angelica**

 _Then let my heart be hardened_

 _And never mind how high the cost may grow_

 _This will still be so_

 _I will never let your people go!_

Peggy heart skips a beat or so that her sister ignores her last warning before the final plague would come. The ninth would consume half of New York in darkness for three days. The city would be pitch black that would be impossible except without a torch. But, that's not the worst plague...no the final plague would the Angels of death. God told Peggy in her dreams that if Angelica refuses to free the slaves then the final plague would be the Angels of death and will smite the souls of the firstborn.

 **Angels**

 _Thus saith the Lord_

 **Peggy**

 _Thus saith the Lord_

She didn't want it to lead it on for so long but Angelica gave her and God no choice. Angelica began walking away as Peggy drop out on her knees pleading and begging to reconsider her but her oldest sister made it clear that her answers is no.

 **Angelica/ Peggy**

 _I will not let your people_

 _(Let my people)_

 _ **Go!**_


	19. He Used To Be Mine (Hamilton Version)

**Sequel to:** _Remember Me_ **(forgot to mention that its modern AU)**

 **Song:** _She used to be mine (Waitress),_ but I decided to change a few words and made it more male version in which I don't own the song

Anyway, roll type!

* * *

 **Modern AU**

Alexander Hamilton has another dreadful day at work in which brought his eight children along with him. It's like bringing a small group kindergarten to a field trip by the way how people look at him. Many men were snickering behind his back or would pity him. Women gave him a disapproving look not saying a word while some of them were be gossiping to create rumors to go around town. Though they don't know the whole story that Alexander is enduring. The pain he still feels three months when his wife, Elizabeth Schuyler abandoned him and his eight children behind. He didn't understand why she would abandon the children as well when they needed her the most. Well, that doesn't anymore since he tore her picture off the family portrait for good. Philip and Angelica worry their Papa the most since it's been on him the most ever since Eliza left. Though they also felt betrayed by their mother since how could she? How dare she abandoned her family and longtime husband? No one knew, not even the Caribbean immigrant. It was best for him and the rest of the Hamilton children to forget their mother.

All her pictures were taken off from the walls of their house. Hamilton replaces her pictures with the children pictures from their 1st birthdays to the current days. Just without Eliza in any of them. It was hard to accept the fact that Eliza is now gone from their lives forever but it's her choice.

It was pouring cats and dogs in the city of New York whereas the eight children were happily dry up from their baths. Alexander decided to put all them to sleep after letting them finish their hot cocoa. The youngers quadruplets were easily put down to sleep whereas the older quadruplets it was a bit tougher but they obey their father wishes. Alexander watches his children sleeping peacefully in which ease his shattered heart. Walking toward his bedroom before looking deeply in the mirror of the reflection of his younger self back in high school. The loudmouth and overconfident boy he once knew but soon became a heartbroken single father of eight children. He thought he knew himself but turns out…he doesn't know about himself anymore.

 _It's not simple to way_

 _That most days I don't recognize me_

 _That this tie and this suit_

 _That office and its patrons_

 _Have taken more than I gave them_

 _It's not easy to know_

 _I'm not anything like I use to be, although it's true_

 _I use to be the attention sweet center_

 _I still remember that boy_

The high school Hamilton often challenged his theater teacher Mr. King III mostly every day during senior year. In fact, that's what made him very likable and unlikeable by some of his peers but he didn't care. By the end of the senior year, Hamilton written the most popular hip-hop broadway musical based on Lin Miranda Manuel. It was beautiful and a lot of fun to do with his friends and adoptive parents. Soon in college, he works very hard about becoming a lawyer. Now that what he is and was very happy about it especially after marrying Eliza. Soon when the first quadruplet came along, that's when Hamilton began focusing on bringing more money to support his wife and children. It was tiring but it was worth spending many all-nighters. Once the second quadruplet came into his life that when Hamilton began working even harder than ever.

He never admits but Alexander always felt ashamed of himself for being a poor husband that could barely provide for Eliza and his children. He often felt guilty about working late in the office while he misses dinner and other things. His darker part of his mind would taunt him non stop deceiving the Caribbean immigrant that he wasn't good enough for Eliza nor his children. That they would leave him one day in which only one part came true. Still, Alexander lied for a month after Eliza left telling friends that she went out of town for charity work. Though both Peggy and Laurens knew better than that and didn't understand why was Alexander lying to them before spilling the truth.

 _He's imperfect, but he tries_

 _He is good, but he lies_

 _He is hard on himself_

 _He is broken and won't ask for help_

 _He is messy, but he kind_

 _He is lonely, most of the time_

 _He is all of this and written up in a beautiful story_

 _He is gone, but he used to be mine_

The reflection of his younger Hamilton disappears before him as the reflection only reveal his current self. The man he thought he knew but turns that Alexander Hamilton is more of a stranger to himself than anyone else before him. Looking at the sleeping children as they look very innocent angelic like creatures. Alexander Hamilton never really wanted kids before until seeing some of his friends adopting and having babies which made him jealous. When he has Philip, Angelica, AJ, and James that one night is when Alexander world light up a bit. Two years later when John, Williams, Eliza, and PJ were born they 're everything to him. But the fear of not being a good father to his eight children and soon eventually caught to the failure his marriage life with Eliza. Tears began streaming down the father's face as the fear and the darkness of his mind was sinking their nails into him.

 _It's not what I asked for_

 _Sometimes life slips in through a back door_

 _And craves out a person and makes you believe it's all true_

 _And now they got me_

 _And I'm not what they ask for_

 _If I'm honest, I know I would give it all back_

 _For a chance to start over and rewrite an ending or two_

 _For that boy, I knew_

Philip quietly watch his father from distant whereas he saw his father sniffing while letting out a sob or two. It breaks the young boy heart to see his Pop 's stressing out ever since his mother left. That part always gets to everyone especially to PJ since being the youngest and oblivious one in the family. He didn't understand what the word "abandoned" meant to him. But he surely knows that their mother will never be coming back anytime or any day soon. Philip felt tears of his own rolling down his cheeks sharing the same pain with his father. It'll be rough for Alexander Hamilton raising eight kids by himself but knowing his father will rise up again even during at his lowest point.

 _Who'll be reckless, just enough_

 _Who'll get hurt, but knows to toughens up_

 _When he's bruise and gets stranded by a wife who hates him_

 _And then he'll get stuck_

 _And be scared of the life that's before him_

 _Growing stronger each day 'til finally reminds him_

 _To fight back just a little, to bring back the fire in his eyes_

 _Who's been gone, but used to be mine_

 _Used to be mine_

Alexander Hamilton eventually broke down before landing on the floor on his knees. Wanting to go back in time and rewrite his life and hopefully patch things up with his wife. Maybe if he didn't work so much in the office then perhaps Eliza abandoning him would never happen in the first place. If Alexander had major in literature then maybe he could've been a well-known author and didn't have to work so much and miss many events with his family. His relationship with Eliza could've grown stronger each day by their love and trust for each other. Though it could never happen since that all flew out of the window but his children are still with him but the young father often believe that they hated him. They hated him for their mother's abandoning them but it wasn't true at all. Eliza was one that made the choice not Alexander's. Though the immigrant didn't wanna believe it until suddenly he felt small arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

The young father look up to see Philip hugging him with his small arms comforting him while crying himself. Both son and father hug each other and cry with one another. They didn't how long it last but must've been five minutes even though for both father and son it must have felt like an hour or longer. Philip wipes his father tears away while putting a smile on his small freckle face. This brought back when Alexander was comforting his mother after his father abandoned him, his brother, and their mother. Leaving all of his debts for her to deal but both Hamilton and his older brother often manage to save any money they receive from working for their neighbors or school. They saw their mother from being weak and distress single mother into one of Alexander inspiration to continue with school and his education. Despite losing his mother and brother at a young age is when he knew that Alexander can make a difference and be an inspiration to his own children.

 _He's is messy, but he's kind_

 _He is lonely most of the time_

 _He is all of this and written up in a beautiful story_

 _He is gone, but he used to be mine_


	20. The Black Swan Curse (Jeffmads)

**The Black Swan Curse**

 **Madison POV**

You may think all the fantasy and the fairy tale stories were nothing more than a myth. A childhood stories that would make dreams in a special world filled with nothing but happiness. All the witches, warlock, and other mythical that everyone debate whether they're real or not. Well, I knew for a fact that all the mythical mention in many fiction novels are all real. How would I know well, let's just say that when I was four years old. An elderly couple stop by our house during the harsh thunderstorm back then, they only asked for shelter just for the night. My father is a kind-hearted soul and was willing to help out the old couple but my mother was another story. She was quite selfish and cruel back then and she even admitted herself and regretted her action. Let's just say that mother selfish attitude sends the old couple back outside in the cold and harsh rainstorm. Father nearly argue back with my own mother but suddenly the old elderly couple transforms into a young couple whom I believe are fairies. They looked very beautiful gorgeous but were furious at my mother for her wicked behavior.

For that, they punish her action by placing a curse on me by becoming a black swan. The only way that the curse can be lifted is that one day. That until when my 18th birthday arrives and that I'll find true love and my first kiss will expel the curse. As if, that would most likely ever happen since I swing toward the other team if you catch my drift. I've been eyeing on Thomas Jefferson for as long I can remember since we practically grew up together. Despite being two years younger than him but he's one of my closest friend I ever had. Minus Hamilton but he and Jefferson don't exactly get along the best way but they're keeping their arguments a minimum. Well, not trying to get off sidetrack by the fact that I'm cursed of being a black swan.

It was hard for my parents to deal with this curse mostly for my father who hasn't spoken to my mother since the incident. I can't blame him but then again it's been almost fourteen years when I was cursed. All I want is to see my parent happily talking once more. Well, all I ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with Thomas but that's impossible. Wonder how I know it's impossible for me and him to be together forever well for one thing. Curse being a black swan during the daytime while during the night. I'm my normal human self in which cost me to be homeschool and take late online classes. I lost my sweet childhood because of this stupid curse. Why didn't the fairies curse my mother instead of me as her punishment?

...How did I end up acting so cruel to my mother?... Feeling tears streaming down my face while walking to the center of the small homemade pond. My father builds this beautiful homemade pond that's hidden away from other where my transformation would be unseen. Touching the small necklace that Jefferson gave to me a couple hours ago before running away back home. I didn't remember that moment but was nervous about what Jefferson was about to say next.

 _ **Three hours ago**_

Thomas and I were walking in the forest late at night once again despite his parents forbidding him to do so. Like always, my Tommy always disobeys his parents' wishes since they are a bit of a snob, no offenses taken. Just saying the truth and even Tommy admits it himself even though he can be a snob himself. But at least, he has some class just a tiny bit. Anyway, we were walking through the trails while holding hands like we usually do as friends. Even though just holding his hand in the forest makes my heart skip a beat or so. This is the only time where I got to spend any nights with Thomas in our secret trails. Leaning against his arm while blushing furiously as I felt my face turning all red.

I heard Thomas chuckling for a bit before speaking, "You're so cute when you blush Jemmy"

"I'm...I'm not...I'm not that cute, Tommy" I replied while blushing

"You are to me and just only me"

I began blushing even more before hiding my hide between hands which only to hear Thomas laughing. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders before continuing to lead me through the trails. The secret trail in the forest usually starts from my homemade to an actual pond that hidden away from society and planted into the world of mother nature. It's a special place for both me and Thomas since it was our own little world where we can be ourselves without being judged. That is until I've forgotten that the sun was almost rising up in the skies. Though I still had an extra hour left but couldn't take the risk of Thomas seeing me transforming into a swan.

About to run away but Thomas suddenly grabbed my hand for the time being before pulling me into his arms. I began blushing once again as my heart was pounding against my chest. I felt his heart pounding at the same pace and rhythm as my own. Wasn't sure what I was expecting but feeling Thomas pressing his lips against my own forehead. My heart immediately skips a beat or two as he did that because Tommy never did that before. I didn't know what to do until I saw him pulling a jewelry out of his pocket. It was a golden necklace with a black swan as the centerpiece, Thomas gently places the item on me. Seeing him genuine smile at you but it was a different smile that I couldn't put on the tip of my finger.

"Happy 18th Birthday Jemmy. I'm very grateful to spend my entire childhood and my teenage years with you" Thomas confess

"...Tommy..." I whisper

"James Madison, there something I have been meaning to tell you but I just couldn't express them until now...I wouldn't know how to continue my life if I haven't met you. Ja...James...I"

"Thomas...please...don't...don't say it" I interrupted him

"But I must James...I can keep this quiet any longer than I've already had"

I know, many of you are thinking that I'm crazy for Thomas finally confessing his love for me. Its just...I'm afraid that once the curse is lifted. I fear that my beloved Thomas assumes that I use to lift up the curse and never speak to me again. I couldn't bare suffering a heartbreak nor losing my beloved Thomas for the rest of my existence. Looking away with tears threatening to leave my eyes but kept pushing them back. I couldn't face him directly before running away from Thomas sight. I heard him calling my name repeatedly but I didn't stop. I just kept on running nonstop until reaching my homemade pond.

 _ **Flashback ended**_

After that incident, I didn't know if Thomas has ever followed me but that doesn't since the morning sun has already arrived. The water began swirling around me causing me to change from my human self into my current black swan self. Slightly splashing the water around me as I slowly float around the homemade pond. It wasn't really boring being a swan since I enjoy flying around the forest and headed to mine and Thomas secret pond. Though I couldn't do that today since at any moment Thomas would be arriving in his I doubt since I completely blow him off. It's better that way so my darling Thomas can move on and have a wife and children of his own. My heart may be broken and shattered just of him marrying someone else but I'm willing to make that sacrifice.

There always consequence for each curse since that's how the world works in its own twisted way. The fairies told my parents that if the curse wasn't lifted before the morning after my birthday I shall remind as a black swan forever. Well, I have nothing better to do as a human being so might as well live the rest of my life as a bird that would be worth nothing toward other humans. As I sadly swim around the pond, I hear footstep within the distance. The fear within was starting to consume within me for a second until around of the bushes was only Thomas. I saw the desperation in his eyes that he has been looking for me. Expect, he found me but only as a swan which I saw him give me a depressing smile.

"It's you again, my little swan," he said before sitting in front of the pond watching me. Oh, would I love to speak to me but no words would escape from my beak. Just only an annoying sound so I stay silent. Thomas has come to see my father homemade pond and was impressed by it. He never figures it that the black swan he made with it is actually me. I knew that Thomas is fond of birds since he uses to have one as a pet while we were children. Though it died by natural cause it was a depressing moment for Tommy. Though now, he has me...as a friend I believe hopefully. By instinct, I reach out to him before feeling his hand gently petting me on the head.

"Oh, my little swan. I wish you knew where James went. I wanted to confess my love to him but he ran off. I wonder if I was too straightforward with my love confession toward him?" he asks

Shaking my small swan head softly letting him that he wasn't straightforward. I overreacted but I could bare a heartbreak after he finds out the truth or may never ever see me again as a human. Shaking those thoughts away as Thomas depressing smile lighten up a bit. I always knew how to cheer him even in my state being a swan it wasn't that hard communicating with him. Thomas spirit was lifted up a bit before deciding to sketch of me once again. He usually does this whenever he was waiting for " _me"_ to arrive school from my " _boarding school"_. I despise lying to Thomas every single day and night but it must be done no matter what. Well no more, tonight is the night is where I come clean toward Thomas and tell him everything. Even the outcome may be resulted in him hating me for the rest of my life but..I'm ready for it.

 _ **Hours Later**_

It was already reaching sunset in which it's mean that any moment the full moon would rise up in the skies. My heart was pounding against my chest due to fear that Thomas will finally know my secret. If you're wondering where Thomas well, he's still here waiting for me in front of me while pulling off the flower petals. I can still see the depression in his eyes after I ran away from him during his love confession. I wonder if I've made a mistake when I did that betrayal and breaking his heart. I hope Thomas isn't too angry with me once the moon started rising up. My stomach started to turn into knots along with my other organs. I saw Thomas grabbing another flower before pulling it petals as well. I swear I never meant for this to happen but I let it happen.

Lowering my head in shame and regretted that I have broken Thomas heart in fear that he may break my heart. I was being selfish and afraid of falling in love because of this damn curse!... I won't let this curse get to me ever again. I want to be with Thomas but I'm also willing to be a swan for the rest of my life as well.

"Beautiful night, isn't it my little swan? I knew that James would love seeing the Moon at the moment. It's should be a high full moon in any second"

He's right, I love seeing the moon rising high up in the skies since now, he can finally see that the black swan is actually me. Once the moon reflection hits the center of the pond is when it's started glowing. This freak Thomas out for a moment when seeing the water swirling around me once again but transforming into my human form. Soon it took a little while longer than usual but I didn't mind at all. I couldn't bear the thought wondering of what would be Thomas expression would be once he sees me. The transformation finally finishes the water land back into the small pond where the water itself was slowing itself down.

Slowly opening my eyes as I saw the shock expression on Thomas that was mix with confused and stunned. My vision suddenly clean only to see that I'm wearing a gown made with black feathers. I was amazed by how this dress was made just by the transformation since it never happened before. That's not the point, all I saw is Thomas standing in front of me speechless and frozen. We stood there staring at each other for what seem to be hours but actually only five minutes. I look away in with shame and embarrassment with tears threatening to stream down my face.

"James...is it really you?" Thomas question

"Y...y...yes" I stuttered

"The entire time you were...the black swan"

"...Yes..."

I still didn't dare to look at Thomas not knowing what to expect until I heard him running into the pond. Barely lifting my head only to be pulled into his arms once again, hugging me tightly as if I were a rare gem. Shedding a few tears before hugging him back while sobbing for the time being. My beloved didn't dare to release me from his arms but kept a distance from us. He gently stroked my cheeks as Thomas shed a few tears of his own. Kissing my cheeks, nose, and my forehead before hugging me tightly once again.

"I thought I lost you forever" he confesses

"Thomas...I'm so sorry that I ran away from you. I was a coward...since what you saw...thought you would hate me. I couldn't bear the thought of a broken heart...but you're the one suffering it instead of me"

"My dear, James. I could never hate since you're the kindest and generous person I've ever met in my entire life. I'm willing to marry you even after confessing my love to you since we're meant to be together"

"...Thomas...how could you love someone that is curse?...A curse that can only be broken by a true love first kiss..."

"Well, my dear James do love me?, Cause I love you and I'll do anything to lift up your curse"

Tears were streaming down my face for joy before hugging him tightly before he lifts me up in the air before spinning us around. We laugh a little for a bit until we settle down after celebrating our love for each other. Thomas lightly places his hand onto my cheek before staring deeply into my eyes own. My heart flutter as I giggle shyly before I even notice how close our lips were.

"A true love kiss lifts up the curse. Then I, my dear James shall be your true love first kiss" Thomas spoke before placing his lips on my own. Wrapping my arms around his neck as this kiss blossom from affection to romance. The feeling of having Thomas' lips on my own felt so right as if he's my soulmate the I've been searching for many years. Yet, here we are kissing in the center of the small pond sharing our first kiss. A warm and electrifying feeling flew the courses of our bodies. For a moment, I actually thought we were flying in the air, silly I know. But, it was so magical and romantic that this is the first time I've ever true love within me.

I assume that I would never find true love and I didn't. Instead, true love has found me instead along with Thomas who didn't care if I was cursed or not. We just wanted to be together forever. Slowly breaking the kiss before hugging each other it felt pure bliss. I wish it would never end but suddenly I remember the curse...was it lifted? I'm afraid that maybe Thomas and I are too late but then again...I could be wrong though but I'm afraid.

But those fears were brushed away when Thomas and I both notice that the homemade pond my father but was suddenly replaced with a ravishing garden. I always wanted a beautiful but father all his saving for the pond when I was cursed. Though I still don't know that is until a small golden light orb that appears before us. And I knew, I instantly knew that it wasn't an ordinary an orb it was the spirit of the black swan that was curse into me since I was four years old. Now _**the black swan curse**_ has finally been lifted on my 18th birthday with a true love kiss. I shall treasure each moment and every day I spend with my beloved Thomas Jefferson through life and death itself.


	21. The Men's Of The Night (Angst)

**The Men's Of The Night**

Disclaimer: It's a parody of " _The Girls Of The Night"_ from the 1994 musicals Jekyll & Hyde. So the song doesn't belong to me I change some of the lyrics but not all ok. ok

* * *

Another night arrives before releasing another side of New York City, that one side no one has ever paid attention to. Mostly ignoring the men that are standing underneath the lamppost just waiting for their clients to fulfill their desire. Mostly rich and "elegant" young ladies that took their interest on a few male hookers. You see this society believe that women are more superior than male since they're the one that can give birth to children. They even skilled in cooking and often go to school rather than a few boys who were ordered to stay at home and do all the cleaning. It's a rough time for men and boys to survive a strict world that has been dominated by females. They can even be so cruel and heartless behind closed doors if it means necessary. Well, that how everyone accepts this society as they ignore the poor and unfortunate prostitute that commonly males who are trying to make ends meet.

Especially for Aaron Burr who was silently standing underneath the lamppost with shame and disgust. This wasn't supposed to be this way but in the end, it did. Since his father was a prostitute to make sure that Aaron manages to get into school and receive his education. But it only lasted for a short seventeen years until his father was brutally murder. So the head owner, King George III make sure that all his men are at their own lamppost safe and sound both in the early night to the early dawn. Right by his lamppost was an old friend Alexander Hamilton. A Caribbean Immigrant that travel to America for education as well but like Aaron it only lasts for a short amount of time. He did marry the beautiful Elizabeth Schuyler who he thought loved him but never more than a lied. She abandoned him with their children behind and so on he relied on his adoptive mother to look after the children at night. She tried to get him off the street but…that easier said than done. Once you're on the streets…you're always be part of the streets even when you escape from them.

Both of them are wearing a loose V Neck chemise shirt which reveals their muscular chest and shoulders. Along with baggy brown or black pants to go along with their outfit. Though they're not the only ones selling their bodies to make ends meet. No, a few friends named Hercules, Lafayette, Laurens, and even Jefferson did their fair share of the night. Selling their bodies to make a few extra bucks for their down to earth lives. Luckily, James Madison is spare from that horrific job but is a servant to the brothel which is filled with only men. That are single fathers, sons, and even brothers who are shame and disgust with themselves for going so low to becoming a prostitute but there wasn't much a choice left.

Hamilton looked up at the night skies before looking at Burr who looked deeply into disgust and in tears. It's an unspoken rule but many male prostitutes comfort each other of whom began crying. Well, all the women will remember Burr and Hamilton will be nothing more than " _The Men's Of The Night"_ , especially toward the rich females.

 **Hamilton:**

 _We're the pleasures of the nighttime that fade at dawn,_

 _Selling treasures of the nighttime til night is gone._

 _And then when the party's over, everybody's gone away,_

 _We stare at an empty day, what is there to do or say?_

What is there to say when your life as a prostitute, selling your bodies with random women who are either needed some attention for their lonely desire. For receiving pleasure they can't receive from their boyfriend or significant other. Only to retrieve about twenty dollars or sometimes a lot more or less than what they bargain for. Still, they're getting money to put food on the table for the children and sent them to school if they can manage.

 **Hamilton:**

 _Nighttime is where we live,_

 _Night is when we give everything we have to give._

 _Most lovers can rejoice, we don't have a choice,_

 _We just know we have to give._

 _That's why the day can never be bright_

 _For the men's of the night._

It was true since their day can never be bright fill of sunshine for many single fathers, sons, brothers since by nighttime. They have to return to their disgraceful jobs again to their lamppost. But it was more like they were bound to a stake with a rope tightly tied up around their hands. It was like they're sentenced to death by either losing their innocent or knowing what is coming to them. But for Burr, he always believes that perhaps a someday a normal day will arrive for him and the others. Living a new life in another state with a better life for him and his daughter. He a single father as well since his wife Theodosia died of an illness earlier the years went Theodosia Jr was only a year old. He left the brothel life for almost eight years but return back when his wife died. Still, Aaron Burr continues to dream to have a better life even if some of his dreams dismiss it.

 **Burr:**

 _Somewhere I know there's a someday that's just for us._

 _Everybody has a someday_

 _So why not us!?_

 **Hamilton:**

 _Aaron, do you really need to fill your heart with empty dreams?_

 _You'll always be what you are_

 _Stop chasing that distant star!_

Alexander wants to protect his good friend by this empty dream that will lead him to his doom. That what happen to him after marrying Eliza for a short amount of time which happen to be five years until she abandoned Alexander and the children. It brought him down to the weakest and darkest moment in his life. Still, his sons and daughter were his pride joy but are so young innocent of this cruel and developing world. He didn't want Aaron going through the same path as he did and wanted him to keep him safe and sound in the brothel. Behind they can't leave that place either since they belong to King George III for the maximum of ten years depending on looks alone. At least he was kind enough to give them jobs since many places wanted women that have experience at other places. It's rough and terrible for them to be suffering to working at such a low-class level. Still, Aaron couldn't lose the spring of hope that still lies beneath within him.

Even they're just prostitutes but Aaron still believes that him, Hamilton, Mulligan, Lafayette, and Jefferson are still humans being. It wasn't much like of a choice to become of hookers since society only wanted women or rich men to work for them. It wasn't their fault that some people are heartless and sexist since they never ask for this. They just needed the money to get through another day. Wishing to have a romantic life once again but they don't have a choice. Only give what they have and that is their bodies with pleasures.

 **Both:**

 _Nighttime is where we live,_

 _Night is when we give everything we have to give._

 _Most lovers can rejoice, we don't have a choice,_

 _We just know we have to give._

 _That's why the day can never be bright_

 _For the men's of the night._

Burr lightly dance around the lamppost with a pose and elegant like a bird. He looked so innocent and happily before grabbing Hamilton hands with hope in his eyes.

 **Burr:**

 _Fly away, fly away, let us find our wings._

 _Let us be the men's, we want to be!_

 **Hamilton:**

 _I'm afraid to fly away, for all I have is here._

Hamilton looked away before pulling his hands away before looking at the night skies. Only seeing a few sparkling stares but at the beach in Nevis. He would see countless of stars that would brighten him up but now not so much. The stars he would gaze with his mother and brother before their sudden and tragic death has swept him away from Hamilton life. All hope was lost since Hamilton can only do is give pleasure to young ladies who are willing to pay him in advance. He never felt love or lust toward his client but only disgust and being used and wasted like a ragged doll. The countless morning where he would shed tears in private so his children won't see the pure hatred he has for himself. Still, Aaron always gives wonderful advice about going through the hardest part of life. Which gives a spark of light toward others except for Hamilton who has lost all hope after Eliza abandoned him for another man.

 **Burr:**

 _We have our hopes_

 **Hamilton:**

 _I have kids, our children must be fed._

 _Forget your hopes, or you will be misled!_

 _With the dawn, they disappear_

 **Burr:**

 _Then why are we still here?!_

That is true…why are they're still here on earth living through struggles of endless path of darkness. Most male prostitute would often commit suicide either by blasting their brains or poisoning their entire family and then themselves. Hamilton never really thought of it before since his children are his treasures sent from heaven above and protected with love and kindness. Still, though he could never leave the streets since he and Aaron will always be part of the streets. Many of their clients would often taunt them with flirtatious attitude and provocative gestures. Especially during the daylight since they can ruin their reputation with just one sentence in a single party. But Aaron isn't the man willing to give up so easily since knowing Hamilton isn't the one to give up. So why should he give up knowing that they can start a new life and put their past behind them. Even if they know where sorrow is.

 **Both:**

 _Ask me to share your fantasies, dear,_

 _But don't ask me where tomorrow is._

 _Don't ask me where to find happiness,_

 _Though I know for sure where sorrow is._

 **Hamilton:**

 _Sorrow is where the dark meets the light_

 **Burr:**

 _Someday I pray our fears will take flight_

Aaron gently hugged his best friend before kissing him on the forehead. Not realizing that the two men have left their lamppost before getting some hot and fresh bread from a local bakery. Returning to their lamppost with food in the stomach. Waiting for the customers to arrive at the moment but continue walking to their regular position before looking at the night skies once again.

 **Both:**

 _Sorrow is where all hope fades from sight_

 _For the men's of the night_

 _We're the men's of the night_

 _Just the men's of the night_

* * *

now I hate myself for writing an angst story


	22. Say No To This (Eliza Version)

**Theodosia POV**

Another warm summer night engulfed the city NYC where I began yawning and realizing it was already past ten o'clock. Deciding to wrap things up by going through one last file one last time before going home. Knowing Aaron would be worry sick that I stay longer at work than I've intentionally. Oh well, at least I can have my handsome holding me in his strong arms. Just thinking about me makes me blush and giddy all shyly, which I know it's stupid for a grown woman to be acting like a teenage girl again. Hey, that's love for you especially being married to the man or women you've been for more than a decade. It's a magical experience when you created the wondrous memories as a married couple. There's going to be ups and downs and which is part of life and you just have to accept it. Even when you're in complete denial. Which I could say for a certain I know that writing completely non-stop at the office next door.

You see, my old friend my dearest Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton is working her ass off to the brink of exhaustion. I worry about her but knowingly how stubborn and hard-headed she can be sometimes. I often worry about her physical and mental state. I hope she doesn't scare me like last month when she was buried alive under all those paperwork. That woman is seriously gonna give me a heart attack one these days. Anyway, as a good friend basically the mother friend of our group. I always tend to check up on her before leaving the office. Knowing that her answer will be that she'll be spending another night here at the orphanage. I wasn't going to argue with her about it but still at least take one day off. Then again it has taken her husband almost a decade to finally take a break from work. Well, like a wife, like a husband as some may say.

I see her with papers scattered around the desk with multiple profiles of some the new orphanages we receive from other states. Lightly knocking on the door which caught Eliza attention which she gave me her usual soft smile.

"Yes, Mrs. Burr. Is there anything you need?" she asks

"No, I'm letting you know that I'm heading home now. It's already past ten o'clock so Aaron is probably worried sick about me"

Eliza chuckle lightly before understanding that Aaron is a bit overprotective of me but in a cute way. Deep inside her heart, she was longing for the company of Alexander but he and their children were at Upstate. Apparently, visiting her father until catching up with Lafayette mid-way through the journey to South Carolina. They wanted to surprise John with a visit of their own unannounced. I can understand her loneliness but she made the choice to stay behind for the orphanage and for me. We share our goodbyes before taking my leave as I left the door to be locked. Since I didn't want any strangers or psycho manic having the intention to murder my innocent friend. Anyway, during my walk on the way, I notice a tall male with a noticeable black eye. I whine on the inside feeling that he either got it from a bar fight or from his wife.

Domestic abuse isn't uncommon sadly and seeing the abuse victim walking toward to our orphanage is heartbreaking but brave as well. What weird about him is that he's wearing a large black hat with a long black coat. Perhaps to cover the bruises and the scars he received from his spouse. But that one thing stood out from his outfit was a tight red shirt that would grasp on his muscular chest. Ignoring my appearance despite me waving at him to be polite but I didn't care. He continues to walk toward the direction of the orphanage before looking at the window in which located Eliza office. It made my heart skip a beat just for a moment but there wasn't I couldn't do since I'm off work.

Walking away from the scene as I pray deeply that this doesn't become that I think would lead to. I hope that Eliza doesn't do something stupid that would cost her marriage. Then again, our Lord works in mysterious ways than beyond our imagination. I simply shrug and ignore the tangles of knot that bowling with one gut to another.

 **Theodosia Sr**

 _There's nothing like summer in the city._

 _Someone under stress meets someone looking sexy_

 _There's trouble in the air, you can smell it_

 _And Eliza is by herself..._

 _I'll let her tell it_

 **Eliza POV**

I was left alone in this semi-huge orphanage just by myself working on each of the children files. Just the ones that I'm assign to but that wasn't enough. By that, I mean the only ones here are the servants on night shift. They look after the kids making they're sleeping peacefully. Or looking after the ones that were deeply sicks and so they manage their medication from here and there. Sighing to myself out of despair as I thought about my darling Alexander and my friendly Lafayette. They decided to go Upstate in order to visit my father since the children dearly misses him. Along with the midsummer is when they're going to visit Laurens in South Carolina since it been so long since they last met. Mulligan is going to meet on the middle part of the journey since it would be nice to create a surprise visit for John. It's nice to know that they all have each others but Angelica and I are separated from miles apart. Not to mention...I lost Peggy from the war after she was shot..from a signal gunshot wound. Sacrificing her life for an innocent child that had nothing to do with it. Except being a daughter of a sl...I can't bring myself to say it. But yes, that event change me and Angelica a lot especially toward my father who clearly cherish her since she is one of his beloved daughters.

Leaving behind her husband and beautiful son behind but we still visit them but enough of the depress thing. I harshly rubbed my eyes as I been here at my office for a week. Brushing my fingers into my semi greasy hair and thought I should go home as well. Packing my things up as I thought about Alexander just holding in his arms. As we share the bed we slept in together. Or having Lafayette just escorting me around the city while trying to make me laugh. His corny jokes somehow manage to make me laugh from here and there. Just would've been nice to have one of them here by my side. Until I heard a knock from downstairs.

 **Eliza**

 _I haven't slept in a week_

 _I was weak, I awake_

 _When I'm alone in my room, sometimes I stare at the wall_

 _Longing for Lafayette, Missing my Alexander_

 _I heard a knock on the door, I knew it wasn't my husband  
That's when Mister James Reynolds walked into my life  
He said:_

Walking downstairs before opening the door to see a tall man with a large black hat and long black coat. Quite an odd outfit but I brush it off. I notice the black eye on his face which aches my heart. Knowing that this black eye must've come from his abusive spouse. I offer him some tea as we discuss in the living room before introducing himself to be Mr. James Reynolds. Which he announce his reasonings of why coming to the orphanage so late at night.

 **James Reynolds**

 _I know you are a woman of honor_

 _I'm so sorry to bother you at home_

 _But I don't know where to go_

 _And I came here all alone..._

 **Eliza:**

 _He said..._

 **James Reynolds**

 _My wife been doing me wrong_

 _Beating me..._

 _Cheating me..._

 _Mistreating me..._

 _Suddenly, she up and gone_

 _And, I don't have the means to go on_

I felt extremely upset to know about this poor going through an abusive marriage. Not to mention that he has a young daughter only about five years old. Wondering how could I help this man and his daughter as well. Giving me the facts that she comes and goes from three days to weeks, lead to months from on end. Decided to give him some extra crash that I've stock away in her desk drawer. Pulling out approximately about thirty bucks which is quite a lot back then. Thirty bucks could've equivalent to like a hundreds. Then again it's the 1700s, so it wasn't an issue trying to store a few extra cash. Giving, Mr. Reynolds the money to see that he's very grateful that anyone would loan him such a large amount of money. Wiping the tears of joy away before leaning his arm to hold onto. Well, I didn't see a problem for a woman to escort a find young man home.

 **Eliza:**

 _So I offered him a loan, I offered to walk him home, he said_

 **James Reynolds:**

 _You're too kind mam_

 **Eliza**

 _I gave him thirty bucks that I have stock away_

 _He lived a block away, he said:_

 **James Reynolds:**

 _This one's mine, mam_

Surprisingly the the orphanage isn't that too far off from where Reynolds live at. Then again, he live only a block away so it was only a short ten minutes. I would stand outside just letting the kind man to enter inside his house safe and sound. Hopefully, his wife is either asleep or isn't home at the moment which brought a tight knot in my , i could go home and take a long hot bath and probably take the day off tomorrow. Since I haven't slept nor bathe in a week. So, I probably smell very sticky which isn't very ladylike of me. Turning away as I started to walk in the direction of where my home was. About to take my leave I felt James hand grabbing my own with a light blush on his face. Veryly confuse, as I didn't prepare myself of what was about to happen next.

 **Eliza:**

 _Then I said, "well, I should head back home,"  
He turned red, He led me to his bed  
Place me between his legs and said: _

**James Reynolds:** _:_

 _Stay?_

 **Eliza:**

 _H...Hey..._

 **James Reynolds:**

 _Hey..._

Not even knowing what just till the last second is when I'm between Reynolds legs. With his arms around my waist as I lay on top of his bare. Apparently, I must've believe that he unbutton his red shirt during the time I went blank. Feeling my entire body heating up and my face turning into cherry red. Wasn't sure how I magically escape from the grasp of his arms but that wasn't the case. As a married woman and Reynolds being a married man shouldn't doing something so sinful. Not to mention, I have Alexander and can't let myself be the one to break his heart. Reaching toward the door but before getting the grasp on the knob. Reynolds held me from behind just my heart accelerating and my body hitting once again.

Feeling his lips just leaving butterflies kissing across my neck to the my bare shoulders. Barely knowledge that this man has strip my dress off my body. Leaving me in my closet and others underclothing just leaving me to shiver. Turning me around as I face this man in the eyes but adirmating his bare chest. Lightly breathing heavily but soon I mentally slap myself. Telling myself that I have a husband and children nevertheless. This devilish man has this sinfully smirk as he place his chest just feeling his heart beating.

 **Eliza:** **  
**_That's when I began to pray:_

 _Lord, show me how to_

 _Say no to this_

 _I don't know how to_

 _Say no to this_

 _But my god, he looks so helpless_

 _And his body's saying "hell yes"_

 **James Reynolds:**

 _Whoa..._

 _ **Eliza:**_

 _Lord, show me how to_

 **Eliza/ Ensemble (Aka the fandom):** _  
Say no to this_

Trying to put my dress back on and get the heck out there but Reynolds has other plans. Holding me closer to him as our lips were just meter aparts just barely brushing each others. The grids in my mind were grinding wildly just telling me " _Get the hell out of there_ ". But I couldn't feel my body, didn't have the courage to pull away. That wasn't the case...I didn't want to push myself away from this find man. Turning my face away for a moment. Until, I felt him lifting my chin up just meeting my gaze to his before leaning. His lips against my own just made everything I have thought just few out the window. Before he lead me to the once again.

 **Eliza:** _  
I don't know how to_

 **Eliza/ The fandom** _  
Say no to this_ **Eliza:** _  
In my mind, I'm tryin' to go_ **The Fandom:** _  
Go! Go! Go!_

 **Eliza:** _  
Then his mouth is on mine, and I don't say…_

Throughout the entire time I spent with this stranger of man just letting him pleasure. Just forgetting Alexander, Lafayette, Angelica, the kids. Basically just everyone I've ever knew as he and I done it in his bed. At his house, where his wife could've walk in on us but I didn't care. I was alone and longing for companion. But my mind is screaming me with rage literally scolding for doing a cruel act. Letting myself get involved in adultery that I'll soon regretted later on.

 **The Fandom:**

 _No! No!  
Say no to this!_

 _No! No!  
Say no to this!_

 _No! No!  
Say no to this!_

 _No! No!  
Say no to this!_

 **Third POV**

Unaware by his wife adultery with another married man, Alexander Hamilton a proud father and helpless husband. Smiling happily while looking at the pendant that his late younger sister- in law, Peggy gave to him. It was originally a birthday gift but the widely woman decided to give this little gremlin as a wedding. Chucking by the memories of the late Peggy but blush while smiling a little. It was a picture of him and Eliza on their wedding day which brought warm memories to him. That day brought heartbreaks to both Lafayette and Laurens. As the French general has fallen deeply in love with Elizabeth Schuyler but given her up for his brother. While John is in love with his best friend but was already marriage and have a daughter of his own. Still, they wanted to see this Caribbean immigrant keeping a beautiful smile while basketing his love for Eliza.

The Hamilsquad has finally reunited after being seperated from the war for far too long. Which has been nearly a decade or more since the four men last saw each others. Apparently, Burr is suppose to meet up with the others at Lauren house but wasn't able to at the last minute. As his daughter has gotten ill which is terrible for a child to be sick during the summer. Anyway, nearly getting side tracked as the four males were playing around with the children. Dancing with them, playing with them, and etc. As the children run around Alexander pull his pendant. Staring at the picture at his beautiful as he felt helpless once again after all these years during their marriage.

 **Alexander / The Fandom:**

 _Helpless!_

 _(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)_

 _Looking into your eyes_

 _And the sky's the limit_

 _(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)_

 _I'm helpless_

 _(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)_

Lafayette saw his brother smile weakly while spinning around like the lovesick puppy that Hamilton is. Walking away from the immigrant as the French male heart tighten a bit knowing fully well that Eliza will never be his. He has come to terms with it but still heartbroken after all these years. Now, married with another woman in France with children of their own. Yet, Lafayette still loves Eliza and that would never change. Even that meant marrying someone else. As one brother is smiling happily with hearts flying around him as the other brother was staring out the window. A single tear rolled down his caramel skin before brushing it away in order not to let others know.

 **Alexander/Lafayette**

 _Will she ever be satisfied?_

 _(Down for the count,_

 _And I'm_

 _Drowning' in them)_

 _She will never be satisfied_

Back at New York is where both men were unaware that Eliza is sleeping with another married man. But also growing mutual feelings for him as well. As Eliza woken up from his bed in shock and disgusted with herself for letting this happen. Trying to break it off and made sure this was a one time only moment. Well ain't that fantasy that Eliza suddenly ask for too much. As the guilt and regrets will arrive years later and she won't even how the affair being leak out. Though she didn't care and immediately left the house luckily, no one was around to started ridiculous gossip. Heading straight home to take a bath and sleep hopefully this is the final counter she'll have with Reynolds. Or so she thought.

 **Eliza:** _  
I wish I could say that was the last time  
I said that last time. It became a pastime  
A month into this endeavor I received a letter  
From a Mrs. Maria Reynolds, even better, it said:_

 **Maria:** _  
Dear Madam, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck  
You see, that was my husband who you decided to_ **Eliza:** _  
Shhhh—_

A month past by and her affair with Reynolds continue and escalated to him spending multiple night at her house. As they slept on the same bed that she with her darling Alexander. No matter how many time she wanted to call this affair off. Reynolds always seduce her back into his arms by that charming and charismatic attitude of his. Those methods always make her legs jelly and wobbling. It lead them to exchanging tiny little love letters from here and there. Until one day, at her office Theodosia brought her letter which was sent from Mrs. Maria Reynolds. Feeling her blood run before locking the door. Reading the telegrams which is promptly by none other than Reynolds wife. Claiming that she knows about the affair and herself as well. A large lump began to form in his throat as she continue reading the paper. Feeling that dark presented behind Eliza back just feeling Maria mocking her for sleeping with her own husband.

Yet, that not even the worst part.

 **Maria:** _  
Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold  
So time to pay the piper for the dress you stripped  
And hey, you can keep seeing' that piece of shit  
If the price is right: if not I'm telling your man_

Straight up blackmailing the young wife that if she doesn't pay in the correct. This other wife would spill the details to her Alexander. In pure anger, she races out of her office but not without leaving confuse looks on her coworkers face's. Nearly running toward Reynolds house as she proudly let herself to slam the door shut harshly. Racing toward upstairs as I saw James right before myself as I proceeded to slap him hard across the face. Shock but also hurt by this reaction as Eliza shove the letter in front of the man's face.

 **Eliza:** _  
I hid the letter and I raced to his place  
Screamed _

" _How could you?!"_

 _in his face  
He said:_

 **James** _  
No, Mam!_

 **Eliza:**

 _Half dressed, apologetic. A mess, he looked_

 _Pathetic, he cried:_

 **James:**

 _Please don't go, mam!_

Not caring if this man was even half naked or half dress in front of her. This affair is officially over but Reynolds grabbed Eliza's hand. Not wanting to lose of what they have during the entire period of summer. Pulling herself away from this man with a look of anger spreading on her expression. Whimpering on the inside as Reynolds never saw this side of Eliza before. She was so kind and thoughtful toward him. Never forgetting her generosity to donated a large sum of money just for his daughter Susan. Holding Eliza in his arms once again but this married woman firmly pushes herself out of his reach. Tears were streaming down his face before on his knees. Betting this kind hearted woman to not leave him alone with his wife. Despite not knowing either he was serious or was all of this an act.

 **Eliza:**

 _So was your whole story a setup?_

 **James:**

 _I don't know about any letter!_

 **Eliza:**

 _Stop crying_

 _Goddamnit, get up!_

 **James:**

 _I didn't know any better_

 **Eliza:**

 _I am ruined..._

Frantically pulling her hair while her own tears flooded her face. Realizing that consequences of what this affair leading to. This could ruin an entire innocent happy marriage and another marriage leading to a divorce in court. Both of them panicking as Maria has full control of them especially Eliza. Since she did indeed fallen trip into their spider webs of lies. The married man tries to persuade to stay with in his arms. Work before and show work again. Doesn't need any other woman but her at the time being. Even it may cost him his life. Holding her into his arms once again while wiping her tears away with a soft touch.

 **Eliza / James:**

 _Please don't leave me with her, I'm helpless (I am helpless—how could I do this?)_

 _Just give her what he wants and you can have me_

 **Eliza:**

 _I don't want you_

 **James:**

 _What?_

 **Eliza:**

 _I don't want you_

 **James/Eliza**

 _Whatever you want_ _(I don't...)_

 _If you pay,_

 _You can_

 _Stay!_

Eliza wanted to pull away but didn't have the strength nor the energy to do so. Letting Reynolds cherish her one last time. Clinging onto him before letting the small kisses into full on make out. Which them on the bed once again. Just like how the first night when they first met. Eliza feeling regretful but yet a bit satisfied about this affair. Not sure why...she didn't even know her self. They just want the pleasurable moment for one last time.

 **Eliza**

 _Lord, show me how to_

 _Say no to this_

 _I don't know how to_

 _Say no to this_

 _Cause the situation is helpless_

 _And his body screaming "hell yes"_

 _Lord, show me how to_

 _Say no to this_

 **Eliza/James**

 _How can I say not to this?!_

 **Eliza:**

 _There is nowhere I can go?!_

 _When his body on mine I do not say_

Sharing a kisses from here and there from the lips, neck, and other sort etc. James notice a matching pendant around Eliza neck. Open by itself to see the man that Eliza is currently married to in made him freeze for a moment. Just staring at the picture on the day on this woman married her husband. Shaking lightly before shutting it quickly just wanting to get this over this. That picture suddenly began mocking him. Feeling this affair might put a tired on Eliza marriage with Alexander. Which he praise that doesn't happen. Which it's rare to have this emotions that he never had before.

Still both Reynolds and Eliza mind were screaming at these two adults that " _NO! This isn't right_ " basic stuff. That both of them knew but decided to ignore it.

 **Eliza/James/The Fandom**

 _Yes (Yes!)_

 _ **Say no to this!**_

 _ **No!**_

 _Yes (Yes!)_

 _ **Say no to this!**_

 _ **No!**_

 _Yes (Yes!)_

 _ **Say no to this!**_

 _ **No!**_

 _Yes (Yes!)_

 _ **Say no to this!**_

After this finally orderal, Eliza slowly and shamefully getting dressed as Reynolds lay in bed. Not looking at each others seem to be the best choice at the moment. Eliza wiped a few tears feeling so dirty and disgusted with herself. Her actions. Hopefully that she can put this in the past. And forget that it ever happen in the first place. Pulling out two envelope from the pocket of her dress. Both fill with crash.

 **Eliza:**

 _Say no to this..._

 _I don't_

 **Eliza/James:**

 _Say no to this_

 **Eliza:**

 _There is nowhere I can go_

 **The fandom:**

 _Go, Go, Go_

Right before her stood Maria Reynolds at the doorway with a little girl by her side. Apparently, this is their daughter that James mention before. Wearing a beautiful red dress that seem to share the same color and color of her husband shirt. Having a smug look on her face full aware of what just happened since this bedroom. But she could care less since its the money she need for a lawyer during a divorce court. But sweet little Eliza doesn't need to know about that.

 **Maira:**

 _So?_

The other married woman sigh in defeat as she place the two full envelope on Maria hands. About thousands dollars in total. Looking down as the child stare at in confusion and curious of what was happening. But her innocent must be protected and so for that. The deed has been done and all of this affair is just hush hush. Racing out of the house in a rush with tears threatening to leave her eyes. Returning back to the orphanage in an hour as Theodosia, Martha, Dolley didn't notice her return. Until hearing you close the door to her office and locking it. Her back was press against the wood before sliding down as she held her knee tightly. Tears spring down to the fabric of her dress before quietly whisper to herself.

" _Nobody needs to know"_


	23. Peggy Interlude

Peggy Interlude

 **Third POV**

The war is finally over where Alexander Hamilton can finally live a peaceful life. His friends and family are finally relaxing at home feeling free. They won. They won the war against Britain for independence. But the battle isn't over as the tension between France and Britain is growing. Soon the French will follow American Independent in order became free from their enemies grasp. Now the lovely Mr. Hamilton and Mrs. Hamilton are just taking care of their nine month son Philip who is cooing nonstop. Happily spending some father and son time is where Eliza smile at them. This will be a precious memories press into her brain. Soon, Eliza took over taking care of Philip as her husband was writing letter to his dearest friends. John Laurens that is until it took a little longer than usual probably assuming the letter is quite long. Philip and his mother happily playing the classic peek-a-boo game while Alexander stand at the doorway with hesitation.

Alexander receive news from his follow comrade from the army. Something tragic happens to Lieutenant Margarita Schuyler Van Rensselaer during the battlefield. Within the field of South Carolina is where Peggy is land on the grass field with a bullet. Her life clinging on the ring in the medical tents with her husband and newborn son by her side. Blooding were oozing down the torso of her body since Peggy softly smile at her lover and son. Being one of the few females to join the army to fight against the British in order to gain freedom. Slowly closing her eyes as the life inside of her has escape. Breathing one final last breath before arriving death. Soon, the news of Peggy death has reach toward Burr, Mulligan, Lafayette, Laurens, and finally Hamilton. All five men were shedding tears furiously as hearing the death of a friend is too much to bare.

Especially toward Hamilton since he and Peggy are very close friends since before the wedding. You always see them pulling pranks on each others from here and there. Being the complete idiots they were and how act made some people believe they were siblings. Or they were the ones dating instead. Dismissing those silly little rumors away but knowing Peggy is no longer here alive on this earth where we call home. The immigrant took a deep breath before walking inside Philip bedroom with the letter crumbling in his hands. While the spirit of Margarita's linger along with her male friends before reaching toward her sisters.

 _I may not live to see our glory_

"Eliza" Alexander call out

His wife looked at him with confusion and innocent as seeing Alexander with distress and depress look on his face. Fearing the worst perhaps believing that something terrible to Laurens during South Carolina. Words been say that the British soldiers haven't heard about the war being over. Since delivery mail back then took up about weeks maybe even months. Eliza lay the sleepy baby into the crib unaware her younger sister spirit was caressing Philip.

"There's a letter for you from South Carolina" Alexander

 _But I will gladly join the fight_

"It's from Margarita. I'll read it later" Eliza response nonchalantly

"No, it's not"

 _And when our children tell our story_

Eliza shook a little knowing for well that her youngest sister is also in South Carolina as well. Not only to visit Laurens for the time but also setting up a new profound orphanage. The dutch woman pray to God that nothing bad happen to her dear Peggy. Hoping she was alright and just sending a letter to her seeing how life has been kind toward her and the family as well. Though that wasn't the case since Angelica heard Peggy death from the same letter before hand. Breaking down into her father's arms whom was shedding tears that his little girl. His youngest daughter...now dead...taken away from him, her sisters and brothers, her husband and newborn son. Never being able to see them again.

"Will you read it?" Eliza asks

 _They'll tell the story of tonight_

Doctors finally confirm Peggy death months ago on August but the delivery took longer than the doctors expected. The entire Hamilsquad is shut down, along with the Schuyler family, and now the Hamilton's are coming to the terms with it. Soon, Alexander Hamilton trembling while opening up the letter once again before tearing up. Taking another deep breath before re-reading the letter toward his wife. Knowing full well that it's about the unexpected death of her baby sister.

 _ **"On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel Margarita Schuyler was killed in the gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He's buried here until her family can send for her remains. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Margarita was engaged in recruiting three thousands men for the first- all black military regiment. These surviving members of these regiment have been returned to their masters."**_

Eliza felt tears threaten to flood her entire face just hearing her sister not been shot. But also is now dead buried in a grave at South Carolina. Knowing full well that her father wouldn't hesitate to collect her sister body's and reburied and proper funeral at NYC. But also the face Peggy is respectfully against slavery. Since not all the people that are slave should been treated like their dirt. They both share the same pain and suffering with the same color of blood flowing through their bodies. Peggy wanted to free all the slaves and have it abolish to free all the slaves so they can live normal. But that wouldn't be happening anytime but American will soon reach the day toward the end of slavery. Knowing that Peggy legacy will continue to live toward the modern day of America.

Eliza turn away looking at Philip innocent sleeping before feeling a warm hug. Not from her husband as she expected but the familiar tight and lovable hug she knows. It was Peggy over dramatic and fairly tight hug she'll give after a fight or being reunited from a long trip. Both Eliza and Angelica may have complain their little sister hugs being too rough or too tight. But in secret they really love being cherish and squeeze for their life by their over-the-top,silly, and dearest Peggy. Looking up at the window and the young wife believe she was seeing Peggy once again smiling at her. While wearing her soldier uniform as she gives her sweet and sunny smile that made anyone brought their day. Either it was delusion or the fact she actually hear Peggy sing one last time before walking to the light. Which could be the other side from Earth.

 _Tomorrow there'll be more of us_

Eliza immediately lifted her arm up in order try to reach for her sister. Praying that she isn't dead and thinking it was some sort of a sick prank. Tears were rolling down her cheeks before being snap out of it. Peggy appearance soon disappear as Alexander gave her a warm back hug. Both in silent for moment as Eliza stand still in place as her husband did his best to comfort her. Even though it wasn't much.

"Eliza, are you alright?" Hamilton asks

Hamilton's wife slowly turn around as she stare at him with a blank expression on her face. There's was no light barely the slight of life within her deep brown eyes. Alexander stood back and shook a little seeing this facial expression on her face. Usually he would see his wife all smiley and giggling with their son and being lovey dovey with him. Never seeing her angry in life nor being this...he couldn't explain this emotion from Eliza. Slowly walking away from the room after giving a light kiss on Philip forehead. Her hand clenching on the door frame tightly before a deep sob took control of her body.

"I have so much work to do"

 _Don't kill me I was in an angst mood_


	24. You Were My Wife Too!

You Were My Wife Too

Everything has been going quite for the past ten years for the single father, Alexander Hamilton. Ever since the night since he and his wife separated leaving him raising eight kids alone. Tough luck at work, living off with paychecks to paychecks it was a good amount, but having to raise children isn't cheap to bring food on the table. Not to mention with the rent bill, car payment, phone bill, etc. Having to get two more jobs until suddenly when Alexander received a phone call from his brother who believes perish from an illness. After James and Alexander were finally reunited on the Caribbean Island of Nevis. Packing all the clothes and necessary accessories before returning to his homeland. Took about 4 or 5 years when living back in Nevis to get back on their feet. Luckily, all those pay off and now the Hamilton brothers were returning to New York City.

Soon another 5 years later is when Philip, Angelica, AJ, and James were finally graduating high school. And decided to take a year break from school to help with their father. Even though he wanted them to go straight to college after summer vacation but gracefully accepted their help. Since with the bakery becoming busier and not to mention expanding/ remodeling it. Due to the old shops shut down and with him buying both of them. It would be nice for a business to receive more money. Not only that but also saving bits by bits to send his younger set of quadruplets to college as well. So far everything was good as the summer was ending with the school year on its way back. John, Williams, Eliza, and PJ are now entering their junior years filled with excitement into seeing their old friends at school. Also having another year left to becoming seniors and graduating from high school. As that time come for the younger quadruplet head back to school.

Meanwhile, the first set of the quadruplet is helping Alexander with the design and what to add on the new menu. It's was a lot of work not to going lied, since not only the walls that separate the former shops. Into combing toward one huge ass bakery. Over six months have passed on with the remodeling complete new designs chairs, tables, booths, the kitchen expanded, also the countertop as well. Even going as well as setting up a display glass of old and new pastries treats. The reopening was a huge success which leads to not a 100, not 200, not even 300!. Turns out to be almost 900 or more customers have arrived at the re-grand opening. It was so busy what the single father, his children, and employee have expected.

This lasted about more six hours than anyone could've ever expected which brought everyone down to their knees. Philip, his siblings, and follow co-worker were exhausted to the bones. They just drop to the ground to the ground, literally. From the early morning of 9 a.m. toward almost 3:30 p.m. The single father/owner was exhausted as well but decided to bake a grand marble cake for his teams. He couldn't be even more proud of his teams and to celebrate their hard work. They have been his ride or die crew since the beginning of opening his bakery. By the time since the customer died down and having to be empty for an hour. The younger quadruplet joins in the fun while eating the cake as well. Everything was going well, Alexander has re-open his bakery business, the first quadruplet finally graduating from high school. About to head to college after a year and soon his second quadruplet will reach their senior year.

Yea, everything was going extremely well until tonight as Alexander and his children were eating dinner. The deliciousness of McDonald's of their tasty fries and McNuggets. Suddenly a knock at the door which the father proceeds to open while the late teens continuing eating.

"What are you doing here?" the single father barked 

The eight teens froze and head over who was at the door since knowing their father only use that tone if he's angry. This was beyond of anger or frustration they ever since seeing the fiery flames in Hamilton's eyes. Gulping nervously before seeing that in front of their father. It was...their mother...Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton... who left them alone in the middle of the night. Not bothering to wait till her ex-husband came late from work. Which lead not only a divorce but also a short custody battle since she shown with neither of those things. Philip, on the verge of a panic attack just cling onto Angelica. The two oldest siblings were always close since the beginning of their life. They just couldn't understand why their mother...their own...flesh and blood...didn't want them. Now all of sudden she is out of all places. Not to mention she is with her new wife! And a five-year-old little girl who's is just waving at us as if it's a happy family reunion.

"Alexander...please...hear me out" Elizabeth pleaded

"There's nothing to hear, Eliza!" Alexander shouted

"I know. I mess up...but Susan...she's the kids' sister...they deserve to meet each other"

As the eight teenagers watch their father seeing the little oblivious to the intention that was filling in the air. That beautiful girl just smiles with a burst of innocent laughter at the Caribbean immigrant. The conflict appears in his dark brown eyes which lasted about thirty seconds but felt like hours. The single father relents let the two mothers and daughter inside the apartment. No words were spoken at all until the adults were sitting in the living room. Philip and the others just stood behind Alexander. None of them wanted to breathe or at least say a word. Just waiting for anyone to speak luckily someone did.

"Eliza, why now for your daughter to finally meet Philip and the others?" Alexander question

"M...Maria and I thought it was time for Susan to know who's her siblings are. She kept looking pictures of the kids. And I couldn't keep lying anymore"

"That's all?"

"No, there's more," said Maria

Alexander and the children looked at the mysterious and beautiful woman who was holding hands with Eliza. The Dutch lady looks down while biting her lower lip. This doesn't look like a good sign. What's more, is there? She and her new wife already got permission for the teenagers to see their new little sister. Hopefully, it's just a small money problem which the immigrant can happily give to them. Alexander may be angry at his ex-wife and her wife but is not a monster. A couple of hundreds of dollars from here and there since his mother has been in their shoes before. Sometimes to relied on friends and family for money which is hard and embarrassing. He doesn't want them to struggle with money and is willing to help out and perhaps reconcile and move on from the past.

Taking a deep breath, whatever the situation is Alexander willing to let them at the apartment for a couple of fo weeks. Maybe even months to get back on their feet. Perhaps he could even give them a part-time job at the bakery. Helping two mothers with their little girl could probably bring the family together once again.

"Whatever you need, I'll be able to help you out," said Alexander

"We're wondering if we can have legal full custody of the younger quadruplets" Maria stated

This cause Alexander to immediately to spit out of the coffee he was suddenly drinking. John, Williams, Eliza, PJ instantly race toward their father and practically begging him not to taken away from. Out of all the things that Eliza or Maria could have to ask for, money, clothes, a place to stay, or even a job. That's fine with him, but taking his darling children is another thing. For the past ten years, Alexander Hamilton has been through thick and thin for those kids since the beginning of their ten years journey. He worked three jobs in New York before returning to the Caribbeans. Taking not only a waiters job that barely pays the minimum wage but also did underground boxing matches. He could go either jail or worse even prison where his children could've been taken away from him. Being placed on the foster household. Despite James, being his older brother but that wouldn't matter since he isn't a resident for the States.

What did Eliza do ever since the divorce was going the process and finalize? Nothing, never having interaction with the kids for the past ten years. She didn't even bother to write them letters, send them birthday, or even bother giving them a single phone call. Now, she wants to take part of his pride and joy away from him. What makes her or Maria to ever think it was alright to take the younger quadruplet away from his grasp? Over his damn dead body, he let them take away from him.

"What makes you think that you can walk in here? My apartment, and say..."Oh, can we take John, Williams, Eliza, PJ away from you? So they can live with us?" As if, I'm letting you take my kids away. You both didn't even contact in any sort of way during the past ten years? Now all of sudden, you wanted to raise your kids that you toss aside as if they were garbage never even looking back!" Alexander spatted

"Look, I know this may seem out of nowhere, but please understand. Susan needs her older siblings to be there with her. It may be too late to have a relation with Philip, Angelica, AJ, and James but we hope it's not too late with the younger quadruplet. We wanted to create a family of our own" Maria replied

"Well, how about finishing the one you started first, Eliza.!" Philip shouted

"Hey! Don't you yell at your mo..."

"Shut up, Maria!" Alexander interrupted Maria while booming his voice quite loudly. The teens were in shock of hearing their father shouting like that. Of course, he yells at them and strangers but not in this tone before. Everything went quiet while Susan rushes toward her mother on the verge of tears in silent. The glare he gave to those women was the deadliest glare those kids have ever seen. If looks can kill then Alexander Hamilton might as well set up the whole earth on fire. But that didn't compare to when he was staring at Eliza with such intense glare while Philip and Angelica got in the middle of them. Afraid that one of the adults might do something that they'll regret.

"This isn't even about you. This is it about you, Elizabeth" Alexander bluntly spoke. Grabbing multiple pictures he hid in the coffee table drawers before slamming down in front of Eliza.

"This is what about I did as a single father for the past decade. Philip, he became Valedictorian of 2019 and got accepted into Havard. Angelica becomes the first female at school to become Student President but also saving a dying baby by donating blood. AJ decided that he's not going instead got accepted into the Marines to serve for our family and our country. James not only got accepted four Ivy lead universities and is majoring in Psychology and is on the national honor society. John is slowly not only the first one in the family going to university but is graduating from Baylor at the age of 17 while majoring in computer science. Williams won multiple dirt bike races since the age of 14, not only that winning states champion but also national as well. Eliza got the lead role in a well known Broadway shows not to mention focusing her future career of becoming a forensic scientist. PJ, my youngest child, who is now at the top of his class for 2020 but got a scholarship for a well known culinary art school to take over the family bakery once I died. THEY BECAME SUCCESSFUL AND THEY DID IT THROUGH ALL THE HARDSHIP! I DID A FUCKING GREAT JOB NO THANK TO YOU CAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR THEM!"

Eliza let out a sobbing gasp while Alexander explains all the success her children did without her. They made it their missions to be successful just not to make themselves proud for what they did. Also, to show Alexander, the best father that anyone could ask for to show all sort of appreciation. All the shit he through with the gossiping and being toss around left and right. That didn't stop him from being the father that all not even damn depression even it's kill him. Luckily, James and AJ took their baby sister outside to play before their father long rant. Believing it wasn't the best idea for Susan to witness arguing with a strange man that she doesn't know is her stepfather. Just being an innocent five years old who has nothing to do with the family drama that is spinal down as we speak.

Wiping the tears away as Eliza knew that her ex-husband was right. At the beginning after leaving her ex and children behind with just a single note. Never explaining why she just drop and go with the wind. As if she never existed in the first, but how do you explain having an affair while being married. Not to mention, thinking about how would the children react to how their mommy is kissing another woman and not Daddy. How do you explain that to a child that was barely 9 and 6 years old at the time? But, doesn't excuse her bullshit not wanting to call Alexander so she and he can see when they can children on which week. What time to pick them up, and where should get the kids every other week. Though she did none of this at all, no letters, no calls, and no nothing at all. Trying not to go full-on meltdown while taking a few deep breaths while replying toward Alexander rant of their children succeed.

"I appreciate it and I mean every word, Alexander. I apologize for everything and the pain that I cause for you and the kids. I know that it's too late for me to have a bond with Philip and the others. But I hope that I can be a perfect mother for John, Williams, Eliza, and PJ. I still have some time off for them to be their mother" Eliza responded

"They don't even know you!"

"I'm their mother!"

"YOU WERE MY WIFE TOO!"

Eliza stood in shock and frozen by Alexander statement watching those teardrops falling out of his eyes. He's right. She was his wife as well, before eloping with Maria. Years later, they're married and finally got a chance to have a daughter with her wife. Yet, never thought of any of the consequences which lead Alexander going through hardship with their kids. Assuming that they be better without her in their lives. Didn't think twice of what her actions may cause for her ex-husband and the children as well. Philip, Angelica, Alexander Jr, James, John, Williams, Eliza, and PJ were only 9 and 6 years old. At a young age when they needed their mother the most. As any young kids, they'll be confused, scared, and wondering if this is their fault. Sometimes convincing themselves that their mom just went a long trip for work and would be coming back home. Despite knowing the fact that she isn't coming back never again.

Looking at her children who couldn't bear to stare at her in the eyes for more than a millisecond. Trying reach toward her younger quadruplet hoping they can forgive her. Instead, they back away and rush toward their father while shaking in fear. They were scared of being taken away from the only parental figure they have ever known for their entire childhood. Could she do that to them, to Alexander? Looking at Maria while giving a somewhat telepathy agreement. Perhaps, it's better to let all eight teenagers stay with their father. Susan rushed toward before jumping into Maria's arms with pure joy and happiness.

"Alright,...I understand. We'll leave..."Eliza stated

"Good, now get out" Alexander spatted venomously

Gathering everything they needed before exiting out of the apartment before Hamilton slam the door. Dropping down onto his knees trying to keep himself from breaking down. Thousands of weights have been lifted off their shoulders and pray to God their peace can come over with the family again.

 _Thank you for reading and enjoy the story. Bye-bye_


	25. I See The Light (Washington Couple)

**I See The Light**

 _ **Thought we all needed fanfic about Washington Couple just being the beautiful and wedded couple that they are.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ This is about during their youth and somewhat Disney AU version. Bear with me

* * *

The night has finally arrived for the Lantern Festival where everyone, including children, adults, elderly, and young couple. While a certain young African American man was traveling with a sole young lady together just being friends. Apparently, their names George and Martha have met under weird circumstances since the male was just a regular merchant. While Martha was just wondering just traveling from Kingdom to Kingdom under her own controls. Before meeting those two young adults were being chased by a pack of bandits in the woods before hiding in a ditch. After losing them and George accidentally pushing Martha into the lake, the two became quite the unique traveling companions. The male since very quiet but not to mention very intelligent and persuasive toward customers as he sold Turkish rugs, Japanese silk kimono, and unique China's pottery. All the accessories that many of the riches wanted in their exclusive mansions. So, it wasn't quite difficult to earn a few extra coins from here and there.

Martha is very loud, expressive, and very blunt as she runs around the forest with George by her side. Sometimes being a bit annoying and too loud for him. Nevertheless, the merchant enjoys her presence was very comforting as he hated traveling alone. Never had anyone to have deep conversations or joke around with. Even though Martha can cause trouble for both of them. The wanderer is very kind and soft-hearted as she helps the poor and aids the sick during their travels. The way she looked after the children just being a motherly figure toward the orphans with her angelic smile. She would even give a homeless person just a couple of her clothing or her rare crystals in order for them to stay in a small cottage or somewhere that isn't the street. Martha does earn a few coins from here and there as well by doing a singing performance. Her lovely voice just touches the souls of through whenever they were losing hope or in life. Even letting them give life a second chance in order to keep moving forward. Something George has grown an admiration for the strange woman.

Soon later months of admiration has recently changed to love for the beautiful wanderer. Each day George love for Martha continue to grow but never has the guts to confess. What he didn't know is that Martha returns the love for him as George has put up with her nonstop shenanigans every single day since the beginning of the journey. How has the merchant put with her? She'll never know but what she did know is that Washington can be generous and loyal. Whenever they're on their drop of any medical items, he'll immediately give up to those who need it more. Funny to think that these two different people could actually make the journey so much joy and adventurous in numerous ways.

Now, the young travelers were sitting in a tiny boat just floating around the grand lake. Putting flowers into the water in order to let it float. Today, was just a grand day for both of them. When arriving at this new extravagant Kingdom where they have their annual lantern festival. Everyone got their lantern while lighting them before letting fly into the skies. Martha wearing a beautiful lavender purple while having her curly hair in a unique braid. While George was just wearing a regular white chemise shirt with dark brown merchant just couldn't help but notice how beautiful Martha look in her new dress while wearing a braid. George just smiles like an idiot before notice Martha leaning near the edge of the boat just wanting to get closer to the lanterns.

 **Martha:**

 _All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in_

 _All that time never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here suddenly I see_

 _Standing here it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _And at last, I see the light_

They just looked so beautiful like stars just fallen down to earth in order to grant their wishes. Martha eyes just gleam into delight just enjoying the beautiful festival. For once Martha never felt trapped in her tiny prison of a bedroom where she escapes and enjoys her new life of freedom. Not to mention traveling with her new love interest who was watching her with a smile. George held two lanterns in his hands while Martha's heart flutters in excitement before lightly taking the item into her own hands.

 _And at last, I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last, I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once, everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you_

"...Hey George, " Martha called out

"Yes, Martha" The merchant replied

"At the beginning of our adventure, I felt new emotions that I have never felt before. I was scared before...but now I'm not anymore. Do you understand what I mean?"

"...Yes, I'm starting to"

George and Martha happily send off their lanterns off to the night skies after praying their tiny wishes. After the send-off, the beautiful lady just began laughing happily with pure innocence and joy. Something that George love about the strange wanderer female. He never truly realizes how quiet or lonely his life nor his traveling was until when he first met Martha. After accidentally pushing her into the lake, she just laughs it off saying that it could've been worse. Not to mention being surprised that she was willing to join in on his strange quest through multiple but never complain though. Martha...just brought the light and colors into his world that he never notice until now. Washington truly wanted to be the man that can protect this beautiful woman until their good old day golden days are over.

 **George:**

 _All those days chasing down a daydream_

 _All those years living in a blur_

 _All that time never truly seeing_

 _Things, the way they were_

 _Now she's here shining in the starlight_

 _Now she's here suddenly I know_

 _If she's here it's crystal clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to go_

George just couldn't let his one-sided for Martha kept deep inside anymore and so he gathers the courage. With no more hesitation, Geroge grabs Martha hand with his own. Heart racing against his chest while feeling the butterflies just soaring around his stomach. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do now? Martha's heart skips a beat when seeing George just holding her hand. In return, she began to intertwining her fingers with the merchant. Just staring at him until staring deeply into those magnetic brown eyes that always kept at ease during a rough situation. The young adults were soon holding both each other hand just forgetting about the entire world as they just focus on each other.

 **George/Martha:**

 _And at last, I see the light_

 **George**

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 **George/Martha:**

 _And at last, I see the light_

 **Martha:**

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 **George/Martha:**

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once, everything is different_

 _Now that I see you_

George just instinct move a bit closer toward Martha before brushing the hair off her face. As he innocently places a beautiful white rose in her hair. Martha just couldn't help herself but let out a shy giggle while her cheeks were dusted with a bright pink blush. The merchant could've sworn on his life that Martha's eyes were glimmering like the stars on the night skies. Nothing could disturb them as they silence hold each other hand and stared into one another's eyes. Everything is just quiet as the two young adults only had their focus on their loved ones instead of the force of reality.

 **George/Martha**

 ** _Now that I see you_ **

Just one moment. That one moment is what sealed the fate of both George and Martha for the rest of their lives. The merchant soon places his lips on top of Martha's. Who was at first frozen for a millisecond until slowly kissing him back. Having to share their first kiss will bring new emotions and obstacles occur to the newly found couple. But with love, determination, and loyalty both of them can go through anything together as one.


	26. Grieving Son

**Disclaimer:** _Inspire by the scene from **Beetlejuice The Musical** (On With The Story)_

* * *

It's been about for almost four years since the death of Alexander Hamilton after dueling with Aaron Burr. Ever since the death the African American male had soon left the country to England. Leaving his only daughter Theodosia behind as she was engaged to be married toward Philip Hamilton. Apparently, almost three years ago Philip was shot during a duel as well but luckily survive. Though it wasn't meant to be for Alexander Hamilton as he was right before his ribs. The doctor did everything they could to save the husband and father for the family but it was too late. After a week is when the Caribbean immigrant soon passed by leaving a beautiful wife and eight beautiful children behind. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton let out a horrifying scream when realizing that her husband died in her arms. The death took a great toll for the children including James Alexander Hamilton whom he was extremely close with his father. The death just shook James into denial where he didn't believe that his father is actually dead.

Until the funeral is what hit James into a bliss of reality where his father is actually gone. Taken away from this earth, Alexander Hamilton died too way within his 40's never getting the chance to grow old with his late Eliza. Never getting the chance to see his children getting married or seeing his grandchildren being born. James took the consideration of going through the grief by wearing multiple black clothing and sometimes wearing his father's clothing. Some of them fit him including that green suit but most of the clothes fit within his older brothers. James wearing a lot of black clothing lately rather than his usually red suits or red vest etc. Eliza assumes that's her son's way of coping with Alexander's death. He lost his father at 12 years old and just only 16 years old now, still, a young child who needed his father within his life.

Every night James would cry silently on his bed with his father picture laying next to him and just hold it tightly. There are days where the young son just laid in bed for a couple of days just only eat, bathe, read, then sleep. That cycle would go on for only three days for the past 4 months. Soon, Eliza began dating the one and only Lafayette since a year before Alexander's death is when then former French soldier lost his wife to an illness. It was hard for him to become a single father of four children. Soon after the French revolution, Lafayette decided to start a new life back in America. Along with his beautiful children, is when two years passed by Hamilton's funeral is when he and Eliza decided to become a couple. They couldn't be happier being together and perhaps it was something that their late significant others would've wanted.

All the children from both families knew about them dating except for James since knowing he wouldn't take it lightly. Well, this agreement couldn't be any more true than ever at first the young teen was upset but gotten over it since his mother and Uncle Lafayette were only dating. Convincing himself that the relationship wouldn't work out and would just resume being as friends just like in the beginning. Ooooh, James Hamilton wouldn't be more wrong than ever is when last night. The newly founded engage couple was snuggling against each other while sharing a few kisses until suddenly hearing James shouting at John. The two boys were running around the house while yelling at each other while Eliza just jumps out of bed while Lafayette covers himself underneath the bed. Like, that's would have fooled anyone but who knows?

James burst into his mother's with scowled looks on his face is when the mother instantly know that look. Assuming that John has taken the liberty to steal his brother's books once again. Ever since Lafayette's children invited themselves into their homes has caused the house to be louder and more ruckus than ever. James couldn't take the loud noises in this loud any longer. Grabbing a large suitcase from underneath his mother's bed. The same mother who was having an inner heart attack praying that James doesn't take the bed covers off. Her prayers were almost as James finish packing up his items. Most likely to stay with her father at Upstate for the time being. Not alarm by these situations as James is becoming a young independent man. That is until the luggage catch the glim of the cover which was immediately revealed Lafayette laying down on Eliza's. The young teenage boy at this French immigrant in shock before staring at his mother. Eliza's face was in a deep shade of red with second hands down of embarrassment. while Lafayette was just laying there frozen in his place unaware what to do now. James lightly shaking just continue staring at his mother with an equal amount of shock and calm expression on his face.

"M...Mother...why is Uncle Lafayette...in her bed?" James asks

Both the adults sigh deeply knowing that James must know their engagement sooner or later as the other children did but not James. It was one thing for him to accept them for dating but getting engage and married right off the bat. Not only that but Alexander's fourth child is still going the grieving processing of handling his father. Despite the fact that Hamilton died over 4 years ago but James still remembers it as if his funeral came to understand. He can't just accept it now not everything his mother, siblings, and himself been through. Except Eliza believes this is good for both her and the children since Lafayette would be a wonderful step-father toward Philip and the others. A father figure is what James needed in his life right now.

"James..." Eliza whisper before continue to speak, "James...son. Gilbert ask for my hand in marriage and I accept his proposal"

"What...?" James gasped before clinging onto his mother attempt to dissuade this man's proposal. Why would his mother decide to marry once again? It's been a short 4 years old since Alexander's passing...Eliza shouldn't be getting married again. Right...his mother still loves his father...?

"Mother, please you can't!" James plead

"James, please son. This is a good thing for all of us. I need a husband you need a father" Eliza responded

"I HAVE A FATHER!"

James shouted and smack his mother's hand away from his shoulder. Tears were streaming down his face for the first time for the last six months. Lafayette walked closer to the young teen before holding his hands. The teenager's heart skips a beat as his late father used to hold his hand whenever on hard times. Lafayette gave me a small warm smile that Alexander always gave to him. Except this is Lafayette, this man isn't his father and will never be apart of his family nor his life.

"James, I know this is hard. But perhaps you and I become husband and wife. Perhaps being your step-father...is faith bringing us together" Lafayette explains

James tears were still rolling down his face before yanking his hand away from this...person. Alexander Hamilton is the only man and only father figure he needed. He's not gonna his Uncle Lafayette, his father's best friend to replace the male parental he misses the most. Looking down to the ground as tears continue flooding down his face not daring to stare at his mother in the eyes.

" I wish I was dead instead" James spoke

Eliza and Lafayette gasp in shock as the son quickly pulls the covers off his suitcase and rushing out of the house. The mother began crying against her fiance who was comforting her in his arms at the moment. While Philip and the others witness James rushing out of the house not giving a second glance. The only place that James could only go at the moment. His late father's office, luckily no one else has taken over Hamilton's office even after four years since his death. Guess, they wanted to respect him leaving his office untouched and kept clean and tidy. It was also the place where he would go visit Alexander after school, when he or his siblings were arguing, sometimes even spend the nights with his father. Still, the one place where his father's spirit is still alive and not be taken away from his grasp.

 _ **Hope y'all enjoy of the delicious Angst**_


End file.
